


A Treasure Worth Fighting For

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Misthaven, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: AU Hook finds himself captured by Misthaven’s Navy and brought before the royals. While he’s plotting his escape, he’s confronted by the fact that he can’t get away. The queen’s step-mother, a woman who turns into a wolf, and a green fairy are all at his apparent trial. Just as he believes he’s about to die, he’s pardoned. He discovers they need him to rescue Princess Emma, and they promise him treasure in return.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 76
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and being willing to venture into a new fandom with me. (She went back and caught up on Once Upon A Time so that she could properly help me in this story.) You're awesome and hugely supportive. I wouldn't be still writing without you. Really.
> 
> I'm taking a chance and venturing into the OUAT fandom. I've loved these stories for years and now I'm excited to be writing one. The idea for this first chapter wouldn't leave me alone and then I figured out where to take it. I really hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I will still be writing for the Sailor Moon fandom too.
> 
> Please review. It not only makes my day, but it also helps me to become a better writer. I do take them all into advisement, good and bad. Oftentimes I even use suggestions in my stories, when they fit the plot.

Captain Hook was in a tight spot, but not for the first time in his life. He was trying to figure out how every damn cannon on his ship had failed to fire when the Navy vessels approached. They had him surrounded, and at least ten men had guns aimed at his head before he surrendered.

He was standing in the throne room chained and was forced to his knees. It was announced that he was waiting for the King and Queen of Misthaven to come in and speak with him. He smirked at the floor. He would hear what they had to say and then be out of the dungeons before sun up. He was good at escaping, he was a survivor.

His smirk fell when the Queen's stepmother entered the room. Regina had powerful magic and would throw a wrench in his plan. He was counting on her being gone when he entered Misthaven waters. She and her husband, Robin, usually went away every year for their anniversary. That explained to him why all of his cannons failed to fire. There was magic involved. Bugger.

Regina rolled her eyes, waived her hand, and all of the shackles disappeared. "Snow wanted him unharmed and unbound!"

He heard one of his jailers speak. "Sorry, Your Grace. We thought it would be safer for them if he was bound."

"That's why I'm here." Was her reply. "He can hardly be a risk to the royals now."

He stood and tried to put a cocky expression on. It was all bluster, but it was his only defense. He then mock bowed to Regina. "And, to what do I owe the pleasure of delaying your anniversary trip?"

She scowled at him. "Trust me. I'd rather not be here under these circumstances. Not everything revolves around you. I'm here to support my step-daughter."

A large wolf with a red cape on strode in, and he noticed that many bowed to it. He was perplexed. That was until it transformed into a woman. She had on nothing but the cape wrapped around her as she now stood in the throne room. Regina scoffed and flicked her wrist. The woman was more fully clothed. "You had to make an entrance, didn't you, Red?"

Red gave a large smile. "It doesn't hurt him to know that he can't escape."

Regina sighed. "Has everyone forgotten why we went to all of that trouble to get him here?!"

A woman dressed in green with green wings smiled at him. "I remember why he's here." She looked at him with obvious curiosity. "At least he's cute."

Shit. Now he could add a wolf and a fairy to the list of people he would be up against to escape. Buggering Hell. He wondered if he was going to get out of this with his head still attached to his body. It was the first time he actually feared for his life.

There was a commotion as Queen Snow and King David walked in, and everyone turned to look at them and bowed. Regina stood next to them in an obvious show of support.

Killian smirked and spoke up. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a royal audience?"

The King scowled at him and looked at the green fairy. "Tink, you're sure about this?"

She looked put out. "Unfortunately, I'm sure." She sighed.

Queen Snow looked at one of her advisors and said, "Read the charges, Grumpy."

Grumpy bowed, pulled out a roll of parchment, and unrolled it. "The charges for Captain Hook are as follows. Ten acts of piracy, two acts of inciting riots, twelve charges of theft against civilians, and three acts of theft against ships of the Misthaven Navy."

Killian laughed. "And, that's just this kingdom, one I don't even have a grudge against."

Queen Snow beamed. "You don't have a grudge against us? I'm so relieved!"

He couldn't hide his shock. "I don't." He decided to be truthful. "If you noticed, the attacks on your Navy stopped a while ago. I don't go after your ships as much. You're fair rulers."

He watched the queen then grab King David's hand and wipe away a tear. "I'm glad you think so." She then straightened her back and grew serious. "You are hereby fully pardoned by the Kingdom of Misthaven."

He really couldn't hide his shock over that one. "What!? Why go to the trouble of capturing me in the first place then?"

King David huffed at Queen Snow and said, "Apparently, we're pardoning you before asking for your help."

Killian looked her in the eyes and asked, "What is it you need of me, Your Highness?" He tried to convey sincerity. "You've pardoned me, and I have safe waters to harbor my ship. I'm curious what's worth so much to you to pardon me without my promise to not attack again."

"Our daughter, Princess Emma." King David said. Killian noticed sadness running through the room. He then said, "She's been taken." He didn't continue. Killian suspected he was overcome with sorrow.

Regina spoke. "The reason you're pardoned is so we could ask you to rescue Emma. The Dark One has her."

Killian narrowed his eyes. "And, what does the Dark One want with a Princess?"

Regina's lip curled. "A daughter-in-law. His son, Baelfire, has fallen for her. Apparently, he didn't take no for an answer."

"He intends to force Princess Emma to be his son's wife?!" Regina nodded. He continued, "I take it you don't think she will acquiesce to that request."

King David balled his hands into fists. "No, we think he will have to force himself on her. And, we think he will do just that. She's my daughter, and I can't protect her. Every bit of magic we consulted and used, points to it needing to be you to rescue her. I will give you anything to bring my daughter back to me. Consider the powerful allies you will get if you do. Not only Snow and me, but all of us."

Killian nodded. "It just so happens that the Dark One is someone I do have a grudge against. He's the one responsible for my moniker. He took my hand."

Regina scoffed. "You stole his wife."

"She ran away from him, and I was helping her escape. I wasn't dumb enough to bed the Dark One's wife. I can get a wench in my bed easily enough to not need to risk my neck unnecessarily."

King David looked angrily at Tink. "This is the man?!"

She nodded. "Sadly, yes."

Queen Snow spoke up. "It is what it is. Captain Hook. Please, save our daughter. We beg you. She got down off her throne and bowed to him. "She's worth everything to us."

King David followed suit and bowed to Killian too. Soon, everyone was bowing. Even Regina. He was floored. He spoke up. "It looks to me like I have a princess to rescue."

Queen Snow wept with joy. "Thank you, Captain Hook!"

"Killian Jones, Your Highness."

"What?"

"My name. It's Killian Jones."

She smiled at him. "Well, Captain Jones, we're honored that you agreed to help us. Word will be sent out that you have agreed to rescue her. The bill for anything you need to prepare your ship will be sent to me. Let's meet tomorrow to go over the particulars. We'll need you to keep her on your ship and from the kingdom a bit. Otherwise, he can just take her again."

He smiled at her and gave her a cocky smile. "And, what is the reward for risking my neck and my ship to save the princess? And keep her aboard?"

King David said, "You return our treasure, and we'll give you treasure in return."

Killian nodded. "I'll take you at your word." He didn't wait to be dismissed. He was testing them. He met zero resistance as he strode out the door of the throne room. He made his way out of the castle. They passed his test.

He was in the main hall, and he heard a commotion. "Did you say yes?" A crowd of servants had gathered and were looking at him expectantly. It was obvious that one had gotten the courage to speak to the notorious Captain Hook.

He nodded. "I have."

A maid started crying and was hugged by the woman next to her. The man said, "Thank you so much. Please bring her back safely. She's… we want her back."

Killian lifted his hook and smiled at them all. "I'm Captain Hook. I always get my treasure." He then swept out of the castle.

He was confused. What royal would get that much support and concern from that many different people? He was curious to meet her. Something about her made a whole castle okay with Captain Hook walking out the front door on a mission for them. It was a weird day. One where he, thankfully, kept his head attached to his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Hook walked into the Council room. It had a large table where quite a few people were gathered to discuss his rescue mission for the princess. It was almost full by the time he arrived. He noticed that Queen Snow sat at the head of the table with King David at her right hand. The seat at her left was still open. She smiled at him and motioned to it. "We're so glad you could join us. Please, come and sit by me."

He stared at her and sized her up. He decided that he liked her. He liked very few people, so that surprised him. He bowed to her with genuine respect then stood and walked to sit next to her. "You, I like, Your Highness. I'm hoping your daughter takes after you. It will make it easier to have a princess on board for a while."

"Ha! You won't have any problem with that!" A man said laughing.

Killian raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "And, who might you be?"

"Admiral Hornblower. I meant no disrespect, Captain Jones. It merely struck me as funny. I trained her to be a sailor myself since she was eight. She has gone on several diplomatic missions. She loves the sea. She won't give you any problems."

Killian sat back in his chair and sighed. "To be honest, I don't quite know how to play this, so I'll be forthright. You're a damn good Captain. I had a chance to take a run at your ship once, and I backed off. I don't pick fights I'm not sure I can win." He didn't even mention the fact that he didn't hate him calling him Captain Jones. He knew he was being treated more like an equal than a pirate captain.

Hornblower laughed. "I remember that time! I'll be honest too and let you know my lieutenant pissed himself when you were spotted on the horizon."

Queen Snow started laughing. "That's hilarious!"

Killian shook his head and smiled. He liked her sense of humor.

King David sighed and said, "Have you ordered everything you will need for an extended trip?"

"Aye, mate. I have. I ordered a bit finer food for when she's aboard too. Can't have her eating maggoty bread." He wasn't sure how he felt about the king. He was hard to get a read on, but it was an admittedly tense time in general.

Queen Snow nodded. "Regina will be aboard tomorrow. She will set up wards to keep the Dark One from tracking Emma. Your enchanted ship will hide the fact that anything magical is added. And, apparently, it will make the wards stronger."

"The Evil Queen will be on my ship?!" Killian was appalled.

Queen Snow spoke up, "She hasn't been evil since she found her true love. Please, for me, let her aboard."

King David scoffed. "How will that help?"

"She treated me with respect, gratitude, and pardoned me before she asked a favor. It helps, mate." He looked at Queen Snow and said, "I'll let her on board. You've been more than honest with me. Also, I have a room set aside for Emma. Anything you want to do to make it more comfortable for her you may."

"Her maid has already packed things for her. We will have it delivered tomorrow, and we will have any adjustments made that we can."

"Very well. I sail the following day then."

"That soon? Wonderful!" She said.

"It seems that, once I tell people who I am, the timetable for getting provisions delivered speeds up dramatically. It's handy and the fastest I've been able to fully stock my ship." He leveled a look at them all and said, "This princess of yours, she's well loved by everyone. It'll be interesting to meet her. Some even claim that she is as good a swordswoman as any man."

A man laughed and said, "Her father and I taught her. She's everything they say she is. Name's Sir Lancelot, by the way."

Killian was impressed. He'd heard of him. He thought for a moment and wondered how many others were at the table that he'd heard of. It seemed the king and Queen had gathered quite the group.

"Any other questions anyone?" The queen asked.

Killian nodded. "I've one. What does she look like? I need to be able to identify her." The king and queen stood then took him to the portrait room and showed him several paintings of her. He carefully hid his reaction. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It sent him reeling.

Later that night, he sat in the tavern, and he couldn't get her out of his head. He ordered rum and was told it was on the house. He still marveled how everyone appreciated him for agreeing to rescue her. He turned away woman after woman. He couldn't even feel the stirrings of lust for any of them at the moment.

Instead, he sat and drank with his men. They joked and talked about how it was weird to be the heroes. One of them commented that right as a woman walked up to him, whispered in his ear, and dragged him upstairs to a room. Another man laughed. "It's a nice change to not have to pay for sex too."

The door to the tavern opened and the room fell silent. Killian looked over at who'd just walked in. King David was there, walked over, and joined him at the table. "I'll have what Captain Jones is having." The other men who were sitting with him stood and made their way to other tables.

He smirked. "Can you handle rum, mate?"

The drink was quickly delivered. King David drank it all at once and asked for another. "I think I'll be just fine." He smirked at Killian.

He didn't hide how impressed he was. "I should know better than to doubt a man willing to ask a pirate for a favor."

"You'll get your reward. Trust me." The King sighed and took a drink from the rum placed in front of him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason you're here?"

"Yea. Word is you hated King George. Once we had your real name, we looked into it. You were a Lieutenant in his Navy. Your brother was your Captain. What happened there?"

"Your father's a monster, mate." He tensed. "It's not a wise move to remind me that the princess you want me to rescue shares his blood."

"She doesn't. That's why I'm here." He took another drink and then set down the empty glass hard. "That monster couldn't have children no matter how hard he tried. Being the horrible man he was, he asked the Dark One for help. Very long story short, I was born a poor shepherd. My parents sold me to him to save their farm. I don't have his blood in me at all."

Killian was shocked. He'd spent time in Neverland and hadn't heard that part of King George's story. "We were sent by King George to get Dreamshade from Neverland."

"Shit." The King ran his hand through his hair and looked at him in shock.

"You've heard of it?" King David just nodded. "We hadn't. He told us it could cure any disease, and we'd be heroes. We sailed to Neverland to retrieve it, met the demon child Peter Pan, and he told us where to find it as well as what it really was. The problem was that my brother didn't believe him or his warning. He purposely scratched himself on the plant and collapsed. Peter Pan told us where to find the cure, and he drank it. He intentionally didn't tell us that, if we left Neverland, the cure would stop working, and he would die." He took a large drink of his rum and motioned for another one for both of them. "He died in my arms once we got back here. After that, the whole ship turned pirate and ravaged the seas. I tried to rescue the Dark One's wife and got my hook in exchange for my troubles. We then decided to go after Peter Pan. We went back to Neverland and managed to capture him. He's locked in a coconut at the bottom of the Neverland sea right now." He took another drink of rum. "Eventually, we came back years later and none the older."

King David clenched his fist. "So, you were the ones sent to get the poison to destroy us!"

Killian grew pale. "It was meant for you? I didn't know."

"It's comforting to hear that you didn't know that you were supposed to retrieve the means for killing Queen Snow, our unborn daughter, our allies, and myself." He took a sip of the drink that was just delivered. "The man's every bit the monster you said he was. He wanted me to marry King Midas's daughter, and I fell for Snow. He didn't like being opposed and set out to destroy us all." David smirked. "In the end, I got to put a sword through his heart. Turned out he had one after all."

"You killed King George?"

He nodded. "I did."

Killian raised a glass to the King. "To the man who slayed that monster!" He finished off his rum in one gulp, and King David drank too.

King David leaned forward and looked Killian in the eyes. "Please, save my daughter." He paid for his drinks and said, "I'll send you the sword I killed him with. I kept it despite having better ones made since then. It's yours now. It seems like you should have it." He got up, held out his hand, and Killian shook it.

"I'd be honored, Your Highness. I'll save the princess too."

"Thanks." He then walked out of the tavern.

Killian sat there and thought about what he heard. It turned out he liked King David too.


	3. Chapter 3

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian stood at the helm of his ship and watched as his men loaded the supplies. He wasn't kidding when he told the royals that the supplies were coming quickly. He'd also noticed that the quality was better than he was used to. Many of the owners of the various companies supplying his ship with goods stopped by themselves to make sure everything was in order. It only raised his curiosity even more when it came to Princess Emma.

Purple smoke started swirling on his ship and many on his crew panicked. Killian managed to hide his shock when Regina appeared from the smoke. It cleared, and she walked towards him. "My step-daughter tells me you're okay with me setting wards on your ship to hide Princess Emma once she's on board."

"That's right, Your Grace." He mock-bowed to show off to his crew. He wanted to show them he wasn't afraid of her. Instead of her commenting on his actions, he watched her focus on his ship.

She walked over and ran her hand along the railing. "It's quite the magical ship, Captain. This will work well for what I want to do." She then acted as if no one was around and set to doing her magic.

She made Killian nervous, but he didn't let it show. He focused on bringing his crew's attention back to their jobs and then went to check on Princess Emma's room. Someone from the palace had brought her trunk out early in the day and placed it in her room. Everything seemed to be in order.

He then made his way to his cabin and looked at his maps. His best guess was that the Dark One had her at his mansion. Where else would he keep a kidnapped, unwilling bride-to-be? He triple checked his course and headed out to check the progress made.

"Ah, Captain, there you are." Regina stated. She smirked, placed a hand on his shoulder, and began gathering her magic again. She then walked away, placed her hand on the mast, and seemed to complete the spell. He didn't know what to make of that.

"And, why do you need me to cast magic?"

She faced him and smirked. "It's all part of keeping her safe. I won't harm you. We need you to rescue Emma." She then said, "Show me her room, and then I'll be off your ship."

Killian knew he couldn't ask any of his crew members to show her there. They were terrified of her. He brought her to Princess Emma's room and watched curiously as a silver haze blanked the room, shimmered, and then disappeared.

"I'm finished, Captain. Safe travels." She made a dramatic flourish with her hand, was engulfed in purple smoke, and then disappeared.

Killian felt at a distinct disadvantage when she was around. He was happy to have her off his ship. He turned and was startled by a green fairy.

She smiled at him. "Everyone calls me Tink."

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled. He didn't like being caught off guard.

She smiled at him. "I'm just here to see where Emma will be living. I'll miss her."

"Why?"

"We're friends." She giggled. "She plays the best games." She then sighed. "And, she isn't afraid of anything. It's been so quiet without her."

"I'll bring her back. I always get my treasure." He quipped.

She laughed and nodded. "That you do." She then flew away, and he was left standing there.

He went back to the helm of his ship and tried to get his feeling of control back. The magic of his ship was the only magic he was truly comfortable with. Every other kind he'd come in contact with before was a threat to him. It was all an adjustment.

He noticed a commotion and hoped since whoever it was was approaching normally meant that they weren't magical. The man stepped on board and approached him. "Captain Hook, the name's Graham." They shook hands.

He was startled. "The huntsman who saved Queen Snow?"

He gave a large smile. "Yup. That's me. I wanted the chance to meet you. My wife is godmother to Emma. She's anxious for you to rescue her. That, and I have this for you." He handed Killian a wrapped sword. "King David sent it with me. That's the sword that he used to kill King George."

Killian took it gingerly and unwrapped it. "I'm quite glad to have this sword. Tell him thank you." He smiled at Graham. "Who's your wife?"

"Red. You met her the other day, the wolf."

Killian looked at him with respect. "You're a brave man!"

"Girl's a bit wild. What can I say? I'm not complaining." He winked at Killian.

Killian chuckled at his comment. "Anything you think I should know about Princess Emma? You seem like a practical man."

Graham stared at him a moment and smirked. "She's… very much a product of who raised her. Not only her parents, but also their close friends have had a big influence on her too. Don't underestimate her. You don't really know what you're in for with her."

Fifteen minutes later, Killian was sitting in his cabin staring at his maps trying to make sense of everything he was learning about her. She intrigued him. What would it mean to be raised by not only royalty, but also those of high rank and abilities all around them? He was curious how she turned out.

He was startled when he heard his crew gathering to welcome someone on board. They were pirates, and they respected very few others besides him. He stood and made his way to the deck. When he arrived, he saw Admiral Hornblower coming on board. He glanced at his crew, and they were in perfect formation to receive him. That would be if they were a ship of the Misthaven Navy. Technically, they shouldn't have stopped their duties to welcome the Admiral on board, but he was so quietly pleased with how well they presented themselves that he didn't say anything.

Admiral Hornblower looked over his crew with an approving look. "It's too bad you sailed for King Geroge. You and your crew would make a fine addition to any Navy." He chuckled. "If I was in his Navy, I probably would have turned pirate too."

Killian smiled at him and talked to his crew. "At ease. Go back to your duties." They all rushed off to complete their work. "Welcome aboard, Admiral."

"You have a fine ship here." He looked around. "The crew looks rough, but your ship is in perfect order." He shook his head with humor. "I should send some of my crews to see this ship. It would be funny to see them realize they were outdone by pirates."

"A ship of the line or a pirate ship needs discipline and order. Plus, they've had more years than most to perfect their skills. We spent quite a long time in Neverland, and we didn't age a day." Killian observed Horatio Hornblower for a second. "I'm curious what kind of report you're going to give King David and Queen Snow."

Horatio looked at him and smiled. "Smart man. Why don't you give me a tour of your ship? That way I can give them a full report." He clapped Killian on the back.

Killian couldn't remember enjoying himself this much in a long time. Horatio was genuinely impressed with his ship. They talked about battles and strategy, the different places they'd sailed, and their love of the wide open sea. Killian learned that Horatio was a lieutenant on the ship that King David sailed on to confront his pseudo-father and destroy him.

By the time Captain Hornblower was ready to depart, he looked at Killian and nodded. He then made the cryptic statement of, "Turns out I can stomach it after all."

"What?"

"You'll find out. Eventually." Horatio smirked and departed the ship.

Killian stared out at the dock after him. He was really starting to feel like he was at a disadvantage. It felt like everyone he spoke to today did something or said something odd to him. Alone, it didn't mean anything, but all together, he felt like it pointed to the fact that they were keeping something from him. He just couldn't figure out what it was or how it affected his mission. He went to his cabin, sat down at the table, poured himself a glass of rum, and took a sip. He sighed and drank the rest down in one go. Well, it all pointed to something being different about her, not the mission to save her. And honestly, he already suspected she was different.

That evening, they all went down to the tavern. He wanted to let his men have one more night of fun before they sailed off to steal the princess that the Dark One wanted for his son. He heard a commotion in the bar, and he didn't even turn to look at the door this time. He knew that King David was there to join him for a few drinks.

Therefore, he was shocked when not only King David joined him, but Queen Snow did too. He leaned back in his seat, smirked at them to hide his surprise, and shouted out to bring them three glasses of rum. He was curious what Queen Snow would think of that.

Killian first looked to King David. "I want to thank you for the sword. I'll treasure it." Just then, the bar wench arrived, and she brought four glasses of rum, placing two in front of the queen. She immediately picked one up, shot it back, and placed it back in the woman's hand. She then leaned back in her chair and smirked at Killian. He laughed out loud. "Well played, Your Highness."

"Snow."

"Huh?"

"You're rescuing our daughter, call me Snow. All my friends do."

Killian picked up his glass, held it up to her, then took a drink. "Snow it is then. Call me Killian. What do you need, Snow?"

"I wanted to give you this." She took out a letter, set it on the table, and slid it to Killian. "It's a letter to Emma from us letting her know that we sent you." He picked up the letter and put it in the inner pocket of his coat. "I also just wanted to get to know you a bit better before you leave."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I feel like everyone knows something I don't."

He noticed King David looked nervous, but Snow just shook her head at him and said, "We know lots of things you don't know. You'll have to be more specific."

He acknowledged her point and took another sip of his rum. He made sure to drink slowly, she was a match for his wits. He needed to be clear headed. "There is something about Princess Emma. I can't put my finger on it."

Snow smiled. "Everyone's just interested in how a pirate Captain will react to a princess like her."

"One more question. How will I know when it's safe for her to return?"

Snow smiled, held up her hand, and sang a sweet tune. A blue bird came in and landed on her finger. "I have an affinity for birds. I will use them to send you messages."

Killian took another sip of his rum. "You're all just full of surprises, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian stood at the helm of the ship as he watched his men prepare to sail with the tide in the early morning light. There was a swirl of purple smoke, and Regina, Snow, and King David appeared on the deck. At their feet was a locked trunk. Snow took a step towards him, "This is for you and your crew. We thought you would need a way to pay them without attacking other ships. We don't want Emma put in danger." She tossed him the key to the very large lock on the trunk.

Killian smirked at her. "I just planned on smuggling while she's on board. That said, this will keep the crew happy when a heavily laden merchant ship passes by." Killian pocketed the key and told one of his trusted men, Mac, to put it in his cabin. He would go through it there and slowly dole out the money to his crew. "By the looks of that trunk, you'd think she'll be on board for a long time."

Regina stepped next to Snow and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Longer than we would like, that's for sure. We're trusting you to keep her safe."

He laughed. "You trust a pirate captain?"

Snow shook her head. "No, I trust Killian Jones."

He nodded at her, looked at David, and said, "You're very quiet, mate."

"I'm trusting another man to save my daughter. It doesn't sit well with me to not go after her with you. I ended up killing King George because he threatened her life. I would do anything for her." The tension in his stance was almost it's own physical presence. It was obvious that he wanted to slay any one who threatened his daughter.

Snow smiled up at him and said, "We are. This is how it has to be. He'll save her." She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "Just hold on to hope." King David visibly calmed from her touch and her words.

Regina stood by them, looked at Killian, and said, "Good luck." She then lifted her hands with a flourish, and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Killian went and checked on the chest in his room. He opened it up, and it was full of gold coins. He shut it and locked it. He then sat down hard on one of his chairs. They promised him treasure in return for rescuing the princess. What could they mean by that if this is what they give him just to keep his crew happy? He put the key to the chest in his pocket, locked the door to his cabin, and then made his way to the helm. It was time to set sail.

They were two days into their journey when he saw the storm on the horizon. He cursed when he realized it was too big to go around. He yelled for everyone to batten down the hatches and to prepare for the storm. He adjusted course so the waves wouldn't hit them broadside, and he ordered the main sail be brought down.

Smee came running up to him and swiped his red hat off his head, clutching it in his hand. "What are my orders, Captain?"

"Tell the cook to feed the crew now, before the storm hits. He won't be able to once it does. This will be a big one."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" He went running off.

Killian yelled, "Murphy! Get that tied down!" He watched as he was able to finally get the knot tied correctly. He was the newest of Killian's crew and, while he was catching on quickly, he wasn't as fast as the other, more experienced, men.

Mac came up to Killian. "Smee is helping Shorty serve the food to the crew. Is there anything I can be doing, Captain?"

"Aye, double check the cannons are all properly strapped down. I can't have one of those loose on my ship in a storm." He watched as Mac nodded and trotted off to do just that.

Around twelve grueling hours later, the ship reached calm sea and everyone breathed a large sigh of relief. Killian finally released the wheel and yelled out, "Smee, tell Shorty to prepare a meal as quickly and he can." Smee bowed and took off to do as he was bid. Killian smiled, he wasn't much of a thinker, but he could follow orders well. He never questioned his captain.

Old Tom walked up to Killian and bowed. "Captain, no disrespect, but you look like you could use some rest. You didn't move from this spot during the whole storm."

Killian stepped back and patted him on the back. "I'll get a little rest. Have them bring my meal down to my cabin."

"Aye." He hesitated then added, "Pardon me for saying it, but it's nice to be on a rescue mission, Captain."

Killian regarded Old Tom and nodded. "That it is." He then walked off and left him to steer the ship.

Two days later, they pulled into a harbor near a quaint little shipping village. After that storm, they needed to make some repairs, and he needed information. He immediately set out to the Boar's Head Tavern to speak with the owner. The man had a way with finding out information that was unparalleled and made him quite a lot of money.

"Captain Hook, what brings you here?" At his name, many of the patrons paid quickly and left the tavern. They were nervous to be around such a notorious pirate captain.

"Bob, I need information, and I'll pay well." He stepped up to the bar and whispered, "I need information on The Dark One."

Bob grew pale. "What do you need to know? I don't deal much in anything that would bring me to his notice."

"I just need to know where he is right now and if his son is with him." He handed him a few coins. "To take care of any cost for getting information for me. I, of course, will pay you well when you have it."

"I hear he has a woman for his son. Word is, she's not willing." He scowled as he wiped down the bar top.

Killian just nodded at him. "Where is he keeping her?"

Bob narrowed his eyes. "Is she in danger from you?"

"No, you have my word."

Bob laughed. "The word of a pirate, now that's funny." He shook his head in humor.

"No, the word of a friend. We've known each other for a long time." Killian held eye contact with him.

He then nodded. "Come back tomorrow. Any information I can find, I will have by then." Bob paused and added at a whisper, "I know how you got that hook." He glanced at Hook's left arm. "Be careful not to lose the other one. It didn't work well the last time you took a woman from him."

"Ha! Don't worry about me. I'll be back before then, but not for the information. You have the best rum in town, mate." He then patted his hand on the bar two times and left to go back to his ship.

Killian sat at the table in his cabin and stared at the bottle of squid ink he had. He knew how much it was worth. That's why he stole it after all. He was a pirate, and pirates always know their treasure. He sighed, picked it up, and locked it away again. He would use it to rescue Emma if he had to. After all, King David was right. He was making some very powerful allies. That had to have a monetary value to him too.

That evening, he walked back to the Boar's Head Tavern. He wanted a nice meal and a lot of rum. He sat with a few of the men from his crew. Some of the coins from the chest he was given were already put to use. The crew had money for a night of fun, and the ship was having the few repairs it needed taken care of after the storm.

Killian sat and enjoyed himself with his crew when a busty woman came over and sat on his lap. "Do you want to get out of here with me?" She slid her hand down his chest towards his penis.

He stopped her hand with his hook and pulled it away from him. "Not interested, lass. Run along and find someone else for some fun."

She got off his lap and was instantly pulled into Shorty's lap. "I'd like to have some fun with you."

She smirked at him and stood, pulling him along with her. "Then let's get out of here."

Killian laughed when Shorty gave them all a big smile as the woman dragged him upstairs, slamming the door behind them. He took a big sip of rum and said, "At least he won't be hung over tomorrow now."

The men at the table with him all chuckled, and they went back to drinking.

The next day, his ship was all fixed up, and the repairs were paid for. He met with Bob at the tavern. It was the last thing they needed before they sailed on. Bob regarded him carefully when he walked in and told him to join him in the back room. He said, "You're different, Captain Hook. You didn't leave with that wench last night."

"Let's get to the part where I pay you for the great information you gathered for me." He was impatient. He didn't know why he didn't have sex with that woman last night.

"Fine." He put out his hand. "My usual rate plus three gold coins." Killian gave him the money without haggling. He then continued. "The Dark One is home with his boy at the moment. Word is, he's tormenting a kingdom north of him, and he'll head out in a few days time. There's a woman there, and it doesn't look like they'll move her. He has her chained in her room, and he can't risk letting her out."

"Bloody hell!"

"Word is that he's losing patience with his son. He wants him to force a consummation of a forced marriage."

"Damn monster." He looked Bob in the eyes. "Anything else?"

"That's all I have. Hopefully, Baelfire won't force her in the next few days." Killian looked at him questioningly. Bob huffed out a laugh. "You're going to rescue the girl. I've known you long enough to know that."

"Aye. This stays between us."

"There's a reason everyone comes to me. I give out information if you're paying." Bob smirked. "And, The Dark One doesn't condescend to paying for information."


	5. Chapter 5

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

"Bloody hell." Killian lamented as he looked at the waters surrounding The Dark One's place. He steered his ship to avoid the reef and knew he'd have to weigh anchor further away then take a dinghy to land. He'd then have several hour's hike to get to the mansion.

"Sharkbait!" He was named that because he fell over the side of the ship in Neverland some years back. They were in shark infested waters at the time. Everyone had to scramble to get him back on board quickly. Killian forgot who first called him Sharkbait, but the name stuck. "Ready the dinghy, we're going to shore." Sharkbait scrambled to obey his orders.

They weighed anchor. He then climbed into the dinghy and helped Sharkbait to row them to shore. They hopped out once they made it into shallow water and pulled the boat up away from the water. Killian said, "Stay here, and wait for me. I'll go get the princess and be back. If you see trouble, make for the ship, and have them sail to the harbor ten miles from here.

"Aye, Captain!"

He made his way through the dense forest towards The Dark One's home. He had the squid ink in his satchel in case Bob's information wasn't accurate. He'd waited an extra day at port to make sure he arrived after The Dark One and his son were supposed to have left. It was safer to sneak in then.

He trekked for two hours, finally came to the edge of the forest, and looked at The Dark One's home. He was there and close to rescuing Princess Emma, finally. He made sure to carefully approach the place. He didn't want to set off any magical traps by rushing. He then found an unlocked window and climbed in. He supposed, if you were The Dark One, you wouldn't worry about unlocked windows. You'd assume no one would be stupid enough to enter your home without an invitation.

He creeped out of the small sitting room he was in and was startled when he came face to face with a lanky man. "Blood hell! You damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. Are you here to rescue Emma?"

Killian looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Walsh. I know where the key to her room is hidden. It's in Baelfire's room. I'll take you there." He motioned for Killian to follow him.

"If you know where it is, why didn't you let her out?" He asked suspiciously.

Walsh cast his eyes to his shoes and sighed sadly. "I can't. He knew I would let her out, so he used magic to keep me from being able to enter the room." They made it to Baelfire's room, and Walsh pointed at the night stand. "It's in the top drawer by his bed."

Killilan went into the room, opened the drawer, and pulled out the key. When he entered the hall, he noticed Walsh was gone. "Where would The Dark One keep her…" He thought about it and walked to the door across from Baelfire's room. Unsurprisingly, he would want to make it easy for his son to have access to her. He unlocked the door, stepped in, and found her asleep in bed. She was breathtaking and tragic all at once. She was chained by her left wrist. The chain was long and thick and was locked to a large ring above the bed. She was obviously able to move, but he figured The Dark One intended his son to be able to shorten her chain if need be to keep her on the bed. A beautiful bedspread came up to almost her chin except in the place where it dipped down below her left armpit, exposing the arm that was chained. Her golden hair was spread out over the pillow, and her face looked peaceful while she slept.

He walked over to the bed and began gently waking her up. He needed to get her awake and out of there quickly in case he tripped any magical alarms.

Princess Emma startled awake and looked at him in fear. "Are you going to kill me?"

Captain Hook scoffed. "If I were here for that, then waking you first would not be the best course of action."

"You're right." She sat up and clutched the covers, holding them up just under her chin with her right hand.

"Let me get that off of you." Killian pulled out a key from his pocket and inserted it in the lock.

"What is that thing?"

"A skeleton key." He then used it in combination with his hook to work on unlocking her manacle.

She suddenly noticed his hook when he did that, and she looked at him in fear. "whhh… Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, but most people know me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook." He heard the manacle lock open and smiled at her. "Now is the time we get out of here, Love."

He grabbed her right hand in his right hand, he was careful of the arm that had been chained, and pulled her up without warning. She stood and screamed out, trying to cover herself. Her left arm went over both naked breasts, covering her nipples, and her hand cupped the side of one breast to shield them from view. Her right hand flew down to cover her pussy from his view too. One tear rolled down her face. "They didn't leave me any clothes."

Killian spun to face away from her and pulled off his leather coat. He then held it out to the side and behind him a bit with his hook. "I'll not look at you, Love. Put this on, and then we can get you out of here."

"Why are you here? Am I safer with you?"

"I'm a gentleman, unlike The Dark One and his bloody son. Your parents sent me. I've a note from them in my inner pocket in the coat." He waited patiently for her to make up her mind on what to do. He knew she'd go with him. He felt the coat be lifted off his hook, and he waited.

"You can turn around now." When he did, he looked at Emma, and she had buttoned his coat up and was reading the note from her parents. He waited patiently as she finished it, folded it, and stuck it in the right outer pocket. "Lead the way, Hook."

He quickly took her in. She was now clothed, but she was wearing just his coat and that was doing things to him. She was stunning, and he felt drawn to her. He tried not to think about the fact that he'd be wearing that coat again after it was on her naked body. The time to think of that was after the dashing rescue of the princess. "Follow me, Love."

"I'm not your love." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell!" He grabbed her left hand and looked at her wrist. When she crossed her arms, the coat rode up and exposed her wrist. She had an angry red band all of the way around her wrist from the metal manacle. "I'll have to take care of this once we get back to my ship."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine." She pulled her arm out of his hands.

He noticed she was upset over the mark being there. "We can't have it getting infected, Love."

"Emma. My name is Emma." She insisted.

He smiled at her and showed he was humoring her. "We can't have it getting infected, Emma." He then released her hand. "But first, we have to get out of here." He knew he needed to give her some control. She'd had it all stripped away from her recently. He'd call her Emma for now.

He stepped out of her prison room and into the hall, and she followed him closely. His sword was drawn, and he was on high alert. He saw Walsh and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Walsh came up to them, and Killian went to pass by him. Suddenly, he heard a grunt and saw Walsh hit the floor, dead. He spun to look, and Emma had a dagger pressed into Walsh's heart. "Bloody hell! What happened, Lo… Emma?"

"Why did you turn your back on him?!" She growled out instead of an answer.

"He told me where the key was to your door. He was an ally." He was completely puzzled how a princess could kill someone in cold blood.

She scoffed at him. "He's not an ally." She shuddered. "Baelfire was never able to rape me." She pointed at Walsh's dead body with the dagger in her right hand. "He, however, would have had no problem doing it. He had to tell you where the key was. The Dark One enchanted Baelfire's room so he couldn't get to it." She held out the dagger she was holding. "I was able to get this from him. He was about to put it in your back. It doesn't take much thought to figure out what his plan was for me once he killed you." He watched her bend down and wipe the blood off the dagger with Walsh's shirt then stand back up still holding it.

Bloody hell he was in love with her.

"Seems the damsel in distress can do some rescuing of her own." He gave her what he hoped was a dashing smile and said, "Thanks, Emma. Now, let's get out of here."

They then made their way safely out of The Dark One's home and through the woods. Once they were an hour's march into their way back to the ship, he paused to let her rest. "Why don't we stop and rest for a bit." He noticed she still had the dagger clutched in her hand. "Fancy that do you?"

"I spent weeks chained to that bed, naked and defenseless. Yes, I fancy it." She blushed at her tone, looked down at the dagger, and frowned. "Sorry. Thank you for stopping, I'm out of breath."

"You've spent weeks chained in a room as you said. You couldn't possibly be in the shape you used to be." He sat down on a fallen tree. "Why don't you sit down a bit, Emma." He watched her sit carefully in his coat making sure that she was covered. He decided to broach the topic of what happened. They were away from The Dark One's home, and he hoped she felt safer. "You said he didn't rape you."

She looked up at him, startled by his topic. "Yes, I did." She brought her hands together in her lap and clasped them. She looked down at her hands and added, "The Dark One claimed I was Baelfire's wife then told him to 'bed me.' I plead with him to not… touch me. He didn't."

"At all?"

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"I need to know how much to torture him before I kill him." He held up his hook. "This can be quite painful when used in the right ways."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. He didn't touch me at all."

He was absolutely shocked by her response. He stared at her then changed the subject. "When we get to the Jolly Roger, we'll find you a scabbard for that." He pointed at the dagger laying in her lap.

She nodded and picked it up. "He didn't touch me either." She huffed out indignantly. "The Dark One made sure of that. I was only for his son." She paused and added, "They acted like I could bathe and redress at first. He had his son take my clothes while I was in the bath. No one touched me."

"But, he saw you naked?" He said gently.

She nodded and tightened her grip on the dagger. "Yes."

"You have a chest full of clothes back at the Jolly Roger and your own room. You're safe now. That is if you'll take the word of a pirate."

She looked up at him. "My mother said that I can trust you. Thank you for rescuing me."


	6. Chapter 6

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

He watched Princess Emma. She seemed more relaxed, and she was breathing easier. He stood and said, "Well, I'm rested. Are you ready to continue our hike?"

She stood and nodded. "I'm ready, Hook."

He looked down at her bare feet. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she said with her jaw set in determination and her eyes staring ahead.

He scoffed. "I'll not think less of you for admitting your feet hurt, Emma."

"It doesn't do any good for me to complain right now, does it?" She relented though. "Yes, they hurt, but there isn't anything we can do about it. You rescued me from The Dark One, he's the one who left me like this. Once we get back to your ship, I'll have shoes."

"Then let's get you back there." He indicated that they should start walking.

"How much further?" She paused and sighed. "I'll feel so much safer once I'm on board your ship."

He tried not to let her admission affect him. He pushed it out of his mind and focused instead on her question. "We've a few more hours to go. We'll make it in plenty of time to sail with the tide." She nodded, and he led her through the woods toward their destination. He tried to be careful of what kind of ground they were walking on. They briefly stopped one more time before they made it to the dinghy and to Sharkbait. He was impressed she didn't complain once.

They strode out of the woods, and he watched Sharkbait snap to attention when he saw him. "I see you got her, Captain." He was smiling.

"Aye. Princess Emma, this is Sharkbait."

"Sharkbait?" She looked at him curiously.

He nodded. "I fell overboard in shark infested water years ago in Neverland. Mac started calling me Sharkbait, and it stuck."

"What is your actual name?"

"Bob, Your Highness." He said with a straight face.

Killian watched Emma burst out laughing. "Bob!" She began laughing even harder.

"Aye, that's my name." He looked at her, confused.

She grew serious and stared at him. "Sorry, I thought it was a joke about falling in. Bob, like bobbing in the water."

Sharkbait started laughing too. "That jerk!" He said with no real heat. "I could've kept my name, and it could've worked too. I didn't think about that."

Emma smiled at him kindly. "I don't know about that. I know lots of Bobs and only one Sharkbait. It makes you unique. I like it."

He blushed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Call me Emma. All my friends do."

"I don't know if that's appropriate, Your-"

She cut him off. "You're pirates, right?" He nodded. "Then I'm not really your princess. Call me Emma. I'll be living on your ship for a while. The title will get old very fast if you insist on using it."

Killian saw Sharkbait look at him nervously. "You better listen to the lady," he said.

Sharkbait nodded and dragged the dinghy almost into the water. "May I help you onboard, Emma?" He held out his hand to help her in.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She took her hand and stepped in. Killian noticed that he averted his eyes as she climbed in since all she was wearing was his leather coat.

They both then dragged the dinghy into the shallows, stepped in, and paddled back to the ship. It was hoisted up, and they helped her carefully climb out and onto the ship.

She let out a huge sigh. "I'm so happy to be on board." She looked around and smiled at Killian. "You have a magnificent ship! Oh, I would love for Admiral Hornblower to see this."

He chuckled and said, "He's been aboard. You can't possibly think he'd let me sail off to rescue you without getting a full tour of my ship."

She smiled at him. "I bet he was impressed."

He nodded at her then changed the subject. "As everyone prepares to get underway, I'll show you to your room. You can rest and change in there."

He opened the door for her, and he heard her exclaim, "Oh, thank you! A hot bath!" He looked and noticed his crew had thought to prepare a bath for her without being asked. It appeared that many of the crew were happy to be on a rescue mission.

"I'll let you bathe and change. I've work to do to get as far away from The Dark One's home as quickly as we can." He smirked and held up his hooked hand. "He doesn't like people taking his things."

"Or bedding his wife." She quipped.

He scoffed. "Hardly. I merely rescued her." He didn't know why it was so important to him that she was clear on it, but he added, "I didn't sleep with her." He then stepped back and closed the door.

Killian stood at the helm of the ship as he steered them out into open water. He thought back to his attempt to save Milah. He was tied to the mast when The Dark One reached in, pulled out her heart, and crushed it. He gripped the wheel tighter in his right hand. What made anyone so sure that he could keep Emma safe? He failed against him the last time. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus on getting her far away from there. The winds were in their favor, and his magical ship was the fastest in all the realms. He quickly put distance between them.

"Old Tom!"

"Aye, Captain!" He quickly came over to Killian for his orders.

"Take the helm and keep her on course. I'm going to look at the maps and see where we should head to next." He paused. "Oh, and who thought of preparing a bath for Princess Emma?"

"Murphy, Captain." He chuckled. "We didn't let him do it though, Sir. Don't you worry. He wasn't able to make a mess of it." Old Tom took his place, and Killian walked past her door to his cabin. He refrained from knocking and asking for his coat back. He knew he should let her be for now.

He walked into his cabin and saw his jacket hung on a hook on the wall. He pulled it down and shrugged it on. It smelled like her.

He then pulled out his maps and laid them out flat on the table. "Where to next?" He asked himself. He looked at the chest of gold he was given to keep his men happy. They could go anywhere. He just had to figure out the best place to take them all that would keep her identity a secret. He smirked, drinking and whoring didn't matter with a language barrier. The crew wouldn't be able to slip and tell anyone the princess was on board in a land where they didn't speak the language.

He pointed at the map, Agrabah. It seemed as good as any other place to him. It wasn't too far off course from where they were headed already. He knew The Dark One had ties there at one point, but Jafar was defeated and killed years ago. He pulled out his instruments and charted a course. He figured it would take a week. He then sat and thought about how much of the coins he would give to his crew to help them have a good time. Once it was all decided, he went topside to change course.

He approached Old Tom and took the helm to get on course. "Tell the crew we sail to Agrabah." He went and passed along word of their destination, and he heard excited chatter, seeing smiles on everyone's faces. His crew was pleased to be headed to such an exotic location. He knew they especially loved seeing the belly dancers.

A quarter of an hour later, he noticed something that drew the crew's attention. He turned to look and saw Emma coming out, smiling at everyone. She looked stunning. She saw him and climbed up to join him at the helm. When she arrived, she said, "That leather coat looks much better on you." She blushed and changed the topic. "It looks like fair sailing, Captain."

"Aye, it is. I heard from Admiral Hornblower that you're a good sailor." He glanced at her, and she was staring out to sea.

"I'm the princess, he has to say that." She smirked at him then looked back out at the ocean. "I'm glad to be out here though. I feel free after being locked in that room."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm strong."

"That's not an answer, Emma." He looked at her and waited for her true answer.

She shrugged. "Far weaker people have gone through far more difficult things and survived. I have an incredible support system around me. I did find out for the first time that bad things can actually happen to me, but my mother went through far worse." She looked at him. "I was rescued before anything got too bad. There is a lot of comfort in that. Thank you, Captain."

"Killian." He smirked and repeated Snow's words and hers. "My friends call me Killian."

"And, the damsels in distress that you save, what do they call you?" She gave him a saucy smile.

He'd only ever tried to save one woman before, and that didn't go well. He pushed that out of his mind and said, "Let's stick with Killian, Love." He smiled when she didn't call him on it. He was right. Now that she was safe from The Dark One, she didn't need as much control.

"So, Killian, where are we headed?"

"Agrabah."

Her eyes lit up. "I love it there! How long until we get there?"

"About a week if the weather holds." He smiled at her enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian called out, "Old Tom! Come and take the helm." He then looked at Emma. "I've something for your wrist."

"I'm fine." She insisted.

He held up his hook and said, "You came out better from your confrontation with The Dark One than I did. Let's just make sure it doesn't get infected."

Old Tom arrived, and Emma looked at him funny. "You're not old. Is there a Young Tom on the ship?"

"No." He replied. "It's just what they call me."

She looked perplexed. "But… Nevermind."

Killian laughed at her confusion. "Don't try to make too much sense of his name. It's just what it is." He stepped back and let him take the helm. He then looked at Emma. "Let's get that taken care of."

He led her to his cabin, and she sat at the table and put her arm out. "Think it will scar?"

"Aye, probably."

She frowned and looked at it. "Too bad. I don't really want a physical reminder of that time."

"Look at it this way. It's a reminder that he didn't get what he wanted."

"Because his son didn't…"

"I still would have rescued you. I'm glad he didn't, but you'd still be safe now."

"How do you handle it? He took your hand," she asked him, never removing her eyes from her wrist.

"And killed his wife in front of me," he added. "I wouldn't recommend handling things like I did. Revenge doesn't seem your style, and whores don't seem your type." He smirked at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not the female kind for sure. Think you can find me a male?" He looked at her in shock, and she laughed. "I was kidding. I doubt I'd have to pay for sex." She winked.

"Not with a body like that." He agreed. "I've some salve for that." He didn't even think. He just lifted her hand with his hooked hand and started applying it. He then noticed what he did and looked up quickly to her to see her reaction.

"What?" She asked, perplexed.

"You're not afraid of my hook?"

"Should I be?"

"Most are."

She snorted and shook her head. "I've been in the home of The Dark One himself. I know when I'm in danger, and I'm not in danger from you." She smiled at him and said, "Now, the others that are scared probably have reason to be. I've heard you're a deadly pirate. Yet, I actually feel safer around you because of your hook."

He finished putting the salve on, closed the tin, and handed it to her. "Here, you keep it. You'll want to reapply it in the morning."

"Thank you. It actually hurts less." She flexed it then stood and held the tin. "I'll put it in my room. When I'm done with that, where may I go on the ship?"

"You're welcome to go anywhere, Love."

"Thank you, Captain."

"It's Killian, remember?"

"It doesn't feel right to call you that on your ship."

"In that case, I'll call you princess."

She laughed. "You win. Killian it is."

They exited his room, and he went to take the helm back from Old Tom. "Captain, Sharkbait's smitten with her. He's telling everyone how kind she is."

Killian chuckled. "We don't have much history with a kind ruler, do we?"

"That we don't."

"Keep me informed of what people think of her. I need to know how she's received on this ship. I think she'll be here a while." He looked at Old Tom. "If it makes you uncomfortable, keep names out of it."

"We've had a woman on board before."

"Not a royal."

"I don't think anyone believes that the Misthaven royalty is anything like King George. You told us her father killed the monster. That will help her be accepted easier on this ship."

Killian smiled. "That I believe." He took the helm, and Old Tom went back to his duties.

A few hours later, he went looking for Emma. He'd told her she could go anywhere on the ship she wanted to, and she hadn't come out on deck. He found her with Mac sharpening swords. She looked up when he entered, and she smiled and went back to sharpening.

"He put you to work?"

She shook her head. "I asked if he had any scabbards for my dagger, and he gave me this." She set the sword down and held up her knife now safely stored in a scabbard. "He told me I could take it. I said I would, only if he let me help sharpen the swords. It took a while, but he finally relented."

Mac spoke up. "She's real good at it too, Captain. Said Lancelot showed her when she was little. Can you imagine that?"

"I met him. He said he and her father trained her to be quite the fine swordswoman also."

She smiled up at him. "I can defend myself."

"Do you need to borrow a sword while you're on board?" Killian asked.

She shook her head. "Mine was packed in my trunk."

"I should've known." He smiled. "I'll let you get back to it then." He then pivoted and left the room that worked as their armory.

Killian had sent word, inviting Emma to share dinner with him in his cabin. He didn't know how appropriate it was, but he did it anyway. He figured she could always decline. She sent word back that she'd love to join him, and right on time, he heard a knock at his door. He welcomed her in and swallowed hard. She was stunning in her dress.

"I only remember seeing one chest in your room. Seems that dress would take up quite a lot of room."

She smiled at him and wiggled her fingers. "It's magic. Regina enchanted the chest to be able to hold a lot more than it normally would. She gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

"You call her Regina?"

She smiled. "She doesn't really want to be called grandmother." Emma sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "She isn't really grandmotherly either. She's more of a… mentor? Yea. That's the best word for it."

"How is that?" He asked.

She pointed at the unlit candles that sat on the table while the sun was still up. "May I light those?" He told her she could, and she focused on them and they lit. "I have a very small ability to do magic. Regina says it's because I'm born of true love."

"That's a handy one to be able to do. Why didn't you set Baelfire, well… on fire?"

"That was an option. I didn't want to anger him, and he wasn't trying to force himself on me. I figured I only had one attempt at it before The Dark One did something about it."

"Smart." He nodded approvingly.

There was a knock on the door and Killian told them to come in. Sharkbait brought in dinner, set it in front of them then headed back out.

"This looks delicious. Your cook is quite talented."

"Shorty will be glad to hear that."

"Let me guess, he's tall?"

He shook his head, "No, he's short. Why?"

"Nevermind." She smiled and began eating. "It is good."

"I'm glad you like it." He began eating too. Shorty really had outdone himself for the princess.

"So, Agrabah. What made you think of that?"

"The crew can have their fun and not spill that a princess is on board. The Dark One will figure out who took her quickly. We just don't want to leave him a trail to follow."

"Makes sense." She went back to eating for a bit, and he couldn't figure out why she blushed. "Will we make any stops on the way, or are we going straight there?"

"We'll head straight there. The ship is well stocked after our time in Misthaven."

She nodded. "How were my parents?"

"Hopeful."

She smiled. "That would be my mother. She's always about holding on to hope. My father?"

"Hated that he wasn't sailing with me to rescue you. "

"That sounds like him too." She smiled at him. "Thank you for all you've done for me."

"I have a feeling that you're used to having people go out of their way for you." He commented lightly.

She looked up and began to protest. "I'm not like that, really."

"I didn't mean it that way, Love. I merely meant that everyone we came across was thrilled to help us and talk to us after they knew we were going off to rescue you. I'm a pirate, and I've never received a welcome like that. We were treated like heroes before we even did anything. Everyone wants you back."

She blushed. "They're all so good to me."

"I've a feeling it has more to do with who you are." He smiled at her. "Sharkbait and Mac are already big fans of you."

"They're sweet guys."

He laughed out loud at that and shook his head in wonderment. "I've never heard that said with honesty about a pirate before."

She shrugged. "One of the people I spend the most time with is Regina. She was so evil. I've learned that people are complex, and that, if you just take them as they first appear, then you miss out on some incredible people. Grumpy, is well… grumpy, but if you get to know him, you'll realize it's hard to find a more loyal man." She set down her fork and said, "When I was five, a girl three years older than me said that people only liked me because I was the princess. Grumpy noticed something was bothering me and got me to tell him." She chuckled. "Her parents were not pleased that a grown man told their daughter that she was spiteful and that he hoped she'd end up an old hag."

Killian laughed. "I saw him. He's the one who read the charges against me. Your mother then immediately pardoned me of all my crimes. If I'd known, I would've made sure they had the complete list. Now there are still crimes I can be tried for in Misthaven if they figure them out."

Emma laughed. "Tell my mother, and she'll pardon you for those too."

They chatted into the evening, and eventually, she yawned and said she should get to bed. As he laid down later that night, he realized he had a smile firmly affixed to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

The next day, Killian was at the helm of the ship when he heard screaming. Someone was yelling for Alastar, the ship's medic. He left the helm and saw Murphy laying on the deck with a huge gash in his leg. "What the bloody hell happened here?!" Mac was already putting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"He fell and gashed his leg on a nail somehow. I'd be damned if I could figure out how he hurts himself every damn time." One of the crew said.

Suddenly, Emma rushed up with Alastar, and as he cursed, he pulled out the supplies he needed to do sutures. "I don't know if I can save the leg. I'll try."

Emma, never hesitating, reached forward, put her hand over the wound, and looked at Mac. "Let me try. I have a little magic." Mac removed the pressure without question, and Murphy's leg started bleeding more. Emma concentrated, and a soft shimmer appeared in the air. The wound began to knit together, the blood trickle slowed, and then stopped. A sweat broke out on her brow, and she began to look faint. Killian noticed her looking pale and caught her as she passed out. All that was left was a cut that was deep enough for stitches but not deep enough to cause him to lose his leg.

Alastar, not missing a beat, stitched him up, and then everyone looked at an unconscious Emma. Killian lifted her and said, "Murphy, stay off that leg as long as Alastar tells you to. We don't want those stitches tearing. We've good weather, and we can spare you. Mac, go tell Shorty to prepare her something to eat for when she wakes up. I've got a feeling she'll need the energy."

Everyone nodded and stepped back to perform their duties, and Killian carried her to her room. He managed to open the door and lay her on her bed. Alastar followed him in and said, "I figured you might want me to check on her."

"Aye, you're right." He stepped back and gave him some room.

"Her pulse is even, and so is her breathing. Did you know she had magic?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, she lit candles one night."

Alastar smiled. "She's even more impressive than we knew. I was going to try to help save Murphy's leg, but it was a hopeless cause. I just wanted him to be given time to accept it before I had to cut it off. Damn, it would have been painful for him to lose it."

Killian just nodded. He didn't mention he was worried about how the crew would take it that she had magic. Most of their run-ins with magic had left a bad taste in their mouth. He saw how they recoiled from Regina, and she hadn't been evil for almost two decades.

There was a knock on the door, and some bread and cheese were delivered by Mac. They were placed on her table, and they all left her to rest. Killian went to his cabin, sat at his table, and stared at the candles. He'd seen her perform magic twice now, and each time he was left with a feeling of awe and wonderment. She was spectacular.

There was a knock at his door. He yelled for them to enter, and Murphy hobbled in. "Captain, I'm going to go rest. Please, tell Emma thank you from me when she wakes. I've got a feeling I owe her for my leg." He cast a sad look down. "I hate that she was so affected by helping me. She'll be okay, right?"

Killian nodded. "Alastar said that her pulse and breathing are fine. She probably just used a lot of energy."

"I'm glad." He sighed. "You should hear how the men are talking about her."

Killian's head whipped up to look him in the eyes. "And, how's that?" He said in a guarded tone.

"That we're pirates and we steal things all the time. They don't think that we should take her back to her kingdom. We all believe that she belongs here, Captain." He smiled and bowed. "I'll go and rest now. I can't ruin something she gave so much energy towards fixing."

"You're dismissed."

Two things framed the rest of the trip to Agrabah. One was that the weather held, and it was smooth sailing. The other was that Emma was looked on as another member of the crew, one they wanted to keep with them. Instead of being filled with drudgery, that week was a wonderful time for Killian. Emma spent much of her time with the crew, and they had accepted her magic completely and without suspicion. The whole ship seemed transformed.

One day, he heard shouting and cheering, and many were gathered around a target pinned to the wooden mast. Emma had throwing knives in her hand, and she was laughing with the crew. He observed them as they watched her throw knife after knife into the bullseye. One asked how she got so good at it. Emma replied, "My mother is an expert archer, and I was so impressed by that when I was little, but I grew up and wanted to be different than her. I was a bit rebellious. I picked up throwing knives instead." She shrugged. "To me, it was something I could be good at all on my own."

"But, you learned the sword, like your father." One man commented.

She nodded. "Yes, but I've always been daddy's little girl. That, and the boys used to tell me that girls couldn't use swords. I don't like being told I can't do something."

"I bet you proved them wrong!"

"I learned how to swordfight, knocked them on their asses, and held the sword tip to their throat." She laughed and shook her head in amusement. "That shut them up." They all laughed at that.

Killian made his way back to the helm. He was glad she was fitting in so well, so quickly.

Admiral Hornblower was correct about Emma; she was a good sailor, and not just "for a princess." She knew quite a lot, and she'd been trained on and could tie every single nautical knot his crew could throw at her to test her. When she didn't know something, she learned. Pretty soon, the whole crew had taken her under their wing and made a point of teaching her everything about sailing she didn't know. They didn't have the hang-ups on teaching a princess the less interesting parts of sailing that other men of her kingdom might have had. She seemed to love learning everything they were willing to teach her.

Killian noticed that he had an innate ability to know where she was at all times. He didn't know what to make of it. For now, he chalked it up to the gentleman in him determined to watch out for the princess that he was hired to protect.

Four days into their trip, while Killian and Emma were having dinner together, he couldn't help himself, and he asked, "So, are there any boys that are missing you right now as we sail off on our adventure?"

She laughed. "Absolutely not! Mom is pretty traditional about most things, but that isn't one of them. I'm allowed to follow my heart. She gets this sappy look on her face when she says it. She found her true love, she wants me to find mine."

"And, he's not among the aristocracy in Misthaven, Love?" He quirked a brow in amusement.

She shook her head. "It's hard to fall for a boy you remember making cry when you beat him at swordplay." Her eyes danced. "Daddy always figured I'd need a unique kind of man. One with better sword skills than me." She laughed. "It's his fault, he trained me too well. Not many men can beat me."

"Maybe that was the point. He's your father, he might not want you to marry, Love." He took a sip of his rum and said, "Most fathers I know want to keep their daughters away from men."

She looked at him and burst out laughing. "You're probably right!" She sobered a moment. "He will have to be quite the man. I have so much love in my life that it would take a lot to tie me down to a man."

"I can tie you down if you want it, Love." He gave her a searing look.

She blushed scarlet. "Th- that's now what I meant." She cast her eyes to the table.

As he laid in bed later that night, he cursed himself for that comment. As he closed his eyes, all he could think about was how he made her uncomfortable and how badly he wanted to do that to her. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, kind, and fearless. She had an independence in her that made him want to get her to willingly submit to him. He rubbed his hand over his face. He needed to stop thinking about her tied to his bed like that. She was a princess, and she was going home eventually. Then Murphy's words stuck in his head. They were pirates, and they took what they wanted. And he admitted that he wanted her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Blueeyeddevil06 for being my beta!

Rumplestiltskin gathered his things and prepared to leave his estate for a while. "Bae, if you aren't going to bed the girl, you might as well come with me." He ushered him over. He was impatient to be gone and have a distraction from his cowardly son's actions or inactions.

"Papa, she's falling for me. I just know it. I saw it in her eyes today when I went in to talk to her. She didn't tell me to go to hell this time." He spoke with conviction and carried his things over with him to depart with his father.

Rumple raised his hand in a flourish and said, "I don't think that's true. I taught you to take what you want when you want it. You should've taken her already." He was quickly losing patience with his boy.

He spent a week traveling to different kingdoms with Baelfire. He was trying to train his son to start taking over some of the "family business." Many had begged him for favors, and he made sure to collect a heavy price from them. From some kingdoms, he accepted them, promising him a future favor in return for his help. He was well pleased with how things had gone.

"One last stop." Rumplestiltskin said, "This last kingdom should be desperate for my help by the time we arrive. I might have… delayed a little." He smirked. "I think this time I'll take his oldest child. That always seems to be the biggest sacrifice for people." He laughed maniacally, then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and arrived at a kingdom far away that had begged him for help. He appeared sitting on the throne with Baelfire standing next to him.

He laughed at everyone staring at him. "You sent me a message? Something about help, help, we're dying, can you save us?" He had given a mocking rendition of their pain. Then he grew serious, "Now, the answer is yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town." He paused for effect and gestured with his hands when he said. "For a price."

The ruler stated, "We sent you a promise of gold."

"Ah, you see, I… make gold. What I want is something a bit more... special. My price... is her." He pointed at a beautiful woman, the man's oldest child.

The man next to her was angry, "The young lady is engaged, to me."

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It's her or no deal." He laughed at everyone's distress. He loved the agony he was putting everyone through. He knew he'd win in the end. They needed his help to stop the ogres from slaughtering their people. He always won.

The father yelled out, "Get out! Leave!" He pointed at the door.

Rumpelstiltskin was pleased; it was all going according to plan. "As you wish." He'd seen the look on the girl's face. She would agree to go with him.

She yelled out, "No, wait! I will go with you."

Her betrothed stepped forward and said, "I forbid it!" He then tried to push her behind him and shield her from view.

"No one decides my fate but me. I shall go." She insisted, bravely.

"It's forever, dearie." He smirked and did a flourish of his hands.

She looked him in the eyes and demanded to know, "My family, my friends, they will all live?"

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine. I will go with you forever." She agreed and stood tall and firm.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and said, "Deal." She had stuck the deal, and he had her for life.

"Belle, Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please, you can't go with this... beast!"

"Father, Gaston, it's been decided." She squared her shoulders and looked them in the eye.

"You know she's right. The deal has been struck. Oh, congratulations on your little war." He did a flourish of his hands that cast magic this time. He halted the ogres at the border and pushed back the ones that had crossed them. "Your little war… is over." He laughed, and Belle and Baelfire disappeared with him.

He was brought up short when they arrived in his estate near Baelfire's room, where Walsh lay dead and very cold. Someone had pierced his heart with a knife. He waved his hand, and his body and the large pool of blood disappeared.

Belle asked, "What did you do with him?!"

"His body is now in the woods somewhere. The animals can take care of him." He had already moved on and didn't care about him.

"But he was a man, and you just discarded him."

He looked at her funny, "He failed at his duty."

"And what was that?"

He ignored her question and walked into Emma's room, and it was as he expected. She was gone. Damn. "Baelfire!"

"Yes, Papa?" He stepped into the room.

"It seems like you took too long to make her your wife! I went to all that trouble to take her for you, and you let it go to waste!" He was furious. "She could have been yours, but now I'm going to have to use favors promised to me to track her down. I had plans for those! Next time we get a hold of her, you will listen to me!" He walked over and shoved Baelfire hard, and he fell to the floor. "This is your fault!" He then stormed out of the room in anger.

"Zelena!" He called out loudly. "Zelena, get over here!"

Zelena appeared in a swirl of green smoke. "You called, Rumplestiltskin?"

"That useless oaf, Walsh, let Emma be taken. I need your help tracking her down." He looked at her and demanded, "Don't let anyone know somebody took her from me. Just let them know we're looking for her."

"I wouldn't embarrass you like that." She demurred and then looked around. "Where is Walsh's body? I'll miss him; he was a useful little monkey."

"You'll find him in the woods if you want him." He waved his hands to dismiss her concern. "I don't have any use for someone who fails me." He pointed at her. "The only reason I'm working with you was that your sister Regina abandoned me for true love. She's better at magic than you are. Don't fail me in this!"

"I won't." She looked petulant to him, but he didn't care. If she felt she had something to prove, she'd work faster and harder.

He looked around and noticed that Belle had disappeared. He found her after she'd changed her clothes and started cleaning his home. He walked into the sitting room she was dusting, and she jumped and knocked a teacup over. She reached down and carefully picked it up. "It's chipped." She looked distraught.

He commented, "It's just a cup." He watched her place it down gently on the tea set tray and carried it from the room.

He strode out and found Baelfire looking for him. "What do you want?"

"I want Emma."

"You had her, and you didn't take her." He was trying not to strike out at his son. "I will find her. Go do something useful."

"Like what?"

"Come up with something!" He then walked away from his son.

He walked into his study and paced the room frantically. He needed Emma as part of his plan. Baelfire didn't know that the first time she had sex, it would tie her irrevocably to that man. If it were Baelfire, he'd be safe, and she'd stay weak. If by some chance, and in this realm, that chance increased, she found her true love, it would tie them together, and she'd become incredibly powerful. He didn't want someone with that kind of power on the same side as Regina. That would mess with his plans and diminish the power he held.

He paused and laughed, surely she hadn't found her true love already, right?

He spent the next few days meeting with his contacts and promising that they would erase their debt to him if they found Emma. It was a generous offer from The Dark One, and everyone knew it. He expected they would find her quickly. After all, she was royalty, and she'd show up in a wealthy circle of people in some kingdom.

King David paced the bedroom and pulled at his hair again. Snow looked at him and patted the mattress. "Come to bed. It doesn't help to worry."

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "If only we had a way to hear from her. She doesn't have your affinity for birds."

"No, but she's smart. She'll come up with some way to safely let us know she's alive." She smiled gently. "You heard the news that The Dark One has been busy lately."

"Why does that make you happy?"

"It means he wasn't at his estate. It's selfish, but it means that if he left Emma behind, Killian had an easier time getting her out."

He sat down on the bed and sighed, "I hope so. I just wish our daughter's true love wasn't a whoring pirate."

"It is what it is. Tink was sure, and you know how right she was about Regina. I'm scared to think of what would have happened if she didn't walk through that door and meet Robin that day."

He nodded, "Years more of war. That's for sure."

"He's her true love, and we just have to let them find it out for themselves."

David climbed in bed and looked at Snow, "Have hope?"

"Always, have hope. We both know that true love always wins."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian knocked on Emma's door and heard, "Come in!" He opened the door, and she was sitting at the table drawing a beautiful swan on a piece of paper.

"I didn't know you could draw." He commented lightly.

She smiled up at him, "This I can draw and a few other things." She then folded it up, pressed a wax seal on it, and wrote mailing directions.

"What are you doing?" He was puzzled as to what was happening. Why mail a picture and no note.

"I figured my parents would want to know that I'm safe. I'm sending this to Granny, she'll get it, and she will know to pass it along to them." She put the letter in her pocket and stood.

"Granny?"

"My godmother's grandmother. We all just call her Granny, though."

He chuckled, "I met Red; she's the wolf, right?" Emma nodded. "I met her husband too. He seems like a solid chap."

"He is. He's a good man and is sweet to her. He keeps her grounded."

"Shall we head out of here and depart the ship? The docking fee is all paid, and the men have their orders." He indicated that she should go first.

She smiled and exited the room and then walked on his side with the hook. He noticed and didn't comment on it, for now. What he did say was, "And, why send just a picture of a swan?"

"It was our secret signal when I was a little girl. They had peace with Regina, but my parents, being used to hardship, told me that the swan was our secret sign. We never had to use it before. Now, I'm glad we have it." She smiled at him. "They'll know I'm safe."

"You don't have an affinity for birds, like your mother?"

She shook her head, "No, that's all her. Although, in a way, I'm sending a message with a bird." Her eyes danced with delight.

Killian led her down to the dock and towards the city, and the sound of music washed over them. Someone somewhere was playing the darbuka, and the dun, duun, tak, tak, dun, tak of the Baladi rhythm added a sweet sound to the city. Emma smiled and twitched her hands to the beat. "You like this music, do you?"

She nodded, "I love the Baladi rhythm playing right now. When Jasmine and Aladdin visited us, she taught me how to dance to it."

"You know how to belly dance?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I'm not nearly as good as her." She then got lost in the entertainment of a street performer. She was watching someone charming a snake. "Look at that! Isn't it incredible?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm; he enjoyed seeing things through her eyes. The world had not jaded her. They wandered a bit, and she stopped him. "Let's mail this."

He looked around, "Where?"

"Here." She pulled him into a shop.

"Emma, they don't speak English here. We'll need to go to a place used to dealing with foreigners."

She just laughed at him, turned to the woman behind the counter, and started speaking in a language he couldn't pretend to understand. Before he knew it, she handed over the letter and the money to post it, and they were leaving the shop. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I speak Arabic."

"Since when!?"

"I'm a princess, and my parents have ties to a lot of different nations. I started learning it when I was a child." She winked at him.

He shook his head in amazement. "Aren't you full of surprises?"

She smiled at him and said, "A girl needs to have a little mystery to her." She then stopped in her tracks, and her smile grew. "I know of a fun place." She then pulled him down a back alley and knocked on a back door. A peephole opened up, and she said, "Sahar." The door swung open.

"And what does that mean?" He asked.

She wiggled her fingers, "Magic."

They entered the room and music was playing, and there were a lot of people sitting at tables. He found them one, and he led her over. She might be the one able to speak Arabic, but he was the one tasked with protecting her. He noticed she grabbed onto his hook as he led her through the room. They sat, and she placed an order.

He smiled, "And what kind of tea are we drinking?"

"The rum kind." She chuckled at his surprise. "Drinking is frowned upon here, but you can't imagine the only place the rum you are smuggling here right now just goes to the section that caters to foreigners."

"You know that we're smuggling rum?"

"You're pirates." She rolled her eyes at him.

The waitress put two glasses on the table, and he took a drink. "This is good rum." She drank some too, and he smiled. "Your parents can drink rum too."

She laughed, "You drank rum with them." She fidgeted a bit. "They must be so worried about me."

"Aye, they were so worried they worked with a pirate." He smirked at her. "A rather dashing one, though, at least."

Killian started to be aware of a murmur running through what he now knew to be a bar. "What's gotten everyone so nervous?"

"You." She said lightly. "Apparently, Captain Hook is a feared pirate captain, and everyone knows to stay away from 'your woman' or else they risk death."

"And what makes them so sure you're my woman?" He jested.

She rolled her eyes flirtatiously and said, "I don't look like your sister. She picked up his hook with her pointer finger and then ran it along his hook. "And, we're here, just the two of us."

He swallowed hard and then tried to appear unaffected by what she just did. It was hot, and it was the first time anyone ever touched his hook like that. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her and show them all how much he wanted her to be his woman. Instead, he said, "Good. It will keep you safer if everyone is afraid of me."

She let go of his hook and took a drink of her rum. "Tomorrow, can I go shopping? My parents had money packed in my trunk."

He nodded, "I'll go with you. It sounds like I'll be a good bodyguard for you."

Killian was trying to figure out the next day how him taking her shopping ended up including Mac, Shorty, and Sharkbait. They all wore their swords and were on the lookout for trouble. It seemed that she had some very loyal protectors. He did chuckle when she had started buying things, and Sharkbait offered to carry her packages for her.

They stopped at a shop, and she stepped in to talk to the woman selling jewelry, and he noticed some commotion going on up the street. He stepped into the shop and called out to her that it was time to go. She grabbed his hooked hand and let him lead her out. He pushed her behind him, and she whispered. "The prince is coming. I have to hide; he knows what I look like."

Killian looked at the other men, "Take those things directly back to the ship. We're going to take back allies to get there." He whispered to her. "Let's go and get you to the ship for the rest of the day."

She nodded, grabbed his hook, and let him lead her through the crowd as she kept her head down and didn't look where they were going. He looked back and noticed what she was doing. He wondered when he'd gotten her to trust him this much. It felt good.

He turned down an alley and noticed the prince's entourage was about to pass them. He pressed her up against the wall and hid her by kissing her. Part of his brain pointed out he didn't have to do that. The rest of his brain was yelling at him to deepen the kiss and taste her. She felt so warm and so soft. His mind reeled when he felt her open her mouth to him to give him access. He deepened the kiss and poured his passion into her, and pressed her against the wall with his body. When they broke the kiss, he looked down at her kiss swollen lips and her beautiful eyes and barely resisted kissing her again. "We should head back to the ship, Love." He watched her nod, and she grabbed his hook, and they were off.

They weaved through alleys, and his sense of direction never failed him. They then made it to the docks, and he took Emma back on his ship. He finally had her on board, and he noticed her sigh in relief. She smirked at him, "That prince has asked me to marry him twice. He would have recognized me."

"He's persistent, that's for sure."

"He has an older brother who will become Sultan one day. He's looking for a better title than a prince." She made an odd face and said, "There are a lot of princes out there like that."

"And you don't fancy them, Love?"

She shook her head. "I don't fancy them." She stepped forward, placed her hand on his chest, and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back and said, "I better go unload my purchases." Then she walked away, leaving him standing there on the deck trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Once Emma left to go take care of the things she purchased, Old Tom walked up to him and said, "Captain, there is an opportunity to smuggle some fabric out of here. They wouldn't tell me the destination, but I'm sure they'd talk to you."

Killian nodded, "Grab Mac, and you both should come along with me. Make sure you're armed." Old Tom ran off to follow his orders, and they were both back quickly. They then departed the vessel, and Old Tom brought him to the place he was instructed to go.

Killian stepped into the backroom looking menacing as Captain Hook and the man there tried to hide his initial terror. He failed. "You have some fabric you want to be smuggled?"

The man swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, I don't want to pay the taxes on them here, and I want a reasonable price. I know of a buyer who's interested in purchasing some. The rest you can sell wherever you want."

Killian not so subtly held his hook out and smiled. "What price are you asking for it?"

They haggled on the price and eventually came to an agreement that was to be paid upon delivery. After he inspected the fabric, they left the shop, and he looked at Old Tom, "That blue fabric with the gold thread running through it needs to be set aside for Emma."

"Yes, Captain. I'll make sure it is."

He nodded in approval, and his attention was drawn to a man yelling, in English, at an incredibly skinny boy. "You're worthless, just like your mother was!" He then stepped forward and slapped the boy across the face. "I can't believe I even bother feeding you."

Killian tried not to cringe at the man's treatment of his child. He stepped forward and caught the man's fist in his right hand before it could connect with his son's face. He then held up his hook to threaten the man and stared coolly at him. "That's enough of that, mate." He said in a calm, deadly tone. Without looking away from the man, he spoke to the child. "Boy, ever thought of becoming a pirate?"

"Wha-"

Mac said kindly, looking at the child, "He's asking if you want to come with us and sail with Captain Hook."

The boy looked wide-eyed at Killian, "Wow, you're Captain Hook?" He walked over to him and looked up at him, "I'll come with you."

Killian spoke to the father, "Get lost. He's not yours to hit anymore." It disgusted him the way some people treated their children. He looked then at the boy and noticed how dirty he was. "Mac, go buy him some clothes." He handed Mac some coins. "Follow me, boy."

They walked to a nearby inn, then ordered a room, then sent the boy up, and paid for a bath and food for him. He looked at the child, "What's your name?"

"Billy, Captain." He tried to square his shoulders and look impressive. Just then, his stomach growled.

"We'll get you fed and cleaned up. We'll bring up the clothes that Mac is buying. Those rags need to be destroyed."

"Yes, Captain!" He nodded with enthusiasm. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Good lad. Now, head on up and scrub up well."

Mac returned not too long later, and they sent up one set of clothes. The rest was sitting wrapped in a parcel on the table where Killian, Mac, and Old Tom were drinking ale and waiting for the boy. No one questioned why he had decided to help the boy. After all, many of them had similar backstories.

Old Tom said, "At least the boy will know something about sailing. I recognize his father as one of the men aboard a merchant ship that just came in."

Killian just nodded. He was glad the boy would have his sea legs, but that wasn't why he stepped in. He remembered his father saying almost the same thing to him when he beat him. He took a sip of his ale and said, "Once the fabric is delivered, we'll head out of port at the next tide. We don't want to hang around and risk the local authorities being made aware that they didn't pay the taxes."

"Aye, Captain." They both said.

"Next, we head northwest, I'll be able to sell most of that fabric, and we'll look for what we're going to smuggle next." He finished his ale and noticed the boy coming down the stairs smiling. "Looks like we can head back to the ship."

They all stood, and Billy said, "Thank you, Captain."

"Time to show you the Jolly Roger. Mac, I'd like you to help get him settled."

"Aye, Captain. I'll be happy to." Killian knew he also had a similar experience as the boy, and he'd be able to understand him.

They all made it back to the ship, and Mac took Billy to show him around and give him some duties.

Emma walked up to Killian, "We have a new crew member?"

He nodded, "Yes, we do." He didn't know what she'd think of him making the boy a pirate.

"Good thing. The boy looks so skinny." She smiled up at him. "You rescued him too, didn't you?"

He reached back with his right hand and scratched the back of his head. "I saw his father beating him, and we took him in."

She smiled and said, "He's a lucky kid. What's his name?"

"Billy. His father was a sailor on a merchant ship, so he'll have his sea legs."

"That's handy." She grabbed his hook to get his attention. "You did an excellent thing, Killian."

He noticed she hadn't let go yet. "And how have you been, Love? Staying entertained?"

Her eyes danced with joy. She stepped forward and whispered, "I've been thinking about that kiss."

He looked her in the eyes, searching for her thoughts, "And?"

"I was hoping it wasn't a one-time thing." She gave him a flirtatious look, dropped his hook, and walked away.

Killian knew that Emma was letting him decide what he wanted right now. He just hoped he wasn't going to fuck things up. He knew she was a princess and she had family waiting for her. Beyond that, he wasn't sure what was happening. His mind raced back to the fact that they were pirates, and he was one of the most notorious of them all. Could he steal a princess, better yet, could he steal a princess's heart?

That night, he heard her knock on his door to meet him for dinner like usual. It was the first time he ever felt nervous. He told her to enter, and he felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Emma, Love. You look beautiful." That was only partly true. She was wearing a light pink dress that was beautiful on her, but it also exposed quite a lot of her breasts, and they looked incredibly sexy.

She blushed and sat in the chair he had pulled out for her. "Thank you, Captain."

"Captain? What happened to Killian, Love?"

She demurely looked him in the eyes. "I'm… nervous."

"And why is that? Surely you're not afraid of the dreaded Captain Hook." He teased.

"I'm terrified." She looked at her hands. "I… came on kind of strong today. I realized how silly it must have sounded. You're Captain Hook, and I'm a sheltered princess." She fidgeted with her hands a moment, then he watched her square her shoulders and looked up at him. "That was my first kiss, and I found I liked kissing you." She blushed again. "You're so much more worldly, and I must seem… not." The last word trailed off to where he was just able to hear it.

He had let her finish talking because he wanted to know what was on her beautiful mind and because he liked seeing her be brave when she was obviously terrified to speak to him about it. It made her even more attractive to him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Mac brought in their food, placed it on the table, and quietly left.

"Emma." He reached over and lifted her chin with his hook, and she didn't flinch. He reveled in that fact. "I want to kiss you more too." He leaned forward and gave her a searing kiss. He pulled back and said, "Let's eat. Then I want to kiss you more after supper."

She blushed and picked up her fork. "You do?"

He raked his eyes over her body and nodded. "Very much so."

While they ate, he told her about the fabric they were going to smuggle and what the course was that they were sailing. It wasn't a place he'd ever heard of before, but he was always open to discovering new places. She was excited to see somewhere new, and he was shocked she wasn't bothered by his smuggling.

When dinner was over, he pulled her out of her chair, into his lap, and kissed her, deepening it quickly and pressing his hand to the center of her back. She kissed him back passionately and ran her fingers through his hair, and tugged on it a little, holding him to her mouth desperately. They parted their lips to catch their breath, and he noticed she looked over at his hook he held out to the side awkwardly. He didn't want to hurt her with it. She grabbed it, arched her neck back, and ran the cool metal over the skin there. She released it, and he continued to stroke patterns on her neck with his hook. He heard her moan, and he slowly, nervously, trailed his hook down her neck over her collarbone, down to her plump breasts. She let out a sultry moan, and he began caressing her exposed breasts with his hook.

He tipped his hook, so he used the flat end to bring her head back to him and kissed her deeply. "Emma, I better walk you back to your room."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I plan on doing this right, Love, and I think that should be as far as we go. Tonight." He kissed her again and then walked her to her room. When he got there, he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Sweet dreams, Love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

That night, Killian lay awake for a long time, replaying the amazing kiss but mostly thinking about running his hook over her exposed skin. It stirred something deep within him, and not just in his loins. It amazed him that she could see his hook as something sensual, sexual, and was so obviously stimulated by it. She was so much more than just not afraid of it; she saw it as something about him that excited her. The flush he saw on her breasts as he ran his hook over them showed him something that her moans in pleasure told him also.

He greatly lamented that he liked Queen Snow and King David so much. He forced himself to remember who he was. He was Captain Hook, the villain, who took what he wanted. As her moans echoed in his head, he knew he wanted Emma. Now, he had two goals, to keep her away from Baelfire and convince her that she didn't want to go home. He needed her to stay with him. He would do everything in his power to keep her on his ship and eventually, if he hadn't read her wrong, in his bed.

The next morning he woke up, and when he applied the kohl around his eyes, he put it on a bit darker this time. It gave him a more menacing look and one he thought fit with the fact that he was out to steal a princess.

He exited his cabin and knocked on her door. "Come in." He heard and stepped in, smirking. He wanted another kiss.

"And how are you this morning, Love?" He asked, giving her his best sultry look.

She finished the last pin in her hair, stood, and walked up to him. "Hmm. I feel like there was something I wanted, but I can't remember what that was." She said flirtatiously.

He lifted his left arm and ran the tip of his hook down her neck. He watched her breathing increase. "Is this helping to jog your memory?"

"Kiss me."

He pulled her forward with his right hand on the middle of her back and crashed their lips together. He gave her a passionate kiss, and she opened her mouth to him, and he plunged his tongue in and tasted her. He brought the flat of his hook up behind her head and held her to him as her arms snaked around his waist and held onto him tightly.

When he broke the kiss, she hummed in contentment. "That was what I needed this morning."

"A kiss from a devilishly handsome pirate?"

She nodded, "Yes, any devilishly handsome pirate would do." She teased.

He growled, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "Anyone would do, Love?"

She nodded her head, and her eyes showed her humor. "Luckily, you're the only one on board that qualifies."

He kissed her again and said, "I'll make sure it stays that way."

He watched as some thought passed through her. It was apparent that it troubled her. She cast her eyes to her feet. "What…"

He waited for her to continue, and she didn't. "What's bothering you, Emma?"

"I…" She shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind." She tried to leave the room, but he stopped her, holding the door closed with his foot.

"You're not a coward, Emma, Love. Tell me." He looked her in the eye.

She clenched her jaw and straightened her shoulders. "I really like kissing you and things that we did last night. But, what is this between us? Does this mean anything to you?" She looked at him, and she seemed laid bare to him. He saw her insecurities.

He stared her in the eyes and took a step towards her crowding her space, and she stepped back, then he took another. They did that until he had her backed up against the wall. He pressed her up against it with his body and looked her in the eyes. "This is a pirate out to steal the heart of a princess. You will be mine." He growled out.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "And, what does the princess get?"

"A villain's devotion." He kissed her hard and pulled back. "Ready to start our day, Love?" She nodded and followed him out the door.

The fabric was set to arrive late afternoon, so the whole crew knew they sailed the next day with the tide. Killian took Emma off the ship again and into town. He felt her grab his hook in the crowd, and he smiled. "I noticed you always stand on the side with my hook, Love."

She nodded. "Was there a question there?" She teased.

"I was wondering why."

She rolled her eyes. "I grew up around some of the best swordsmen in all the realms. I learned early not to walk on the side that would hinder someone from drawing their sword."

"And, how did you learn that it was bad form?"

"My father told me. Remember, I'm daddy's girl. I listened the first time he told me."

His gut clenched; how was he going to convince her to stay with him? Instead, he just smiled at her and then bought her some food from a street vendor.

"This is delicious!" She smiled at him.

He took a bite, and his mouth was on fire. "That's hot! What are you talking about?" His face turned red.

She swiped the food from him and added it to hers. "That's okay if you can't take it. I'll eat it for you." She winked and sashayed off, eating the food. He bought himself some bread to try to cut down the spice. He was in enough pain to not care how he looked.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"I grew up eating all kinds of food. As a princess, you can't politely decline food, so my parents had their chef make all sorts of things for me to learn to be able to eat them." She shrugged. "It was just expected of me." She finished off the food and smirked. "Want a kiss?"

"Your kisses are hot, but I'm not ready for that kind of hot." He smiled at her as he saw her fingers drumming to the beat. "Want to dance, Love?" He held out his hand and pulled her to an area open for dancing.

"How did you know?" She smiled at him.

"You're a bit of an open book to me." He pulled her close and danced with her to the exotic beat. He loved watching her smile underneath the Agrabah sun. He reached up and spun her with his hooked hand, and she didn't miss a beat. Her eyes were shining and happy, and he wanted to kiss her right there in front of everyone. He held himself back, barely.

After a few songs, they continued. Emma saw the jewelry shop she had to leave the day before abruptly, and they both walked in. The woman behind the counter grew nervous when she saw Killian. Emma glanced at him, and she said, "She's afraid of Captain Hook." She looked at him apologetically.

"Tell her I'm here to buy that swan necklace." He pointed at the one that had caught his eye. "And, anything else that you want."

"You don't have to."

He gave her a heated look, "I want to, Love. Pick something."

She nodded and turned to the woman behind the counter and spoke to her. She then blushed and pointed at a beautiful gold hair clip that had anchors decorating it.

The woman smiled at Killian and pulled the two items out; she boxed the hair clip and held up the necklace, and put it on Emma for him.

"How much, Love?" She told him the price she negotiated and blushed at the cost. He pulled out the coins and a few extra and smiled at the woman. She beamed back at him, and they exited the shop.

Emma laughed, "I negotiated that, and you almost gave her the original price." She rolled her eyes.

"It helps to have her remember that Captain Hook is someone who will pay to have the best jewelry. When we come back, she'll trip over herself to help me."

"Captain Hook always has to be remembered." She teased.

"Aye, Love. My reputation is crucial. It keeps people from coming after me. There's a reason I'm the most feared pirate."

"And." She stepped forward and whispered, "Will you one day announce that you stole a princess from The Dark One?"

He shook his head, "Some things are better to keep to myself."

They wandered the port town for the rest of the day and decided to have dinner in his cabin. Just after they were served dinner, he immediately pulled her into his lap and moved her plate over. "I think you should sit here tonight."

She giggled. "And how will that work to eat like this?"

He kissed her and smirked, "I think it will be incredibly distracting." He then took his hook and traced the curve of her breast. "I like distractions."

Emma took a fork full of food and fed Killian. She then kissed his neck. "I'm starting to see the advantage of this." She then fed herself.

When they finished dinner, he teased her exposed skin with his hook again. He loved to hear her moans of pleasure it drew from her. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on her breast. "You're so sexy, Emma." He saw her expression darken and he arched his brow at her. "And what did I say to bother you?"

"I'm not-"

"You're an open book, Love."

She blushed. "I just worry how I match up to other women you've been with."

He gave her a searing look. "None of them compare to you. It took one look at your portrait at the palace, and no other woman looked attractive to me after that."

She looked at him in shock. "None?"

"I haven't touched another woman since I saw that portrait of you." He smirked, "Although some have tried to get me to." He brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "And I wasn't even slightly tempted." He kissed her passionately, and she molded her body to his. That night when he walked her to her door, he gave her a peck on the lips before they said goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian stood at the Jolly Roger's helm in the early morning light as his crew scrambled to perform their tasks so they could cast off and head out with the tide. They weighed anchor, and they headed out to the open sea. He watched as the sails were trimmed and caught the wind perfectly and they were off sailing to their new destination that he'd carefully charted on to the next adventure.

He eventually felt a warmth travel up his skin, one that he'd come to associate with Emma being nearby and turned to see her come up next to him a short time later. "And how did you sleep, Love?"

"There's nothing like a ship to rock you to sleep." She smiled mischievously at him, "And, nothing like searing kisses to give you sweet dreams." The wind blew her blond hair, and it caught the sunlight making it look golden.

"So, you had sweet dreams, Emma?"

She shook her head, "No, what would give you that idea?" She said, full of delight.

His eyes burned with desire, "Were my kisses not full of enough passion for you?" He used his hook to catch her wrist and pull her towards him. "I could fix that right now if you'd like."

Emma blushed prettily, and her eyes shone with desire. "But, the crew…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about them, Love?"

"Won't they mind?" She cast her eyes to her feet.

He laughed loudly, "No, trust me, Emma. They would be quite pleased." He leaned forward, intending on giving her a light peck on the lips. When she parted her lips for him, he couldn't help himself. He pulled her in between himself and the ship's wheel, pressing her back to it, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart from the kiss, he kept her boxed in. "You are entirely too enticing." He flicked his eyes down to her breasts. "I find myself already looking forward to dinner tonight."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "And, why is that?" She then smirked at him.

He leaned forward and huskily whispered into her ear, "I'd like to figure out how the soft skin of the exposed portions of your breasts feel against my lips." He saw her hand shake, and he amended, "Only if-"

"I want that." She interrupted quietly. "I'm excited, not nervous."

Killian groaned and stared at her. "The things you do to me, Love." He brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "You're stunning."

She blushed and smiled at him.

Killian was at the helm a while later when Alastar came up to him. "Murphy is doing well and resting. There's no sign of infection. That lass of yours is amazing." He paused. "Captain, may I make a suggestion?"

"Aye, you may."

"It might be good to come up with a different name to call her before we make land. It will help hide her identity and keep the men from slipping."

"Good idea, mate. I'll speak to her about it before we reach land." He sighed, left his hook holding the wheel, and ran his right hand through his hair. "She's to be protected at all costs. Got that?"

"Aye, Captain. I will reiterate that to the crew, but I think all the men are already clear on that." Alastar had a slight smile on his face. "We all want her to stay."

That night, he didn't pull her into his lap immediately at dinner. She was wearing an incredibly sexy dress that made her breasts look like they were about to fall out. He was hoping she'd make one wrong move, and they would. Nothing came of that, though.

As they ate, he asked, "What did you end up doing today, Love?"

"I helped Shorty do some cooking, visited with Murphy, and spoke with Billy."

Killian was kept up to date on Murphy's recovery, so he decided to ask about Billy. "And, how is the lad doing?"

"He loves sailing, and he's glad to be a part of your crew. I think it's because you're so feared, and he doesn't feel he needs to worry as long as you're happy." She smiled at him. "He was assured you are a feared pirate but a very fair captain." Emma then blushed.

"What are you leaving out? You're an open book, Love."

"And, he was told that if he takes care of the captain's woman, the transition would be even easier on him. I don't think they meant him to tell me that last part, though."

"Why did you blush? Although, it looks rather fetching on you, and I'm wondering how far it travels down." He gave her a searing look as his eyes flicked to her breasts.

"Am I your woman? I didn't want to presume."

He used the hook around the leg of her chair and pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I already said you would be mine." He then ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. He then took the flat of his hook and caressed her face with it. He dragged his hook down over her neck, he lightly applied the tip of the hook, and then continued down over her collarbone, over her plump breast, and right up to the edge of the fabric on her bodice. He then used his hook to pull the bodice down, and her right breast spilled out. He noticed she was panting hard, and her nipple was at a stiff peak. "I did tell you this morning that I wanted to kiss the exposed skin of your breasts." He then locked eyes with her as he lowered his head, kissed her nipple, and then took it in his mouth. He nipped at it and then licked to soothe the bite. His hook was still holding down her top. "You're my woman. Say it, Emma," he commanded in a gruff tone.

"I'm yours. Don't stop." She begged.

He was happy to comply with her desires, and he ran his hook across the neckline of her dress to the other side, freeing her left breast too. "So sexy." He brought his mouth to her other breast and nipped and sucked on it too.

She reached up and caressed his face as it was buried in her breast. "Killian, I'm all yours."

"Damn right you are." He sucked on her left breast as his hook came up and the tip of it played with her right nipple. She moaned out loudly, and he still couldn't believe how much his hook turned her on. "You like that?"

She nodded, "Yes! So much." She moaned again.

"Emma, it does something to me, Love. I enjoy hearing how much you like it when I touch you with my hook. You make me feel like a whole man." He admitted to her.

She huffed, "I prefer the hook. It's exciting, and it feels so titillating." She stood and sat straddling him in his lap. Her breasts were right in his face. She then ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head to her breast. "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Killian groaned and nipped and sucked on her breasts. "You're perfect, Emma."

Later that night, Killian laid in bed, wondering how long it would be until he couldn't take it anymore, and tried to get her into his bed. Every bit of him hoped she'd be willing.

The Dark One was raging. It has been days, and the longer Princess Emma was gone, the more likely it was to be that the theft of her would be discovered, and everyone would know it happened right under his nose. It was embarrassing.

Baelfire stood in front of his father, "She'll come back, Papa. I was growing on her."

Rumplestiltskin fumed. "I'm tired of hearing your delusions. I'm just surprised she didn't hang herself on her chains! She probably takes after her insufferable mother. She's all about hope." He made a sour face. "Get out of my sight!"

"But, Papa. I was here to find out if there was something I could do to help you."

He'd long since given up on the usefulness of his son. He admitted that Baelfire took too much after him before he became The Dark One. He was a coward also. He hated seeing his former weaknesses displayed. "Just get out of here. Come up with something on your own." After all, he came up with the idea of defeating the former Dark One. Maybe Baelfire would be pushed into some sort of useful action too.

"Yes, Papa." He left dejected.

He scowled after his son's retreating form. Even when he listened, he acted weakly. He picked up his inkwell and threw it across the room, and it smashed into the mantle of the fireplace.

"I'll clean that up," Belle said as she walked in unperturbed. She set a cup of tea down next to him and said, "This should help soothe you. I'll be right back to get the ink tidied up." She quickly came back with some rags and things to clean the stain and set to work.

Rumple took a sip of his tea and sighed; it was delicious. Instead, he said, "You're doing that wrong."

Belle looked at him questioningly. "How should I be doing it?"

"You can't," he waved his hand, and the stain was gone.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Well, you could have done that sooner!" She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.

Rumple smiled after her. She had spirit, and that was very rare in his life. He was starting to find her fascinating.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

The next morning there was a knock on Killian's cabin door. "Come in."

Emma stepped in, shut the door, and stepped right into his arms. She then pressed a kiss to his lips. "I needed that this morning."

"Something wrong, Love?"

"Not anymore." She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"Missed me, did you?" He looked down at her and focused on the necklace that she wore. He caught it up in his hook and lifted it. "Swan." He thought about it and nodded. "That's what we should start calling you. Alastar pointed out that we should stop referring to you as Emma to help hide your identity." He then let the pendant fall.

"I like it. Swan it is." She then kissed him passionately. "I really like kissing you, though, and other things."

He pulled back and brought his right hand to her breast. "And what are those other things pray tell?"

"That, right like that." She moaned.

He pulled down the bodice of her top and brought his mouth to her breast. He then sucked her nipple into his mouth and moaned. "You are too enticing. There are so many things I want to do to your body."

She moaned lustily and said, "I want that too."

He jerked back in surprise. "I don't think you know what I'm referring to, Love."

She rolled her eyes. "Sex. You want to have sex with me. I might be naive, but I'm not stupid." She pulled his chin up to look her in the eyes. "I want it too."

"You're a virgin."

She looked hurt. "So you won't sleep with me?"

"No! It's that you're a princess!"

She fixed her bodice and stepped back. She glared at him and said, "And, I'm falling in love with you." She walked to his door. "You have to decide if that matters to you or not." She then walked out of his cabin, slamming his door.

He turned and cursed and kicked one of his chairs, toppling it. "Fucking hell!" He raged. "How did that just happen? Since when is Captain Hook not willing to take a willing woman to his bed?!" He slammed his fist into his table. He then took a deep breath and finished getting ready for the day. He drew on his kohl eyeliner darker and looked in the mirror. "You're a fucking pirate. Act like one! She wants to be in your bed. Take her." He set his jaw and nodded. His shoulders then slumped, "Now I just have to get her to forgive me."

He headed out to perform his duties for the rest of the day. He sent word mid-afternoon to Shorty to cook something special for them. He knew Emma would hear he'd gone to extra trouble for the meal so she'd show up. After all, he was a pirate, and he knew how to get what he wanted.

A while later, he saw her come out on the deck, and she didn't even look at him. He did, however, hear the crew start to work on calling her Swan. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. She wasn't totally against him right now if she's still using the name he chose for her.

It took about half an hour for him to realize that she was performing Murphy's duties. He indicated that Sharkbait should come over to him. "Why is she doing Murphy's duties?"

"Captain, she visited him this morning, and he was feeling mighty guilty for not being able to do them. She ordered him to rest and said she'd fill in for a while." He chuckled. "She was a sight to see yelling at him to stay put as you told him."

Killian chuckled. "She's something."

"Captain, have you thought about bodyguards for her? When we get to the new town, you'll have to sell the fabric. I'm assuming she won't want to have to stay behind."

"I assume you're volunteering?"

"Aye, Captain, I am." He bowed his head. "We all want her to stay safe. I'm good with a sword."

He nodded, "That you are. I'll want two men with her at all times. Tell Mac he's with you. You're dismissed."

"Aye, Captain." He then headed back to do his work and let Mac know that they'd be guarding her when their Captain wasn't with her.

Killian was pleased with the progress they were making towards their new destination. And by the time he needed to get ready for dinner, he expected they would be making it to land soon.

He paced his cabin when it was becoming time for Emma, no Swan, to show up. He was hoping he was right and she'd come. Precisely on time, there was a knock on his door, and she walked in.

He could tell she was still upset. He decided to put an end to the argument quickly. He acted like the pirate he was and took action; he pushed her against the wall, grabbed one breast in his hand, and buried his hook into the wall next to her. He kissed her hard on the mouth then growled at her, "I will make you mine in every way, Love. I will have you under me screaming my name. Very soon."

In response, she kissed him passionately. "Sounds exciting."

He noticed his hand was still on her breast, and he pulled her bodice down and grabbed the bottom of her breast, holding it to suck on her nipple.

There was a knock at the door; he quickly fixed her top and pulled her towards the table. "Come in." Mac set down the food, and they sat to eat.

"Swan, I'm falling for you too. Don't ever mistake me in that."

Regina paced Snow's private sitting room. "I did all I could. Her protection ward is set on the Jolly Roger using every true love spell I know. I even cast a protection spell on Killian linking it to the ship's enchantment, hiding it."

Snow sighed, "So, then why are you so worked up?"

Regina spun to face her step-daughter. "Should I have told him that she's only hidden on land when she's with him? I know you want them to find out that they have true love on their own, but it seems risky."

"We just have to believe true love always wins, Regina. It did for you." She betrayed her nervousness with twisting her handkerchief into knots. "We have to have hope."

"Ugh, I always hated when you said that." She rolled her eyes. "It always made me want to torture someone when you said that."

Snow gave a self-satisfied smile, "And yet, hope won out in the end."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here while Emma goes off on an adventure!" She huffed and finally sat down. "She's the only one in this family I see myself in."

"She is a lot like you." She paused. "Are you sure she'll come into her full magic? How?"

Regina smirked at that, "I'm sure. As for how there's no way I'm telling you. David would flip." He'd hate knowing that she'd have to have sex with the pirate, linking herself to her true love.

"I can keep a secret!"

"You have to be kidding me!" She stood and began pacing again. "One word, Daniel!"

She blushed, "Well, there was that, but-" She straightened her shoulders. "I've grown up and gotten better since then." She insisted.

"No, I'm not going to tell you, Snow. Be satisfied that it will happen." She looked at Snow and narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" She said too quickly.

"Right. Just get it over with."

"I'm pregnant!" She beamed. "Just don't tell David I told you yet. We're going to announce it later."

Regina laughed. "Truly, congratulations to you both." She then shook her head. "Sure, you can keep a secret."

At that, Snow blushed and brought her hand to her mouth, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh..."

Rumplestiltskin was growing even more impatient. "Zelena! Come and tell me you have a lead!"

She appeared in a swirl of green smoke. "I'm looking. I haven't found her embedded with the royals of any of the nations they are closest with. I'm branching out now."

He scoffed, "As if she'd be so obvious. When Aurora hid, she was with her three fairy godmothers deep in the woods. Have you even thought to trace Tinkerbell? She's not her fairy godmother, but they're friends."

"No… She'll be the next one I look into."

"Go, and don't come back until you find her! Send your flying monkeys out if you have to."

"Of course, I'll do that." She bowed and took a hasty retreat in green smoke.

Just then, Belle walked in, "No wonder you don't have any friends. You weren't kind to her at all."

"I didn't have friends when I was human either." He shot back. "My wife hated that I was so weak." He gestured with his hand and said, "So I became The Dark One to keep her. It worked." He then stood and added, "Until one day when she decided I was 'too evil' and ran away from me." He gestured with his hand again and said, "When I'd done this all to please her. So… I killed her."

Belle grew pale at that pronouncement. "That's horrible."

"Yes… It was. I don't know how a mother could leave her son. I'm The Dark One, and I love him. How evil did that make her?"

"I meant it was horrible that you killed her!" She corrected.

He scoffed, "She promised until death does us part." He gave her a wild grin. "I was just making sure she honored her vow." He threw out another wild gesture and said, "I always hold to my promises. I expect everyone else to also."

Belle looked at him, "She broke your heart when she left."

"I don't have a heart!" He snapped.

"You said you love Baelfire. You must."

He gestured with his hand and said, "I didn't ask for your thoughts, Dearie."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Emma rested in Killian's arms on his bed. She blushed and said, "I like it when you hold me like this. Are you sure you don't want to…"

"Patience, Love." He ran his hand over the fabric of her bodice and pulled it down, freeing her breast. "I'll not rush you into sex."

She scoffed and smirked at him. "I, on the other hand, would love to rush you into sex."

He pinched her nipple. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Swan?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "Absolutely, I intend to compromise your virtue, pirate."

"You're beautiful." He kissed her bared shoulder.

"And, you're changing the subject."

"Aye." He paused, sighed, and finally said, "I'm afraid of getting you pregnant. Your father would torture and kill me. As opposed to how he'll just kill me for touching you."

She laughed, "Regina is too good of a friend for that!"

"Regina is a friend?! I thought she was related by marriage."

"She's that too. Mostly we're friends, though. Without my parents' knowledge, she put a spell on me." She smirked. "I can't get pregnant until I'm ready."

"There's a spell for that?!"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about getting me pregnant. Torture is off the table for you." She joked.

"I'm going to savor you, Emma. When I have you, and I will, I'm going to take my time with you." He laid her on her back on his bed, and he looked down at her and pulled her dress to free both breasts. "You are magnificent." He then nipped and sucked at them. "I'm going to bring you so much pleasure."

"Will you teach me to please you too? I want to learn to give it back as good as you give it. I'll-"

"It'll be amazing because it's you, Love. I won't be scratching an itch. I'll be spending time making love."

She rolled her eyes, "There's not really a difference. I'm afraid I won't be as good as your other women."

"I don't want them. I want you, Swan." He kissed her and deepened it, and then when he pulled back, he said, "You'll see. I'll make you realize the difference."

She got a saucy look and said, "I don't know. I think I might need several demonstrations to understand it."

He laughed, "The only way I'll let you out of my bed is if you demand it. I'll make sure to keep you well satisfied."

She smiled, "I'll make sure you keep your promise."

"A gentleman always keeps his promises."

"You're a gentleman, now? I thought you were a pirate."

"I'm both; you said it yourself that people can be complicated."

"That I did." She gave him a heated look. "I have one request when you finally have sex with me."

"What's that, Swan?"

"Wear the hook."

Amos watched a beautiful blond walk into his shop, and his heart nearly stopped. It was her! The woman that The Dark One was hunting. The one he'd seen in a conjured image. He couldn't believe she was there in his shop. He watched two men enter with her, and they looked severe. They were armed with swords, and if he was counting right, three daggers each hidden on them. It was evident that they were her bodyguards.

"Hello," the beautiful woman said, "I'm looking for a leather jacket for when it turns cold. Do you have one that could be tailored to fit me?"

Amos gave her his best smile and pulled out a leather coat that he believed would work for her. "Yes, try this red one." He helped her into it and checked the fit. He then carefully began noting the adjustments that would need to be made. "I can make these adjustments easily. Can you come back tomorrow around... two? I will have it finished for you then."

She turned to him and smiled at him, "Absolutely, thank you so much for having it done so quickly for me."

He watched her smile at her guards, and they were out the door onto the next place, he presumed.

Killian walked out of the warehouse where he had just negotiated the price for the fabric. The owner wasn't willing to discuss the sale onboard the Jolly Roger. He smirked; apparently, he was too terrified of Captain Hook to risk going on a pirate ship. Now, the deal was complete, and the vast majority of the fabric had been sold and delivered.

He still had the blue fabric he set aside for Emma. He wanted to surprise her with it at some point later in their voyage. He struggled to fully come to terms with how much he was falling in love with her. He never loved a woman before, and now she was quickly becoming everything to him. In fact, he had come away from that sale with a reasonable price for the goods and a new set of soft sheets for his bed. He wanted her to feel comfortable in his cabin.

He noticed her walking away with her careful guard. They were watching out for her well, and they both nodded to him. He was glad they were so observant. He then continued on his way back to the Jolly Roger.

The stop in this new town wouldn't be long. Obviously, they weren't used to pirates, which could become a problem with the local authorities. He'd told his crew to be careful and not to make trouble in town.

Once on board, he saw Billy looking at him expectantly. "What do you want, lad?"

He looked up at Killian in awe and said, "Captain Hook, um… When is Em… Swan's birthday? The crew said that I have some brains and that I should use them to help you. Does that idea help?"

He smiled down at the boy and patted his head and ruffled his hair. "Aye, Billy. That it does." He looked at him conspiratorially. "Think you can get her to tell you when it is? I'd appreciate it if you can find out for me."

Billy smiled up at him. "Absolutely!" He then ran off without being dismissed. Killian just let him go.

Later that afternoon, as soon as the hour struck to close the shop, Amos quickly when to the front door and locked it. He then immediately made his way to his living space above the shop. He saw his wife sitting there nursing their eleven-month-old son. "I found her. I have to act quickly."

"You found who?" she asked, perplexed.

"The woman The Dark One is looking for. She was in my shop; she's coming back tomorrow." He went over to his desk, opened the top right drawer, and pulled out the stone that he'd been given to use to contact The Dark One.

"You can't hand her over to him! He's evil." She then darted her eyes around, afraid that what she'd said would be discovered and she'd be punished. She then whispered, "Tell her to run."

He then turned to her and shook his head. "I have to tell him." He sat next to her and stroked her cheek, then looked down at their child. "He saved our little boy's life. Now we owe him a favor. This will erase our debt to him completely."

"It's not her responsibility to take care of our debt to him." She looked tenderly down at their son. "I would pay anything for his life."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it. "She's his son's wife."

"You don't believe that!" She scoffed. "Why would she run if she was?"

"Maybe she was taken against her will." He stated without any belief that it was true.

"Did she look like she was in danger?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No. No, she didn't. But…" He paused, and his shoulders drooped. "Someone will tell him where she is. She's not going to get away. We might as well be the ones that benefit from her discovery." He stood and walked toward their bedroom. "I will take responsibility for this. I won't make you part of turning her over."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "No one should be subjected to whatever he has in store for her."

"I know, my darling. I hate this for her."

"Then don't do it, please."

"If I don't, you know that someone else will. I will protect this family and remove the specter of him from our lives."

He stepped into the room and activated the stone with a trembling hand. Once it was glowing an eerie red, he simply stated, "I've found her."

A disembodied voice came through the stone. "Where!? Tell me now!"

"My debt to you will be paid?" He had managed to force out the question.

"Yes! Yes, now tell me!" He demanded impatiently.

"She was here in my shop. I have her scheduled to come back tomorrow at two to pick up something I'm preparing for her."

"Good! Good." There was a pause. "Damn! I can't locate where she is right now. I will be in your shop at two. Don't fail me!" He laughed maniacally, and then the color from the stone went back to its natural gray. Now he knew he had to get his wife and child out of his shop in the afternoon. He didn't want either of them near The Dark One when he showed up to take her back.

Back in Misthaven, Granny received her mail and opened one letter with trembling hands. She thought she recognized the handwriting. When she opened it up, she saw a drawing of a swan. She screamed out in joy and ran to have someone bring her to Queen Snow and King David.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and catching all of my errors!

With a trembling hand, Granny handed Queen Snow the drawing she'd received. "This just came in the mail on a ship from Agrabah."

Snow started crying tears of joy, and David pulled the letter from her hands and looked. "She's safe!" He pulled Snow into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "You were right; she figured out a way to let us know."

She dried her tears and smiled up at him. "You finally admit she's safe with Killian?"

He huffed and shook his head, "She's in a whole different kind of danger from that pirate, but being raped isn't one of them."

Granny chuckled, "I saw the boy. With a face like that, he won't have to force her, that's for sure."

"Not helping!" David exclaimed.

She chuckled, "I wasn't trying to, David. I was merely stating a fact." She smiled at Snow, "I'm glad she thought to send it to me. They won't trace my mail."

Snow nodded and said, "I better go write her back and send it by bird. I'm so relieved she's safe." She hugged David hard, then released him and went to send a message.

Killian knocked on Emma's door nervously. He watched it swing open, and his breath was taken away. "You're beautiful, Love."

She blushed and smiled at him. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress made of satin. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Killian."

"Are you ready for dinner?"

That night, Killian took Emma out to dinner. She utterly transfixed him. He felt like everywhere she stepped, the moonlight followed her. He took her to a restaurant, and they treated him with a cool standoffishness for the first five minutes. Then they were so charmed by her they even warmed up to him and weren't thrown off any more by his hook or his reputation.

They smiled and laughed late into the evening. He didn't want the dinner to end. He was having so much fun learning about her. "Tell me you didn't, Love!" He said at one point.

Her eyes danced with the light from the candle on the table. "Of course I did!" She chuckled. "Tinkerbell was laughing so hard she almost gave it away!" She shook her head in mock severity. "When Queen Aurora found those frogs in her trunk, she shrieked so loudly that half the royal guard came running. They thought she was being murdered!"

Killian burst out laughing, "I imagine you got in trouble for pranking a foreign royal."

She shook her head, and her curls danced around her face. "Nope! I just cried and told my dad that I was really sorry." She had mischief in her eyes. "He gives me anything I want. I'd be a spoiled brat if it weren't for Regina. She'd call me out on it whenever I went too far."

"And what did she think of the frogs?"

"She was pissed that I didn't use magic to make the prank better." She laughed and added, "Later on, Sir Lancelot patted me on the back. Who would have thought he'd be the type to encourage that behavior?"

"I think they all adore you, Love. It doesn't surprise me that any one of them let you get away with it." He smiled at her and caressed her hand on the table with his. "My whole crew would defend you to the death, and you've not been with us long."

She blushed, "They're good to me. By the way, thank you for the bodyguards today."

He shook his head, "It was Sharkbait's idea. He volunteered, and I knew that Mac would want to be part of it."

She gave him a sweet smile, "It was very nice having them there. No one bothered me. It also helped me feel better since you couldn't be there."

"You feel safer with me?"

"Always. You're the one who rescued me."

Killian took her hand and kissed it. "Little did I know what an amazing lass I was sent to save."

After dinner, they stopped in the tavern the crew was drinking at to make sure they were all behaving themselves. He was pleased that they were, and they didn't stay long. He made sure to pay for a round of drinks for everyone before he left. He paid for everyone in the tavern to ensure that his crew would be accepted better.

He noticed Emma's mood changed as she stepped on board the Jolly Roger. "Everything okay, Swan?"

She nodded, "Everything is wonderful. I'm just trying to figure out how to seduce a pirate who also turns out to be a gentleman." He looked at her in shock, and she continued. "I had a great date tonight, and I'm hoping that I end up in his bed. Any suggestions?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, "I have got a few, Love, but maybe we should wait."

She rolled her eyes at him dramatically and walked away from him, swaying her hips. She turned to face him and stepped backward. "That's okay. I had my own ideas." She then turned, and he watched her walk to his cabin.

He muttered to himself, "Bloody hell." He then straightened his posture and walked after her. He was already getting hard just from her words.

As soon as he stepped into his cabin, the candles flared to life from her magic. He gasped and stared at her. She was standing there just in her underwear. He slammed the door and locked it, and then he had her pulled against him kissing her hard. "Seems like you didn't need any hints on how to seduce me, Emma."

She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I've only started." She then pulled off her corset and removed her panties. She was standing there completely naked, and she climbed on his bed. "How am I doing so far?"

He stripped off his clothes as he groaned. "Get on your back and spread your legs. I think it's time for my dessert, and I'm going to feast on your pussy." He watched her nipples pebble and her pussy grow wet at his words. He licked her folds and looked up at her. "There's no going back now, Love. I'm going to spend my time pleasing you tonight. I will be taking you to my bed and fully enjoying every bit of you."

She trembled in anticipation. "Yes, please."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, "I'm sure. Remember to keep the hook on." He brought his hook to her legs and ran it down her inner thighs. He then took the tip of the hook and gently used it on her clit. She moaned out in pleasure. "So good!" She grabbed his wrist, held the hook in place, and rubbed her pussy against the curve of his hook, feeling the cool metal between her folds and rubbing her clit up against it. She moaned out lustily.

Killian just about fucking lost it watching her rub up against his hook. He held it there and heard her moans increase. He watched her come to orgasm on his hook. "Fuck. Emma, the things that just did to me." He leaned forward and sucked her pussy. He didn't know how to express himself, so he thrust his tongue in her and used his teeth on her clit, and had her screaming out her next orgasm. As she lay there panting, he smirked down at her. "You're not leaving my bed now. You're mine for good. I'll never let you go." He pulled her hips down to make more room on the bed for them to come together. "You sleep in here with me now." He watched her nod, and he laid over her. He twisted up some of her hair in his hook, and he gently pulled on it. "I love you."

"I love you too, Killian. Make me yours completely." She spread her legs for him even more to encourage him on.

He eased himself inside of her and felt her barrier tear. He paused and waited for her to adjust to him. When he felt her relax, he began thrusting into her, and he watched for her reaction. Damn, did her response make him feel like a man. She was moaning, and her face was awash in pleasure. He stared into her eyes as he took her. They were so full of love. Then to his shock, they gleamed and looked golden. He looked down at her amazing body, and it was covered in a golden light too. One that quickly seeped into him also. He was thrusting into her as they glowed in unison. He felt her walls begin to flutter, and then she orgasmed, triggering his. The golden glow showed even brighter as he collapsed next to her. He laced their fingers together and said, "Do you know what's happening, Love?" She shook her head, and then a silver band of light that looked almost solid wrapped around their wrists that were joined and bound them tightly together.

"I assume it's my magic, but I didn't trigger a spell or anything." She grew nervous, and he kissed her forehead. "At least I don't think I did."

"It's okay, Swan. I love you. I'm pretty sure your magic is marrying us." He squeezed her hand in his and held up their joined wrists. "If I've got this right, we're about to be handfasted in marriage." He saw the nervousness in her eyes, and he smiled at her and said, "I take you, Love, as my wife." The silver light ribbon glowed and flexed. "Your turn, Love. Unless you don't want a pirate."

"I take you as my husband, Killian." The silver band turned gold expanded, and then the golden light seeped into their skin.

"Well, that's a relief. I'll not have to figure out a way to trick you into staying with me."

She smiled nervously, "You don't think I tricked you, do you?"

"No! I told you you're an open book to me, Love. You were just as surprised by that as I was. Although, it was a welcome surprise to me. I like your magic forcing you to marry me." He kissed her nose. "You're my wife now. You can't change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind. I love you so much."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and working out a plan for this storyline with me.

Amos watched Emma walk into his shop shortly before two o'clock. He pulled out the red leather coat for her and helped her try it on. His hand shook as he looked at her guard. They were the same ones as yesterday, but today, there was a scrawny looking boy too. He heard one of them refer to the boy as Billy.

She tried on the coat and obviously approved of the tailoring. "This is perfect!" She handed him the money for the coat, and just as she did, The Dark One appeared. He noticed she looked horrified, and he seemed incredibly happy.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Emma, and he smiled. He had her, and she was going back with him. He'd make sure she never got away again. He laughed as a little skinny boy stood between him and Emma. The boy yelled at her to run.

"That won't work, Kid." He sneered. "I'm too powerful for running to do any good." He reached out to take her heart. He'd be able to control her fully that way. Just as he was about to reach through her chest, a bright light appeared, and he couldn't get through to her heart.

Emma looked at him in panic and raised her hands as he tried to get her heart. A bright light flashed out from them, knocking him back and wounding him. He was instantly in an incredible amount of pain. He tried to stand, but it was difficult. He forced himself upright, and then he disappeared in a swirl of smoke and reappeared in his study at his estate. Belle was there, and she shrieked out at the sight of him. "Can't you heal yourself?!" She was horrified by what she saw. He had large open gashes all over him, and the edges were all singed black.

He tried and growled out. "Dammit, no! Dark Magic can't counter True Love magic!"

She ran to him and supported him as she moved him to his room. She saw Baelfire and told him to get bandages, rags, and hot water to clean his wounds. He quickly returned with them and handed them to her.

She laid Rumpelstiltskin in bed and tried to soothe him. "Here now." He tried to stand. "Oh, don't do that." She then took a rag, dipped it in the water, and tried to clean one of his wounds. He flinched. "Just hold still."

He roared at her, "That hurts!"

She yelled right back in his face, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She threw down her rag.

"You should be wary of yelling at The Dark One!"

"You should learn to control your temper!" She then softened her tone and picked up the rag again. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." She gently dabbed at his wounds and cleaned them up. Once they were clean, she bandaged them carefully.

He laid there submitting to her careful treatment. When she was done, he saw Baelfire enter the room again. "I forbid you from warning Zelena about Emma."

"What happened, Papa?" He looked down in concern.

"Emma's slept with her True Love and has come into her powers. She looked just as startled as I was when she blasted me with Light Magic."

"But you said she'd be mine!" Baelfire yelled petulantly.

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "You had your chance with her. She's out of your reach entirely now. You won't tell anyone I'm injured!"

"Yes, Papa."

They both watched Baelfire leave the room. He looked at Belle with a weary look. "Aren't you going to yell at me for not warning Zelena that Emma has access to her full powers?" He huffed at her while he was tucked in bed.

"Why would I? If she catches her, then she brings her back here for your son to rape her." She set down a cup of tea next to him.

"Bed her." He countered. "You can't tell me that there aren't unwilling brides all the time amidst the aristocracy." He scoffed and waved his hand.

"No, you want him to force her since she isn't willing." She snapped.

He gestured with his hand. "You mean just like your father was planning? Or did I read you wrong, and you actually wanted to marry Gaston?"

"That's not the same!"

"Yes! It is!" He yelled. "You took a deal with The Dark One because you knew your father would force you to marry Gaston. I'm betting that he wasn't going to let you stay a virgin after your wedding night. Your father is the same as me. We both do what we have to in order to hold onto our power." He laughed hysterically at her distressed look. "I'm right, aren't I, dearie? There isn't a difference between what I wanted and what fathers do to their daughters all the time." He gave her a wild smile and said, "Tell me about your mother, Belle?"

"What about my mother?" She looked shocked.

He laughed and held his hands together in joy. "Oh, you don't know?" She shook her head. "Your mother was in love with a farmer, a poor farmer. Her parents made sure she never saw him again and handed her over to your father. There was a reason she had one child. She used to try to throw him out of her room."

"That's not true!"

He grew serious for once and stared at her, "Have I ever lied?"

"No…"

"I'm no different than any other man. I just have more power, and when I act like another man, they pretend to be horrified. I saved you from being 'bedded' by Gaston. You're welcome."

"But that woman, you still want Baelfire to… force her."

He shook his head, "It's too late for that, dearie. She's found her True Love."

She tucked him in a bit more and wiped a tear from her eye. "I didn't want to marry Gaston. You're right about my father forcing me to marry him."

"See, dearie. I'm like every other father that forces their daughter into marriage."

She nodded at him, stood, and walked towards the door. Right when she got there, she looked back and said, "Too bad you aren't better than them. You could be if you tried." She then walked out the door shutting it firmly behind her. She thought about how he had saved her from being forced into a marriage with Gaston. She sighed and went back to her chores.

Back at Amos' shop right after Emma blasted The Dark One, it was eerily silent. Amos saw that her eyes were wide in shock, and her hands were trembling.

Billy grabbed them both, held them tightly, and got her attention. "Captain Hook will be here any minute. Are you hurt? How is your heart?!"

She looked down at him and brought her hand to her chest. "I'm fine. He didn't get my heart, and he didn't hurt me." She paused and looked so confused. "I think I hurt him. I just don't know how I did that."

"Good!" Billy said. "I'm glad you did. It may keep him away for a bit." He then dropped her hands and turned on the shopkeeper. "You didn't look surprised."

Amos shook, "I owed him a favor! I had to turn her in! He saved my boy's life."

"You didn't have to turn over an innocent woman!" He roared. He looked at Sharkbait and Mac. "Get to it! Destroy his shop. He has to pay for what he did." He looked at Amos. "Run before I shoot you." He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his heart. Amos ran away as fast as he could. As much as Billy hated him, he couldn't take a loving father away from a son.

Sharkbait and Mac were destroying the shop with their swords when Killian arrived in a panic. He'd heard the noise coming from the shop. He took in all they were doing and observed Billy standing by Emma with his gun pointed at the door. When he saw his captain, he brought the pistol down, but when Killian walked to Emma, he brought it back up and aimed it at the entrance again.

Emma smiled at Killian and stepped into his arms. "I'm okay. The Dark One tried to get me, but somehow I injured him."

"Are you injured at all, Love?"

She shook her head, but it was Billy who responded. "She's not hurt, Captain. Any blood you see is The Dark One's. She's amazing."

He looked at Billy, "What happened?"

"The shop owner owed The Dark One a favor. He told him she was here. He tried to take Swan's heart, but he couldn't. Then she blasted him with her magic. He was injured and left." He swallowed hard. "I let the shop owner run. I'm sorry if I should have just shot him."

"You did a good job, Kid." He pulled Emma with him towards the door and yelled out. "Go round up the crew. We're leaving anyone who's too slow. We sail with the tide in an hour!"

He hastily brought her back to the ship and yelled for Old Tom to get them ready to sail. He then brought her to his cabin and closed and locked the door.

Emma kissed him hard, startling him. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Now."

He kissed her passionately and pulled her flush against him. When he pulled back, he said, "What's on your mind, Love?"

"Magic. I had an incredible amount of it today. I felt it. Whatever happened last night saved me. I never had that much power before." She held him tightly. "Your love saved me, Killian."

He looked at her in shock, "You think you had more magic because we made love?!"

"We handfasted last night. I think it was the lovemaking and our marriage." She kissed his chest where his shirt gaped open in the front.

"Swan, your magic has to be good. How can a villain be a part of that?"

She smiled up at him, "Shut up, Killian. I'm more powerful, and the only one who could have done anything was you. Get over yourself and accept it." She held out her hand and drew on a spell Regina had taught her, but she could never perform. In her hand blazed a bright fireball. She smiled up at him, "I still have access to the increased power." She smiled at him, stepped back, and launched the fireball at him. She laughed as he flinched. It dissolved as soon as it touched him. "My magic can't hurt you. I was right!"

"Wait! You were experimenting with that fireball! You could have burned me?" He looked shocked.

"Yup!" She smiled at him. "I was sure that you were the cause of my increased power. That just confirmed it."

He shook his head. "I guess I have to believe it now. You spend your nights in my bed like we discussed from now on. Go get a change of clothes." He gave her a heated look, "No need for anything to wear tonight."

She smiled at him. "Planning on not letting me leave this room the rest of the night?"

"As long as we're docked, I want you hidden in here. That man isn't the only one The Dark One will have looking for you." He kissed her. "We sail for Tortuga. Odd when it's pirates I can trust the most now. They know better than to be in debt to The Dark One."

Emma sat on his bed when he left and stilled her trembling hand. What in the world did all of the new magical power actually mean?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my amazing beta!
> 
> I've been sprinkling in OUAT quotes and Beauty and the Beast (Disney animated version) in my story. I wonder if you've caught them. If you have any favorite quotes from the show please let me know and I will see if I can work them into my story. It's fun working in familiar quotes in new ways. There aren't any in this chapter though.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story. It's been very encouraging to see the number of views.
> 
> I'd like to say a special thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my story. It means a lot to me. I've really enjoyed writing this and it's encouraging to hear others are enjoying it too.
> 
> During this time when weren't not able to get out and see people, it's been nice to have some connection with people on this site.
> 
> On to the story...

Killian headed to get Emma once they were far enough out to sea for him to feel safe letting her out of their cabin and on deck. When he opened the door, she sat on one of the chairs with her arms crossed and scowling at him. "Did you forget that I was able to fight off The Dark One myself?!"

He laughed at her and shook his head, "From what I hear, you were incredible, Swan. I also heard that Billy threw himself in between you and The Dark One. I told you my crew would die for you. He wouldn't have been able to save you, but he would have died trying." He caressed her face. "Love, I was protecting my crew too."

He watched the anger seep out of her, and she stood and hugged him. "Sorry, you're right. Billy would have died for me." She stood there in his embrace and added, "I just finally feel like I can fight back. After the helplessness I felt in his estate all of those weeks, that's a big deal to me."

"It's a big deal to me too, Swan. Or didn't you think about how I'm faced with the fact that if you didn't have all of that extra power, I'd be having to free you from The Dark One again? My physical heart would still be in my chest, but trust me, he almost stole the only heart that matters to me." He kissed the top of her head, "I can't lose you."

"You're stuck with me, Killian." She smirked, "My magic made sure of that."

"Did I mention that absolutely I love your magic?" He pulled back and pulled her towards the door. "Time to go talk to the crew."

He led her above deck, and Smee had assembled every crew member as he'd ordered. Good. He held Emma's hand as he addressed them all. "Today, The Dark One attempted to take Swan. You may have all heard that." There was a murmur of accent running through his crew.

Mac yelled out, "And, Billy threw himself between The Dark One and Swan. Not that he'd've been able to do anything, but he would have died for her!"

Killian smiled down at Billy, "Aye, the kid did well." He then addressed the crew at large again. "What you need to know is that Emma and I are handfasted in marriage. She's now the captain's wife and is to go by the name of Swan Jones. We're headed to Tortuga, and no one must find out she's a princess."

Emma blushed, "What's Tortuga? I've never heard of it before."

"You wouldn't have as a royal. It's an island strictly for pirates. All of the ships there fly the skull and crossbones. It's a thriving port town, but it can be a bit rough." He chuckled, "We head there since pirates aren't stupid enough to make a deal with The Dark One. They won't be on the lookout for you, Swan."

"It's Mrs. Jones to you, Captain." She quipped. At that, the whole of the crew cheered and shouted. The shock of their captain suddenly being married had worn off. They were thrilled that he was married to a woman they all liked so much. They had liked her from the very beginning and never saw her as a royal, set apart from them. Emma blushed at their apparent approval.

After the crew congratulated their captain and welcomed Emma as his bride, they departed to perform their duties. Killian noticed that Mac was training Billy to tie knots properly, and a few other crewmen were helping out. He could see that Billy was a fully respected member of the crew now.

Emma and Killian walked back to his cabin as dinner was just being brought to them by Shorty. "I figured you'd want your food early, so you're not interrupted tonight." He winked.

"Thank you," Killian said as Emma blushed.

After they ate dinner, Killian stood and pulled out the sword that King David had given him. He laid it on the table in front of Emma. "I feel it's time I told you about my past and how I became a pirate."

"Is this the part where you tell me you robbed my father of the sword he killed a King with?" She teased him and laughed.

It was evident to him she was curious and not judging him. He shook his head. "No, it seems that our paths in life twist a bit together. Your father gave me this sword after he heard how I became a pirate. It seems we both hated the same man."

She smiled fondly at him and ran her hand over the hilt of the sword. "Everyone hated King George. He tried to kill me twice. Once with Dreamshade, he sent a ship's crew to retrieve in Neverland while my mother was pregnant with me. And, then once when I was two years old. That was when my father put that sword through his heart."

He scratched his cheek with his hook and sighed. "I was a Lieutenant on the Jewel of the Realm. My older brother, Liam, was Captain. I was excited to sail with him finally. We were both in King George's Navy."

Her eyes grew wide. "Why does that ship name ring a bell?"

He swallowed hard and said, "My brother was given a pegasus sail and told to go to Neverland and collect Dreamshade. He was told it was a cure for all diseases. We believed we'd be heroes."

Emma brought her hand to her mouth in shock, "That was you?!" She looked stricken. "Oh, Killian. It must have hurt to find out he lied."

"It's worse than you know." He paused and was overwhelmed with grief. He wasn't over the loss of his brother, and he was sitting in the cabin where he watched him die.

Emma stood, sensing his distress, even though she didn't know what caused it. "Hold me in our bed as you tell me."

Damn, she was perfect. He nodded and sat propped up against the headboard. She climbed up and rested in his arms. "We sailed to Neverland to retrieve the Dreamshade. When we got there, we met a demon child named Peter Pan. He told us that the Dreamshade was actually a deadly poison, not a cure-all, and that if we scratched ourselves on it, we'd die." He held her tighter and said, "My brother was a loyal man to a king that didn't deserve him. He was sure Pan was lying and scratched himself on the plant purposely…."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "Pan was telling the truth, though. Your brother died." Tears were falling from her eyes and dampening his shirt.

It meant a great deal to him that the woman he loved was crying for the death of his brother. He never imagined that he would be in this position one day where he held a woman and told her about this brother's death. His heart began healing. While he would always miss his brother, he had family for the first time in his arms. "Aye, he died, but not yet. Pan told us that he had to drink the water hidden behind the plant, and he'd live. He drank it, and the water healed him. My brother and I then decided to come back and expose King George for his betrayal. The moment we landed back in these waters from Neverland, he collapsed and died. Pan didn't tell us that for the water to keep working; he would have to stay in Neverland." He took a deep breath and said, "He collapsed in my arms, dead, in this cabin." He caressed her cheek. "I told the crew, and we all turned pirate. I've been their captain ever since."

"Did you bury him at sea?"

He shook his head. "He died in my arms, and then his body just... disappeared. I was devastated. I didn't even get to bury him."

She closed her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry King George put you through that. No wonder my father gave you the sword he killed him with."

He nodded. "Aye, he also wanted me to know that the princess I was sent to rescue didn't have King George's blood in her." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Not that it would matter once I met you."

"Oh, yea?"

"I'd love you if you were related to King George and The Dark One combined. It wouldn't matter to me."

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Killian." Snuggled into his arms. "It's strange to be grateful in a way that I was kidnapped. It brought us together."

He chuckled. "Aye, that it did." He sighed. "There's more you should know."

She stood and said, "Well, your wife has one request. Let's get ready for bed, and you can hold me while you tell me everything."

He nodded and stood to prepare to undress. Before he could do anything, she began undressing him. "I want to do this for you tonight." She then carefully removed his clothes and put them away. She then paused, "Can you tell me how to take off your brace? I know you don't sleep with that on."

Killian nodded and pointed, "Undo that strap first." He then walked her through what to do. He watched as she didn't flinch when she removed it and saw his stump. He watched her kiss it and then move on to undressing herself. He smirked, sat on the bed, and leaned back against the headboard again. "Now, this is a wonderful sight."

She smiled at him and let her dress fall to the floor. She then seductively removed her underclothes and smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked the show. I'll have to do it again for you soon." She climbed into bed and encouraged him to get under the covers too. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I forgot. I think I want to go back to looking at your naked body." He lifted the covers off her and stared at her. "Aye, I like this much better."

She giggled and playfully shook her head at him. "I'll let you have your fun after you tell me what you were going to say."

He laid the covers back over her and sighed. "Fine." He said petulantly. "I'll tell you about my father."

She snuggled up to him and felt his lean naked body against hers. "Hmm. This feels so good."

"If you like that, wait until I'm inside you again. You'll love that!" He wrapped his arms around her. "But first, my childhood." He kissed her forehead. "My father loved my mother deeply. My brother Liam and I weren't really a factor to him. She wanted children, and he gave her everything she wanted. She adored us. Then one day, she grew very sick. I was young, yet I still remember it. I remember him weeping, begging her to live. I remember right before the end; he told her he'd never forgive her if she died. He kept his word." He sighed. "After that, he hated my brother and me. We were reminders of our mother, and he beat us. Then one day, we were sent to work on a merchant ship. Liam and I woke up and discovered our father was gone, he was running from debts, and he'd sold us into slavery to the ship's owner." He held Emma tightly to remind himself how full his life was now. "We never saw him again."

Emma looked at him in awe. "You've overcome so much. I can't believe you can love me, a sheltered princess, when you've achieved so much by hard work and with no help. Wow. You're incredible."

He laid her on her back. He was overcome with how much he loved her and how every word was a balm for his broken and battered heart. "You're everything to me." He then thrust inside of her and groaned. That night, he made love to his wife and then fell asleep wrapped up with her. He finally felt like he'd found safe harbor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me work out these chapters.

Emma woke up with Killian's head between her legs, eating her out. It felt amazing. He quickly had her moaning and rubbing up against his face and then screaming out his name as she crashed into an orgasm. She was panting out to catch her breath as he laid over her and thrust into her. He made love to her, and this time they orgasmed together.

Emma laid in his arms afterward and gave him a sated smile. "I love waking up like that." She kissed his shoulder. "I'm so happy being married to you."

"I was thinking about that. What will your parents think? Surely they won't accept that you were married by magic to a notorious pirate without them there."

She chuckled at that. "They're friends with pretty much the whole Light Magic community. If they denied a magical marriage, it'd be a huge political problem for them. Not to mention Regina would throw a fit. She handfasted with Robin and used her magic to seal the ceremony."

"They'll accept that we're actually married?" He was shocked.

"Is that a problem?" She sat up and looked at him. "This isn't a temporary thing for me."

"No! It's not a problem. I'm relieved. Incredibly relieved. I can't lose you. I love you too much. It would kill me if you were deemed not my wife."

She laid back down and settled into his arms. "I'm your's Killian."

He kissed the top of her head. "And, I've never been so happy in my life."

"So, tell me what to expect as Captain Hook's wife in Tortuga. It sounds exciting to be surrounded by pirates." She smiled at him. "Especially since I'm married to the most notorious of them all."

He chuckled, "You're going to be guarded again. Not because you can't handle yourself, but because it shows my respect for you. Every move is a power play."

"Like court politics." She announced. "I've been trained in that since I was a child. I'm sure some will translate."

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, if any other princess said that, I'd be skeptical, but Misthaven seems to run differently than most kingdoms. You seem to attract a rougher sort."

"You're just saying that because one of my closest friends went on a long murder streak because she was mad at my mom."

He nodded, "You're an odd bunch, Swan. It worked out well for this pirate, so I'm not complaining." He paused. "If I order you to do anything on that island, please listen to me. It isn't to control you. It's because I'm experienced at reading the dangers and need to be able to keep you and my crew safe."

"I'll listen. Please, just promise that when you can explain, that you will. I want to learn to read the situation too."

"I will, Love. Once they hear you're my wife, we'll have one of two things. You'll either be treated with respect, or they'll see you as a way to me. It will depend on what they think of me."

"It is like court politics." She smiled at him. "I'm assuming there will be people who will be kind to me to get on your good side."

"Aye, there will be."

"Good, I've learned to exploit that." She smirked. "Regina taught me when I was young. She has a strong dislike for phonies, and she figures they get what they deserve that way."

He shook his head in amusement. "Who would have thought that a princess would make a good pirate captain's wife?"

She blushed, "Well, let's see how well I do first."

"No matter what, I'll be proud to show you off. Captain Hook has the best reputation, and having the hottest wife will sure help that." He rolled onto his back and ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "Before we start our day, ride me." She sheathed him, and he helped her set the rhythm. "Damn, do I like looking at your sexy body while you ride me. This feels so good." He groaned. She rode him hard and brought them both to orgasm then collapsed on his chest. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband." She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. "Life is so good."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "That makes this pirate very happy."

She smiled at him, "I noticed from your stories that you're technically old enough to be my father. I think you were born only two years after my dad, Old Man. You did spend a lot of years in Neverland."

He laughed loudly and said, "Neverland may have given me experience, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow." He gestured to his face.

She rolled off of him and looked at his body, "I've no complaints."

"Damn right you don't." He stated and then raked his eyes over her body. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"I'll take that as a huge compliment then. You've seen a lot, I'm sure."

"You're the only one that ever mattered to me, Swan. I'm serious."

"I'm the only one you married." She smiled, "I believe you."

He sighed, "It's time for me to get dressed and head up."

"Get going, Pirate. we have an island to get to, and I'm excited to see it. I'll keep myself entertained for a while." She smiled at him seductively. "After I can get up. I feel like my limbs are still a bit shaky from all of those orgasms.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Damn right, you can't move yet, Love. I told you I'd keep you satisfied."

"Mmm. You sure have." She stretched her body. "I feel so good."

Killian stood at the ship's wheel, thinking about how his wife laying in his bed, blissed out from sex. He had a perfect life right now. He couldn't imagine how it could get better.

Two days later, Emma helped out mending a sail when a Wandering Albatros was spotted soaring in the sky. The whole crew cheered at the sight of it. Killian came over and said, "It's a good omen, Swan."

"Captain Hook is superstitious?!" She said in mock shock.

"A seafaring man does not take superstitions lightly."

She laughed and smiled up at him. "And what does it mean if it lands on your ship?"

"There isn't a superstition for that one; why?"

She looked up at the large bird and watched as it flew towards them. "Because, my mother figures if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing."

Killian looked at her, not understanding what she meant. "What, Love?"

She just smiled over her shoulder at him in response and held out her hand. The twenty-pound male, albatross, landed on her arm, and she removed the letter tied to its leg. "Thank you, friend." It spread its eleven-foot wingspan and flew off. "Apparently, an albatross on your boat means news from home." She quipped. The crew stared at her in awe.

Killian chuckled, "Go read your note from your mother, Love. When she demonstrated her ability with birds, I assure you that one was much smaller."

"It didn't have to fly across the ocean to find me then." She showed him the large letter. "Plus, my mother apparently had quite a lot to say."

She made her way to their cabin and sat at the table. She noticed that her letter from home was actually three letters. There was a letter from her mother, her father, and one from Regina. She saved the one from Regina for last. It would be the one with the most information in it right now.

She opened the letter from her mother and read it first.

My dear sweet girl,

I was so relieved when Granny brought the letter to us with the Swan drawing you sent. I'm happy you thought of a way to let us know you're safe. I hope Killian is treating you well.

I miss you and can't wait for you to return. Regina pointed out that we can't keep you any safer here since you were already kidnapped once. She assured your father and me that you'd be safe on the Jolly Roger. I don't understand why she can't just let you return and have you hide here. Really, she was a bit impossible about the whole thing. She reminds me that it's the truth, though. Just know that we both miss you terribly.

We're all so grateful that Killian helped you flee from The Dark One. I hate to think of what could have happened to you there. It's just awful.

On a brighter note, your father and I both wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant. We were so surprised by that after so many years. When you were first kidnapped, I thought I was ill from worrying about you. It turned out to be morning sickness. I hope you can come home in time to become a big sister.

Tell Killian we say thank you.

Love Always,

Mom

My little princess,

I'm so grateful that Killian got you away from The Dark One and his son. I wished I could be there as part of your rescue team. Regina assured me that all the magic she consulted pointed towards Killian being able to save you. I'm glad she was right.

I hope you're sleeping with a dagger under your pillow, as I taught you. You can't ever be too careful. I made sure to sharpen your sword myself before it was packed for you. It won't fail you in time of need. Please, be careful and stay safe.

Your mom wrote to tell you she's pregnant. Between you and me, I'm nervous. You were such the perfect child that I wonder if this child will be a terror in comparison. It's hard to imagine another child right now when my amazing daughter is who knows where being hidden from The Dark One.

I love you, and I miss you terribly,

Daddy

She smiled at the two letters, folded them, and set them on the table. She'd show them to Killian later. She thought he'd find the differences in the letters amusing since he'd met her parents. Especially the part of her being the perfect child. She never was, and she'd told him several things she'd done to cause trouble. Her father was such a softie when it came to her that she could do no wrong. His view of her amused her. Next, she opened Regina's letter.

Emma,

You're welcome. I helped your mother write her letter to you. She's hit the weepy part of her pregnancy, and if I hadn't, it would have been unintelligible and covered in tear stains. Incredibly, the two of you are related. I guess you have my influence to thank that you aren't incredibly emotional. Again, you're welcome.

As for that captain you're with, you're a fool if you haven't slept with him yet. Of course, I know more, but your mother insists that I let you figure it out for yourself. You know how she can be about those things.

Don't worry about everyone back home. Robin and I stayed, and I'm keeping an eye on your parents. I knew that was the best way I could help you right now.

Have an incredible adventure, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Regina

Emma smiled as she folded Regina's letter. She knew she was giving Emma a big hint that something more was going on. She'd ask Killian more about his interactions with everyone back in Misthaven later. What surprised her after reading her letters is how much peace they brought her. She was so glad to know they were all fine.

On top of that, she was excited to be a big sister. She'd always wanted a sibling. She was also relieved. With a baby to take some of the focus, it would be easier to tell her parents she eloped. She could mention that her younger sibling could have a big royal wedding someday. She was glad she managed to avoid one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me keep everyone in character.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it. I know I'm absolutely loving writing this story.

That night after dinner, Emma rested in Killian's arm while they relaxed on their bed and pulled out the letters she received. "I thought you'd find the first two entertaining, and I had some questions about Regina's."

He smiled at her, took the first letter from her, and read what her mom wrote. "You're going to be a big sister. How do you feel about that, Love?"

"Good. Really good. I had a great childhood, and any kid would be lucky to have them as parents. I'm also glad for a selfish reason. It will take the focus off of us a bit. I can convince my mom she still has a chance to throw a huge royal wedding someday."

He stared at the letter, "It would be nice to be a brother again." He then shrugged nervously, "I mean, I'd be a brother-in-law and a pirate, so it wouldn't really count, I guess."

She shook her head. "It counts, Killian. Trust me. This kid will be lucky to have such a cool big brother."

"Notorious is the word you're looking for, Swan."

She kissed his cheek. "Whatever it is, you'll be a great brother."

He wasn't convinced, but he moved on. "She seems calm in her letter. That's good."

Emma laughed, "Yea, you'll see the reason for that later." She then handed him her father's letter.

"You sleep with a dagger under your pillow?"

She nodded, "I did until I moved in here with you. I figure a pirate captain is weapon enough in my bed."

"You were afraid of my crew?"

"No! I just knew he'd ask if I slept with one, and I didn't want to lie to him." She gave a bashful smile. "I'm daddy's girl after all."

He went back to reading. "Ha! Perfect child! He really is wrapped around your finger." He shook his head in amusement. "If this child is a boy, he'll be in trouble. I think he has a soft spot for princesses."

"My mother would agree. But, it worked out well for her too."

He held her, "I can empathize with your father. I have a soft spot for you too." He then gave her a sweet kiss.

She smiled at him and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much." She then handed him Regina's note. "I have some questions after this one. I think she's trying to tell me something without actually coming out and saying it. You'll see."

He unfolded it and began reading. "That explains your mother's letter! She helped her write it." He shook his head in humor and continued. "What?! She wants you to have sex with me?!" He looked at her in shock.

"She says she knows more but can't say. I'm guessing she thinks you have information that you don't know you have. She wouldn't leave me without the ability to figure it out. Go ahead and finish it."

He read more and repeated the line, "'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' What does that mean?"

She laughed at that question, "It means the opposite of what you would think. Trust me; she'd do almost anything. She's telling me to live my life and to have fun."

"She's encouraging you into my bed. I'm all for her advice, Love." He kissed her passionately and grabbed her breast. "I like having you in my bed."

She gave him a saucy look, "Surely we don't have to limit ourselves to the bed. That table looks sturdy."

He groaned and kissed her neck. "Ask your questions, Swan, before I make you forget that you had them."

"Fine, but we'll come back to my idea." She moved on the bed, so she was facing him. "How did they ask you to rescue me? I never thought to ask. I was just too relieved."

"They captured me. Every bloody cannon on my ship failed to fire at the same time. Now I know that it was due to Regina's magic, or at least I assume it was. They pointed their gun at me and took me to the throne room in chains."

Emma looked horrified and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, no."

"Your parents had ordered that I remain unchained, but my reputation preceded me, and the men brought me in chained anyway. Regina wasn't happy and removed them with her magic. I met your wolf godmother and that green fairy next. Then your parents came, had my charges read, pardoned me, and asked me to rescue you. Well, your mother pardoned me."

"Tink was there? What did she say?" Emma looked intently at him.

"Not much, really. She didn't say anything to me."

"This is important. Did she say anything to my parents?"

He thought and nodded, "Aye, she said she was sure about something. Your father didn't look pleased."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"Your father asked if she was sure I was the man to save you, and she said yes."

"Did he actually say that or just ask if you were the man?"

He paused in thought. "I guess he just asked if I was the man." He then added, "Admiral Hornblower and Gram seemed to need to reassure themselves about me. I remember thinking it was all weird at the time."

Emma's face lit up in a huge smile, and she flopped back on the bed. "I can't believe it. They knew." She then sat up quickly and kissed him on the nose. "Do you know what Tinkerbell's specialty is?"

He shook his head, "No. What?"

"True Love. She's the one that found Robin for Regina and turned her from evil."

"True Love?"

"Just because you learn that you come from true love doesn't mean you believe that you'll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have." She looked at him in awe. "That explains my increased power. I was born of True Love and found my True Love." She moved, so she was laying in his arms. "I must have unlocked more of my power because I found you."

Killian held her for a moment in shock. He then pulled back and said, "I forgot to take care of something up on deck. I'll be back." He then climbed out of bed and walked quickly out of their room.

Emma stayed and folded her letters back up and stored them away. She was trying not to panic over his reaction. She'd just told him he was her True Love, and he practically ran from the room. She decided to tidy her things in her trunk while he was gone. She knew she wouldn't be able to lay in their bed alone right now.

Killian tried to figure out why a pirate captain was running from the mention of True Love. He was on deck before he realized he left her in their room to worry. Damn. He just wasn't ready to go back yet.

"You alright there, Captain?" Murphy asked. He was sitting and mending a sail. "My stitches come out tomorrow."

He noticed no one else was around, and he sat by Murphy. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Your new bride is in your room, and you're up here looking like you're running from a ghost.

"That's pretty accurate." He sighed and decided he could talk to Murphy. They'd known each other for decades after all. "She thinks I'm her True Love."

Murphy nodded. He understood what Hook's real problem was. He didn't believe he really deserved a love that powerful. He decided to attack it from a different angle. "That's ridiculous. Why would she have a True Love? They're rare, and her parents already have that."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!" Killian was visibly angry. "Of course she can! She's perfect. What's this bullshit about her not being able to have one?!" He stood and glared at him. "Don't be an idiot."

Murphy burst out laughing. "You said it, Captain. The problem is, for her to have a True Love, it would have to be you. Didn't her magic marry you together?"

Killian's strength went out of his legs, and he collapsed back onto the seat. "Damn, you're right. But, I'm a bloody pirate."

"She's a princess. If she deserves True Love, then it isn't about you at all. It's about her."

"And this is why I keep you, Murphy. You're clumsy as hell, but you're smart." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you. Really."

He then made his way back to his Swan. He opened the door, and she was packing. Shit. "Please don't leave me." He walked right over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I freaked out a bit. It's all a lot to take in. I'm happy for the first time, and I wonder if I deserve it. I talked with Murphy, though, and he pointed out that you deserve it and for you to have a True Love means I would have to be it. This lowly-scoundrel of a pirate. Please, don't leave me." He repeated in desperation.

She kissed his cheek. "I wasn't packing. I was feeling anxious, so I was sorting things."

"That's a relief. I'm sorry I made you anxious." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I have True Love. That's… wild."

"You have some making up to me to do." She teased. She then pulled off her panties and said, "Time to take me on his table. How do you want me?"

He gently pushed her down so her stomach was on the table and her arse was up. He then lifted her skirt, exposing her bare pussy. "Lay there like that." He then undid the laces on his pants and pulled them down just enough to thrust into her.

"Oh yes!" She screamed out. "This is so hot."

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" He asked, surprised.

She moaned, "Yes, please take me."

He began driving himself into her. He then remembered his hook turned her on and buried it into the table next to her, using it as leverage to drive his cock into her harder. "You're a wanton thing, aren't you?" He hoped he was right, and talking dirty turned her on.

"Yes! So wanton…. Right like that!" She moaned lustily and spread her legs wider for him.

He spanked her ass and waited for her reaction. It triggered her orgasm, and it hit her hard. "You like that, don't you?" He didn't stop driving himself into her.

"Yes, that was so hot." She moaned out.

He took her hard and built her up again. Then he was chasing both of their orgasms again. Her orgasm this time triggered his, and he spilled himself deep inside of her. "Damn, you feel so good."

Later that night, when they laid in bed, he held her as she was asleep. His mind was racing. He came to the conclusion that she was so damn perfect she had to be his True Love. There wasn't any other option after what just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Tortuga. Killian smiled as they sailed towards the island. He heard his crew cheering. They never had to worry about their reception there. One mention of the captain that they sailed for, and they were instantly treated with more respect. He looked at Billy watching the men and knew he'd have to keep an eye on him. His eyes drifted to Swan walking towards him, and he had a brilliant idea. "Kid!" He yelled out. "Come here."

Billy trotted over to him and smiled at him. "Yes, Captain?"

He pointed his hooked hand at Swan. "The Captain's wife is always to be protected. You did a good job before. I want you staying with her and being part of her guard."

"Aye, Captain! I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Kid."

Emma walked up and smiled at them both. "I'm glad to have someone protecting me that isn't even scared of The Dark One."

Billy looked up at her with wide eyes, "I was terrified, Mrs. Jones. I just knew I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt."

She grew serious and said, "Bravery is doing things despite fear. My father told me any idiot could face things and not know the danger, but knowing the danger and facing it anyway makes you truly brave."

"I don't think I'll be as scared now anyway. You're so powerful that there isn't anything on this island that could hurt you!" He beamed at her.

"That's not entirely true, but I have been practicing with my magic." She dropped her voice. "But, let's not tell anyone on the island I have it. It works even better if it's a surprise."

"I won't tell anyone." He said very seriously.

"How old are you?"

"I don't quite know. I don't even know when my birthday is. My dad was away at sea when my mom died having me, and a neighbor took care of me for a while. One day, my father showed up and made me a sailor with him." He paused, "When's your birthday?"

"October 22nd." She paused. "I'm trying to figure out how old you are."

Killian chuckled at Billy. He knew he was suppressing a smile that he so quickly figured out her birthday for him. "Most of us don't really know how old we are, Kid. You fit right in. Mac guessed he was eight or even ten when he first started sailing. You look older than that, though."

Emma tried not to focus on how sad it was that they didn't even know what year they were born. She knew not everyone's birthday was a national holiday, but to know so little about their age upset her. She decided to focus on something else for now. "Why do you call him Kid?"

"It's become his nickname among the crew. They started calling him Billy the Kid, and it quickly was shortened to Kid. I think it's a joke that has to do more with him ordering around much older crewmates when you were attacked in that shop. He took control effortlessly and did a great job." Billy beamed at his captain's praise.

Emma headed off to get ready to dock, and Killian steered the ship into the harbor. He looked at all of the ships anchored as he arrived and saw that Queen Anne's Revenge wasn't there. Blackbeard wouldn't be at the port. That removed one complication. He was glad to know that he was most likely further north this time of year, stalking sandbars and waiting for ships to beach themselves.

Killian was surprised that Emma stayed below deck while the crew got the ship settled, and he paid the docking fee. He was relieved since her bodyguards were busy with their tasks right now, but he knew something was up. When he went to get her to head to land with her, he quickly found out what it was. He walked in, and his breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sight of her.

"Do I look like a Pirate Captain's wife, Hook?" She asked saucily.

He swallowed hard and raked his eyes over her body. All he could do was nod dumbly. She was wearing a dark blue corset top, tight leather shorts, and thigh-high leather boots. She also had her sword belt on and a beautiful sword at her waist. "Wow." He coughed and said, "Yeah, you look… damn, you're sexy."

"Then I'm ready for you to show me the island."

He walked her out of the cabin and over the deck and saw all the eyes in the harbor being drawn to her. He realized he'd probably have to kill someone by the end of the day. She was his, and he wondered if he'd have to slit a few throats to make sure that point got across.

They walked onshore from the dock, and her bodyguards were following them. He had quite the entourage, and it made the perfect picture. She was escorted by Captain Hook, three men with swords, and Kid with his pistol. He watched everyone clear a wide path for them.

He walked her up to the roughest tavern on the island, and they walked in. It was here he'd make his point. He scanned the place and walked to the largest table that also happened to be occupied. Before they even reached it, all the men there grabbed their drinks and moved to other tables. He sat without comment and said, "Rum for the table. We're celebrating today!" Everyone grew quiet to listen in to see what he was so happy about.

"What are you celebrating today, Captain Hook?" The bar wench asked as she brought over a bottle of rum and enough glasses. She then began setting them out on the table.

"Swan!" He exclaimed. That really got everyone's attention since it didn't clear anything up. He was drawing it out to be dramatic. "Now, her name is Swan Jones. This beauty here is my new wife!" He sat back and added, "And any man that bothers her will find it's the last thing they'll do."

Emma laughed and shot back all her rum. "No man but you could handle me. And if by some chance they live after bothering me, I'll even let you take care of them." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for warning them that I'll slit their throats."

He chuckled. He admired how she spun his warning to make it sound like he was warning them that she'd kill them. Clever girl. "If I have to step in, I'll be using my hook to take care of the situation. I'm quite skilled at making a man suffer using it."

She caught his hook up with her index finger and pulled it over to herself. He knew she wanted him to draw the tip of the hook over her body. He did, and he watched her arch her neck back in pleasure as he ran it over her breasts. She moaned out, "You're very talented with your hook, Captain."

He took a large drink of rum and poured himself some more. She was driving him crazy. He wanted to… He had to stop thinking that way right now. She was stage acting right now, and he had to keep his head in the game. She was good with power plays. She was right. Now, he had to finish his part. He looked over at the bar owner and said, "She gets anything she wants. Spread that around to all of the shop owners. I'll make good any bill she has."

They then ordered food and had lunch together. He sat there and was very aware that the tavern's talk was about them, and soon it would be all around town. He would defend her to the death, and she wouldn't stray from him. Those two points were well made, and soon everyone would know it.

Emma was having a wonderful time in Tortuga. Everyone seemed to either leave her alone or go out of their way to make her happy. Either way, she wasn't bothered by anyone. Halfway through the second day, though, there was one thing that really began to upset her. Billy was nowhere to be seen. As the days passed, it became known that he was still alive and around. He just seemed to be hiding from them. She couldn't figure out what caused him to give up his post as her guard. Not only that, but he wasn't sleeping on the ship at night, so she couldn't find him to ask him. She didn't voice her concern to Killian right away because she knew he was already aware, and she didn't want her worry to add weight to Killian's already obvious concern.

Killian addressed it one night, though, as they got ready for bed. "I'm thinking I'll put a bounty on bringing in Billy alive and unharmed. I at least want to know what is happening with him."

She kissed his cheek, "I'm worried too."

"If he's not back in contact tomorrow night, I'll spread the word for the reward. I just hate to give the impression anyone would desert the ship."

"What if I spread the word and say the money I'm offering is from me? Then you can laugh and say I'm just a hysterical female, but you'll let it go to humor me. That way, it won't reflect on your ship or your reputation." She climbed into bed. "I know you wouldn't talk about me like that, but it would protect us all that way."

"You're brilliant, Swan. That would preserve my reputation and be a nod to the fact that I'd give you anything you want." He climbed into bed with her. "And, since he's a boy, they'll assume it's your motherly instincts, not you getting some on the side."

She grabbed his cock and rolled him on his back. "You're more than enough man for me." They then made love before falling asleep, wrapped up in each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

The next day at dinner, Killian was sitting with Swan, Mac, Murphy, Sharkbait, and Old Tom eating at a tavern. Their meal was interrupted by Billy bursting through the front door and running up to him. "Captain, I promise it's important, come quickly." He never even thought to question Billy on his statement. He just nodded and stood quickly. Then he looked at the men sitting at the table and said, "Guard Swan! I'll be back." Later he'd wish that he'd told them to keep her there and not let her follow him. But that was hindsight.

He followed Billy out the front door, down the street, and then they turned down an alley and started making their way behind the shops through narrow passageways. "Care to tell me where we're headed, Kid?"

"To protect Swan." He looked back at his captain and paused. "Sorry I disappeared, but Smee was acting strange, so I've been tracking him." He then turned and continued down the alley.

"Smee? What's he doing?"

Billy paused and put his finger over his own lips to indicate that Killian should be quiet and eased open a wooden shutter on a back window on one of the derelict shops. He whispered, "Trying to find someone to connect him with The Dark One. I just found out he feels he has something of value to trade to him in exchange for a one way trip to Neverland and everlasting life."

Smee's voice was then able to be heard through the window. "No! I won't tell you what it is. Just know that it's of value to The Dark One. You'll cut me out of the deal if I tell you!"

Killian heard an unknown voice next, "And why should I risk dealing with The Dark One if I'm not sure you can deliver?!"

"I can. Don't you worry about that!"

Killian immediately found the back door and burst through it. He then grabbed Smee and saw red. He was planning on turning Swan over to The Dark One. Nothing could stop his fury. He dragged Smee to the street by plunging his hook into the flesh near his collarbone and digging in. He then pulled him out with his hook wrapped around his collarbone with the wound dripping blood. He was careful not to break the bone and lose his grip. He then screamed out. "This man is in violation of his pirate's oath to me! His punishment is death!"

Smee shrieked out and begged, "No, Captain, please don't! Mercy!"

"There is no mercy granted for what you just tried to do." He then drew his sword and slit his belly open, watching his guts spill out. "You will die..." He watched the blood pour out of Smee, and he didn't flinch when the man's legs gave out from blood loss. "But, I won't speed this up." He watched him suffer and stood there stoically as he watched him lose consciousness. He then removed the hook from his body and let him drop to the dirty ground. He smiled at the dead man and spoke to Billy. "Wrap him in canvas." He then pulled out one coin and handed it to him. "Make sure this is put on one eye. It's just enough payment to get him half-way across the River Styx. It'll ensure the ferryman drops him deep in the river of Lost Souls for eternity."

Killian then turned and looked up at the crowd that had gathered, and his heart sank. It was at that moment that he'd wished he'd ordered the guard to not only protect Swan but also to keep her at the tavern. Shit. She was standing there with a forced smile on her face, and he knew she was about to play to the crowd. What he really wanted to know was how she felt about what she'd just witnessed. He'd been brutal, and he didn't know if she'd be recoiling from him right now if there weren't strangers gathered.

She stepped forward, ignoring Smee's bloody body and the blood that covered him. "Well, it looks like he's taken care of." He offered her his arm, and she took it. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She looked at her guards and said, "I assume you're all alright disposing of his body?" They nodded, and she turned to look at Killian. "Then it seems your work here is done."

"Aye, Swan, it is." He then led her in silence back to the ship.

When they arrived, Shorty was standing on the deck waiting for them. "Captain, I'll take your leather coat and get it cleaned up."

Killian took off his bloody coat and handed it to him. "Thank you, Shorty."

When they got into the cabin, Killian immediately went to change his clothes. He didn't want to have this conversation in his blood-soaked clothes. He fully dressed before he turned to face her. For the first time since he met Emma, he felt he needed to have all his walls up and be fully prepared to talk to her. He just brutalized a man in front of her. He was terrified of her reaction.

He took a deep breath and faced her. "I need to know what you're thinking, Swan."

"I don't know yet, honestly. I'm waiting to hear what occurred that led to what I just witnessed before I form an opinion."

He nodded and felt awkward just standing there, but it would feel odd to sit at the table and have this conversation too. "Billy wasn't in trouble or into something he shouldn't be. He noticed Smee was acting strangely, and he started tracking him." He clenched his fist. "He discovered that Smee was trying to contact The Dark One. Apparently, he really wanted to get to Neverland. He's the oldest of us by far, and he wanted to live forever. He planned on trading you for passage there."

Emma's face registered shock. "He was?" A tear slipped down her face.

"Aye, he didn't tell anyone what he wanted to trade to The Dark One. He didn't want to be cut out of the deal and have someone else end up trading you themselves. They just know he believed he had something of value to him."

Her hand trembled, and she stepped towards him and watched him take a step back. She looked at him curiously, "Are you mad that I turned one of your crewmen against you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You stepped away from me just now."

"You watched me brutalize a man. I'm terrified of your reaction!" He huffed out and looked broken.

She smiled at him tenderly, "You did all of that to protect me, Killian." She stepped towards him quickly and pulled his arms around her to hold her tightly. "You killed a man you've known for decades to protect me. It was vicious, but you warned me that you have to make a point when you do things. He betrayed you, and you had to make betrayal something that no one else would attempt. You made an example out of him."

"Bullshit! He was a threat to you, and I made him suffer for it. I cannot and will not tolerate anyone who would hurt you."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "Is there something wrong with me if that makes me happy? Don't get me wrong. I was sick watching that, and it was awful. But, you did that to protect me. Thank you."

"Swan, don't tease me if that isn't really how you feel. I'm terrified of losing you over what I just did." He pulled her tightly against him. "I can't lose you."

"Can this be the moment you realize that it's the two of us forever? You're not losing me. I watched you assure that won't happen. I don't have to love what I just saw, but I understand why you did it. Also, I love you. That didn't change." She kissed his cheek.

"I would tear apart this whole world to protect you, Swan. It's the two of us forever."

"Then let's go deal with this together." She stepped back and smiled at him. "I assume we have to dispose of Smee's body."

He shook his head, "The crew knows what to do. Two of them will row him out in a dingy and dump him in the ocean. We can't have his body washing back onshore."

"Okay. Is it safe to stay here after you had a crewman try to work against you?"

"Aye, it is. I think I made my point when his innards were spilled out on the ground, and he was still breathing." He shook his head. "I dealt with it brutally enough that no one will see his sedition as weakness on my part." He kissed her lips sweetly. "And, he never told anyone what he was going to trade to The Dark One. Most importantly, you're safe."

She nodded. "Then we stay put to show you're not running after that. Makes sense; what do we do right now?"

"We try to figure out how in the bloody hell do we properly thank Billy for what he just did. He disappeared on us because he noticed something was off with Smee, and he started tracking him. That, and I need a new First Mate."

"I would assume that Old Tom should just get the title he deserves for the tasks he performs already."

He nodded, "Yeah, but..."

"But technically, my things are still occupying what should be the First Mate's room?" She smiled at him. "Old Tom can have it. I'll remove the rest of my things. It's not like I need it at all."

Killian sighed, "Your parents are expecting you back."

"That's why you haven't had my things moved in here? You're still expecting I might leave?!"

"Not by choice. At one point, I decided I'm a pirate, and I was just planning on stealing you. You're the Crowned Princess of Misthaven, Love. You have responsibilities."

She nodded solemnly. "And I believe they know you're my True Love. My mother would never stand in the way of that." She laughed, "My father probably won't think anyone is ever good enough for me, not even my True Love. But, even he will accept you. The question is, would you go with me?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Let's keep you safe from The Dark One and sometime soon get us home to Misthaven."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Rumplestiltskin was pissed. His injuries took a while to heal, and he wasn't used to pain anymore. His temper was so bad that his son stopped visiting him to check on him. He growled out, threw his drinking glass against the wall, and screamed out. "I just want to get out of this damn bed!"

Belle walked in with a full glass of water and shook her head at him. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to have Baelfire go and have new glasses made at the glass blowers. She set the glass on his nightstand and began picking up the broken glass. She went to grab one and hissed out. "Ouch, I cut myself."

"Come here!" Rumple demanded. She listened, and he took her hand in his and healed her.

"And what do I owe you?" She asked.

"What?"

"You said magic always comes with a price."

He shook his head, "Be assured; I'm the one who'll pay for that bit of magic." And he was already. Why else would he be relieved that she was no longer injured? The only one he cared about for years now was his son. Now, he wasn't so sure if that was the case anymore.

She sat at the foot of his bed after she'd cleaned up the glass. "Now, I think you're getting bored. Let me check your bandages, and then I'll read a story to you."

"I'm not a child!"

She shook her head and scolded playfully, "Then stop having temper-tantrums like one." She checked his wounds and changed out one of the bandages. "You're healing well. I'll be right back." She then went to get a book to read to him.

She returned with a shabby looking book. "I brought this one with me." She sat in the armchair she'd moved near his bed. "It's my favorite. It has far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" She smiled fondly at the book. "It was given to me because I like it so much."

Rumple thought it sounded awful. "Well, then read it to me, I guess." He figured he could just sleep instead. He'd never admit later that he enjoyed it.

Billy stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger with the rest of the crew. Captain Hook and Swan were there to make an announcement. It was the morning after Smee's betrayal, and they all waited patiently.

"You've all heard that Smee was looking to make a deal with The Dark One. He wanted passage to Neverland and eternal life in exchange for Swan."

The crew nodded soberly, and one yelled out, "He got exactly what he deserved, Captain!" That got a round of cheers.

"Now there's the fact that I'm down a First Mate." He chuckled, "Sort of. He didn't really perform the duties of one. Old Tom, it's time your title matched your duties. The First Mate's cabin is yours." That drew another round of cheers from everyone. They all highly respected him.

Old Tom spoke up, "Thanks, Captain. I'll not let you down."

"Aye, I know." He then sighed. "As for what to do for Billy, I don't even know yet."

Emma stepped forward and asked, "May I give him something as a thank you?"

Killian was shocked, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you for being my protector." She carefully handed Billy a beautifully crafted pistol. "It was mine, but it's important to me that you have it. It originally belonged to The Dread Pirate Roberts. He's married now and retired from piracy, and he gave it to me as a gift once."

Billy looked shocked, "I can't take this. It's a work of art."

Killian grumbled, "Take it, Kid. She doesn't really need to own a pistol given to her by some other pirate captain."

"Thank you, Swan." Billy bowed a bit to her. "I'll treasure this."

Once Emma and Killian were back in his cabin, she was laughing at him. "You're jealous I had a pistol from a pirate?!" She shook her head and pulled a dagger out of her boot. "I still have Walsh's dagger. Does that bother you too?"

"Laugh all you want, Swan." He grabbed the dagger out of her hand and tossed it in his drawer. "You're mine."

"You knew I had that!" She chuckled.

"Before you were my wife." He grabbed a wrapped bundle out of the same drawer. "Here, I have something better. I had these made for you."

"These?" She unwrapped the package and teared up. "Thank you!"

"Not every wife would be so excited over Kunai throwing knives."

"Not every wife knows how to use them."

"Touche." He smiled as she inspected them. The rings on the end of the handles were already tied to long ribbons that she could hold onto to retrieve them. She then examined the buttery smooth leather sheath case that would strap to her thigh and the leather-wrapped handles.

"These are brilliant! I don't carry throwing knives because if I had to use them in defense, they would arm my opponent after one throw. Now I can retrieve them." She set them down on the table, wrapped her arms around Killian, and kissed him passionately. "Keep the dagger. Actually, you could give that to Billy too."

"I probably will. I still owe him." He sighed. "Maybe there is something your parents can do for him."

"That's a great idea. He's protected for the rest of his life. That's for sure."

"Aye, that's true."

She gave him a heated look. "What is it about throwing knives that turns me on so much?"

"Whatever it is, I'm not complaining." He began unlacing her dress. "Don't let it be said that Captain Hook ever denies his wife."

She got a mischievous look in her eyes, pulled a knife, and held it to his throat. "On your back, pirate. You're mine to play with."

"Good for you, you bested me. I can count the number of people who've done that on one hand." He held up his hook.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She chuckled. She then removed the knife and cut the laces holding his pants closed. "You're taking too long to get undressed from my standpoint." She set the blade on the table and pulled his pants down. "Much better."

Killian enjoyed letting Emma take the lead, and she was a sight to behold. She pushed him onto the bed and removed his pants and boots. She then stripped off her clothes and rode him. She was moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure. When they orgasmed, she collapsed in his arms. "Swan, you're so bloody perfect."

Tinkerbell knocked on the door to Regina's study. She knew she was in there, and she was careful not to use her typically frantic knocking. She was never allowed in when she did. Regina regularly told her that her energy was exhausting. She would say that smiling. She knew after finding Robin that Regina deeply appreciated her even if she found her energy trying at times. She heard "Come in" and tried not to giggle when she opened the door.

Regina looked up at her and smiled, "Please tell me you have good news about Emma."

"I do!" She smiled, "She's with her True Love."

"Why do you have to make it sound creepy?" She rolled her eyes.

Tinkerbell twirled and smiled at Regina, "Because it's better than you know!" Her eyes sparkled while she said, "Her magic handfasted them without her triggering the spell."

Regina stood quickly. "What?! Say that again!"

"Her magic-"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean that literally!" She smiled at Tinkerbell and moved from behind her desk. "She's the One. I can't believe it!"

Tinkerbell smiled and said, "Yup! And, I'm awesome. I'm the one who told her parents that Killian was her True Love." She threw up her hands in joy.

"And, now we'll all have to go against The Dark One."

"Wait! The prophecy doesn't say that!" Her eyes grew huge.

Regina scoffed, "It doesn't say she goes up against him all by herself either. You really want her to fight with only a pirate by her side?"

"Well... no." She admitted reluctantly.

"We fight together to defeat The Dark One." She walked to her door. "It's time to make some plans, and once they're complete, we'll call Emma and her pirate home."

"But, The Dark One already kidnapped her from here once!"

"To prevent her from making love to her True Love first. He's too late for that one." She smiled, "She'll have our magic to support her here now. And with my spell, she'll still be protected with Killian around."

Tinkerbell smiled, "I get to have Emma back?! That's awesome."

"Yeah, you're excited because I'm the one who has to break it to King David that his daughter needs a new suite of rooms because she's coming home soon married to Captain Hook."

Tinkerbell grew very serious and said, "I'm so glad that I'm not you right now."

Regina laughed, "I've faced him in battle as the Evil Queen. I think I'd rather go back to that than tell him his little girl isn't so innocent anymore."

"Wait until Grumpy finds out! He'll be almost as bad."

"It will be interesting to see how everyone feels about her being married to Captain Hook."

Tinkerbell nodded, "I think they'll all accept him. He did rescue her."

"In more ways than he knew we were asking him to at the time."

"King David did promise Killian treasure in return for her rescue." She giggled. "He just didn't know that Emma's love was the treasure he meant."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta!

"Swan, care to go ashore with a devilishly handsome pirate captain?" Killian leaned on the door frame as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. That just happened to be strapping on the Kunai throwing knives he gave her that were now concealed in her thigh-high boots.

"Do you think I'll do?"

He raked his eyes over her body. She was wearing tight leather shorts and a red corset with black ribbon lacing. "I think all the other men will be wildly jealous of me. But, after all, Captain Hook always gets the best of everything."

She walked over, placed her hand on his chest, and kissed him. "I've never felt sexy until I met you."

"I've got a feeling that your father's well-known ability with a sword kept many men from commenting on your body, Love."

She strapped on her sword and said, "Or, maybe it was my ability that scared them off."

"Aye, there's that too." He offered her his left arm. "May I escort you, wife?"

"I would love that, husband." She took his arm.

He looked down at the hook at the bottom of the arm she held. "You accepted all of me. That's incredible to me."

"I told you I prefer the hook. There's something about you being tender to me with something so fierce. It makes me feel special."

He shook his head in amazement and let the discussion drop. He didn't understand, but that didn't change the truth of what she said. He then escorted her off the ship and into town. Her bodyguards and Billy followed them.

She felt truly at ease now. Billy was back, and she was safe. The fate of Smee unsettled her only for its brutality. She wasn't lying when she said she understood, and she could accept it, though. Seeing the crew's joy at her safety and easy acceptance and approval of the death of Smee, a man they sailed with for decades, settled her. She was worried they'd resent her for his death. It quickly became apparent that it wasn't true. When she commented on it to Murphy, he pointed out that they all loved her, and he'd betrayed the captain they all followed into piracy. She let it go after that.

She stepped into a shop with Killian and tried not to flinch. She had a memory of The Dark One appearing. At the time, she'd focused on how she defeated him. Now, after Smee, she was reminded that he could still show up at any time and try to take her from her incredible life.

"What's wrong, Love?"

She sighed. She wouldn't lie to him. "Just a little jumpy. I realize that he could appear at any time."

Killian wasn't sure what to say to comfort her. He knew from first-hand experience he couldn't promise to keep her safe. "We'll face him together, Love, if he does."

"Thank you."

He watched her breathe a sigh of relief and seemed to relax. It astounded him that his words could bring that much comfort. He'd never been a source of comfort to someone before, and he found he liked it.

"So, Love. See anything here you fancy?"

"Besides you?" She quipped.

He lifted a pair of kid gloves. "I think these would look fetching on you, Swan." They were black and lined with fur. "It's warm here, but I was thinking of heading to a cooler climate next. I want to see you in that red leather coat you bought."

She smiled at him and tried them on. They fit perfectly. "I'm glad I brought enough money."

He shook his head, "If you think I'll let you pay for a damn thing, you're crazy." He then whispered. "You can't make me look bad in front of the other pirates."

"I'm starting to suspect you came here so you could reason your way into paying for everything." She said, teasing him.

"Swan, you're my wife. It's your money too. Or haven't you realized that the Jolly Roger belongs to both of us now?"

She paused in her steps and looked at him in shock. She brought her hand to her mouth and whispered. "I hadn't thought about that." She then smiled at him. "I couldn't ask for a better ship. It's a good thing I didn't realize that before, or you wouldn't be sure if I married you for love or the Jolly Roger."

Killian just laughed and shook his head in amusement. "I'm glad you like her so much. She means a lot to me too."

The proprietor of the store came over tentatively to Captain Hook. He was obviously intimidated by him, but he knew a potential sale when he saw one. Word had gotten around quickly that Swan was to be treated well and given whatever she wanted. "Captain Hook, Sir, I can hold on to those for you if you're interested in purchasing the gloves."

"Aye." He handed them over to the man.

"Mrs. Jones," he bowed, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"My husband mentioned going north to a colder climate. Do you have leather pants that could be made to fit me?"

"Yes, I'll go get my wife so she can help you try them on and fit them to you." He bowed and hurried off.

"I like the picture I have of you in leather pants and that red leather coat, Swan." He gave her a heated look.

"I better buy two pairs then. I love it when I tempt you all day. You're rather… enthusiastic when we're in bed later that night."

"I only try to drive you as wild as you drive me."

The owner's wife returned and helped her try on the pants and promised she could have two pairs done quickly. They then made their purchases and headed out for lunch.

Emma spent an idyllic time in the most unlikely of places for a Crowned Princess. She was, in a way, treated much the same as she was at home. This time it was because of her status as the wife of the notorious Captain Hook. A man well respected on the island of pirates. They spent their days in town with the crew or quietly spending time together and their nights tangled up with each other in bliss. Any spare minute that Emma had she spent practicing her magic. Regina had trained her in spells she couldn't perform with her limited magic before. Now she knew why Regina insisted on working through the theories of the more complex spells. She must have known True Love would unlock more power.

When they left Tortuga for a cooler climate, she was sad to see the island disappear in the distance.

A few hours after they left, she was sitting in the cabin practicing her magic when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Billy opened the door and smiled at her. "Mrs. Jones, can you come out and practice your magic for the crew to see?" He smiled and whispered conspiratorially, "They all want you to come, but they were nervous to ask. They sent me because you quote, 'won't be put off by being asked by the kid that risked his life for her twice.'"

She was confused, "Why would it bother me?"

"It's kinda like asking the captain's wife to perform for us." He shrugged.

"Do you know there are still people in kingdoms that my parents visit that are afraid of magic? Regina was powerful and terrible, and many still fear magic because of it. It will never offend me to have my magic accepted. Especially by a group that I respect so much." She stood from her chair and grabbed the candelabra with its three candles in it. "Let's go up, and I'll show you all some fun tricks."

Billy ran out of the cabin as fast as his legs would carry him. "She's coming! She said she'll show us some magic!"

She smiled as she arrived at a more sedate pace. She'd noticed that Billy was looking better after their time in Tortuga. He had lots of room to run and plenty of food to eat since they rescued him. She adjusted the age she thought he was in her head. With more meat on him, he was looking older.

When she got to the deck, she set the candelabra down and stepped back. "Here's a simple one." She lit all three candles, and they quickly blew out in the wind. She smiled, "That wouldn't be so useful on a ship." She then lit them again and held the spell. The flames danced wildly in the wind, but they didn't blow out. The crew clapped, and she bowed. She then let them blow out, lifted the candelabra, and tucked it to the side of the ship where it wouldn't be damaged. "Hmmm. I know!" She held out her hand, and a fireball appeared hovering over her palm. She then made it change colors, first to red, and then it slowly shifted colors until it was blue.

"Impressive, Swan!" Killian yelled down to her.

She smirked, she had an idea, and she knew it would impress the crew. She launched the fireball right at Killian, and before it hit him, she snuffed it out on her own. He stood there, not flinching. She knew he wasn't afraid of being hit by it, but she wanted to show her control over her powers. On top of that, she knew the crew would be impressed that he didn't even bat an eye when she threw it at him. She was right, and they all launched into applause.

While they were all clapping, she disappeared in a swirl of white smoke and reappeared next to Killian. She then kissed him on the cheek and bowed. They all clapped again.

Killian whispered, "I didn't realize you'd learned that one, Love."

"I told you before. A girl likes to have her surprises, Captain."

Murphy was laughing so hard at the look of surprise on his captain's face that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He stepped back, tripped over a rope, and was about to topple off of the ship. No one was close enough, and they all watched in horror as he fell backward over the railing.

Emma ran as fast as she could and looked over the railing. She saw him in the water, quickly getting left behind by the ship. Killian was yelling out to turn the ship, but she knew it'd take too long. She tried with all her might to work with a spell she hadn't practiced yet on anything larger than a book. She concentrated on Murphy and focused on bringing him back on board the ship. Suddenly a white swirl of smoke appeared on the deck, and a soaking Murphy was lying there still screaming out in terror.

He paused when he felt the deck under him, and his eyes flew wide in shock. "I'm alive?"

"Aye," Mac said, "Swan saved your arse. She's got powerful magic. That's for sure."

Murphy stared at her, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"It's for me too. I would be devastated if you died." She walked over to him and gave him a hand up. "You've been a good friend to me." She smiled at him. If they thought her party tricks were impressive, wait until they saw the full force of her power that Killian's love unlocked for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta and working out this story with me.
> 
> I have an OUAT one-shot posted. I will be posting more one-shots, it will be a collection. Even if you're not into the Teacher and Student dynamic hold on for the twist at the end. I would love to know what you think of it. It's titled "What True Love Does"

Rumplestiltskin was now healed and in his study searching for Emma, and he still couldn't find her. "Damn!" He shouted. "Where is she?"

Belle walked in and smiled at him. "Hopefully very well hidden from you."

"You shouldn't speak so freely around me!" He gestured with his hand, "I could toss you in a cell."

"Then who would dust your books in here?"

"Speaking of books. Baelfire mentioned you love to read all the time when you aren't working."

She nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, follow me." He led her out to his enormous library and opened the doors with his usual flair. He watched her step in, wide-eyed and her mouth opened in an "o." He said, "You may use this room and every book in any way that you see fit. It's entirely at your disposal."

She looked at him with joy dancing in her eyes. "Thank you! Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

She ran up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and then ran to the nearest bookshelf. "I'll start looking through it as soon as I'm done with my chores today."

"As of right now, you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy." He then stepped out and walked swiftly back to his study with his hand pressed to the spot on his cheek that she'd kissed. He didn't realize that the skin there wasn't green for a minute but flesh-colored.

Queen Snow stared at the suite of rooms she was standing in. Something didn't feel right to her. That hardly surprised her though, how do you decorate a space for your daughter and a pirate captain you barely met?

David walked up and kissed her on the top of the head. "If I could give you anything right now, what would you ask for?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Someone to help me with this room that doesn't wring their hands and say, 'Gee, I don't know how to decorate for such a man.'"

He laughed and said, "Come on in! It seems your timing is perfect."

She turned, and Wesley and Buttercup walked into the room. Wesley said, "I hear you're to be the mother-in-law to Captain Hook."

"Word is that I'm already his mother-in-law." She smiled at them both and hugged them. "I'm so glad you're here." She stepped back and said. "This room looks incredibly boring. Any suggestions?"

Wesley's face pinched. "Besides fewer ruffles?"

David laughed, "I've been telling her that one already."

Snow deflated, "Fine. Fewer ruffles."

"Also, if you're looking for something that feels more suited to a captain, that view is amazing." He had walked over and pointed out of the window at the sea. "Now you just need more wood in here. He'll be used to being surrounded by wood and water. You have that amazing painting of a Clipper in one of your galleries. It would look great on the wall in here."

"Oh! That's perfect. And we can put a large wooden desk in the study for him!" She spun and looked at David. "Think there's enough time to ask Gepetto to carve a ship for the mantle?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course there is." She looked at the metal work and glass tables in the room. "Those have to go. I'll have them replaced with a beautifully carved wooden table. Oh! And the fabric needs to be changed! It should be ocean blue. It would look good with Emma's coloring too." She then exited the room quickly to talk to the staff to get everything swiftly arranged.

David looked at Wesley and Buttercup, "Would you like to come with me to talk to Gepetto? I'll make sure there's actually time instead of just telling him when it has to be done."

"I'm sure he'd hit her timetable, though. Everyone bends over backward happily for her." Buttercup said.

David smiled and nodded, "I'm not the only one who can't resist her."

They started to head out, and Buttercup protested, "Aren't you going to offer me your arm?"

"As you wish." He offered her his arm, and they headed out to talk to Gepetto.

Zelena was growing desperate. She had her orders to find Emma, but she was no closer to it than she was weeks ago. Following Tinkerbell led to nothing. She'd sent her flying monkeys out to the various kingdoms, but she didn't have any leads to go on. She was searching blind. She huffed and screamed out in frustration.

One of her monkeys landed and bowed to her. "I don't have any leads. Sorry. I looked all over-"

She blasted him with her magic killing him. She was tired of getting nothing. She was failing The Dark One and proving that she really wasn't as good as her sister.

She waved her hand, and his body disappeared. She missed Walsh. He always knew what to say to calm her.

She paced for fifteen minutes before she paused and smiled. She'd have her flying monkeys continue to look for Emma, but now was time to start forming her own plan. She was tired of being ordered around by The Dark One. Regina hadn't stood for it after all. Why was she?

They were a few days out from Tortuga when Killian saw a ship in the distance in obvious distress. He yelled out to Old Tom, "Go get Swan!"

She was quickly retrieved and came up to him at the helm. "What's wrong?"

He handed her his spyglass and showed her the sinking ship. "Can you make out the flag on that ship? I figured it must be part of your princess lessons."

"While you were in Neverland, Old Man, I was learning that flag is for the kingdom of the Southern Isles." She then really looked and noticed it was sinking. "Aren't we going to rescue them?"

"Aye, as long as they won't recognize you, Love."

"They won't trust me!"

He looked at her curiously as she lowered the spyglass. "Why would you say it like that?"

"My parents didn't want me anywhere near that kingdom! There isn't anything they objected to other than the fact that they have thirteen sons." She smirked. "My mom was sure one of them at least would try to marry me."

He laughed. "She's a smart woman." He then focused on his crew. "Prepare to come up along the ship and lower our flag! This is a rescue mission, but be careful. They won't know that. They will assume we're coming to scavenge their ship."

Emma kissed his cheek and left to prepare to board the ship. When she came back on board, Killian was scowling. "And who said you'd be going?"

She rolled her eyes, "I did. Do you really think I can't handle myself?" She held out her hand, and a fireball appeared. "I can roast anyone who tries to hurt me."

"Fine, but stay by me." He huffed.

She quipped, "Don't worry, Captain. I'll keep you safe."

He laughed and steered the Jolly Roger beside the sinking ship. Shouts of alarm went up from the crew on the other ship. Killian walked to the railing and shouted over to them as the crew tossed ropes. "We're here to save you! Climb on!"

Emma looked wide-eyed as the horse stomped in terror on the deck of the other ship. It snorted and tossed its head as someone tried to keep it calm to no avail. She looked at Killian, "I can use my magic and bring him on board. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "I don't know where to put him, but I'll not let that beast drown."

Emma was off and leaping onto the deck of the other ship and trying to calm the horse. "It's okay." She stroked its neck.

Killian was by her side all of a sudden. "You couldn't use your magic from my ship?!"

"If I did, the horse would have gotten there completely terrified and probably panicked. I didn't want it charging any of your crew."

"Bloody hell!" He shook his head. "I'd have let the beast die if I knew you'd be on this ship."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not true, and you know it. You'd just have come with me. Now you're here, so stop fussing." She managed to calm the horse.

Killian noticed that his crew had gotten many of the men on board the Jolly Roger safely. He then saw one man in shackles being led out. He knew he'd be putting that man right in the brig of his ship. He indicated to the jailer to come over, and he said, "That man," he pointed at Mac, "will show you where the brig is on my ship."

"Thank you, Captain."

Just then, Emma used her magic to bring her and the horse on board the Jolly Roger. Killian heard the prisoner yelling out, "She's a witch! Kill her!" He then began frantically thrashing around. Right then, the ship pitched to the side and threw everyone to the ground. Killian dug his hook into the deck boards to hold on. The ship pitched again, and it leveled out enough for them to stand. When they did, he noticed the prisoner was gone.

Killian yelled, "What happened?"

"He couldn't get his footing with those chains on! He fell overboard."

Killian looked and screamed, "Swan! Swan!" He couldn't get her attention. He was too far away, and she was focused on keeping the horse calm. "Damn! She could have saved him."

The jailer said, "While it will be hard to tell his parents that he died, the fact that any of us will live is a big deal, thank you, Captain."

Thirty minutes later, everyone from the Southern Isles ship was on board and safe except for the one prisoner. They all watched as the tip of the masthead sank below the surface of the water.

The sunken ship captain looked around finally and grew pale, "This is a pirate ship, isn't it?"

Killian laughed, "Aye, but you're safe. I'm in the mood to do a good deed." He looked at Emma holding the horse. "See that woman there?" He didn't wait for a response. "Anyone bothers her, and I'll make sure their death is excruciating." He held up his hook. "You have the word of Captain Hook."

At the pronouncement of his name, everyone from the other ship grew quiet and stared at him. The Captain said, "I'm Captain Anderson. And, you have my assurance that no one will bother her." He swallowed hard. "Captain Hook."

Emma smiled and patted the horse's muzzle, "And what's his name?"

"Sitron, Miss."

She smiled and said, "You can call me Swan, I'm Captain Hook's wife." She then looked at Sitron. "You're a good boy, aren't you." She sighed, "We don't have food for him."

Killian nodded, "No, but we're not far offshore. I'll send some men to harvest some grass for him. We're a day from the nearest dock. We'll take them all there." He turned to the Captain. "Care to tell us what happened?"

Captain Anderson nodded. It was that he was intimidated by Captain Hook and completely thrown off by his friendly manner. "We were escorting Hans back to the Southern Isles for punishment when we were blown off course by a huge storm. We took too much damage and couldn't repair the ship. We got to the spot today where the bilge pumps couldn't keep up no matter how hard the men worked."

"Hans?" Emma asked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06, thank you for being my beta and helping to make my story even better.

"Yes, Mrs... Hook, that man was Hans Westagaard."

"Wait! Westagaard, that's the surname of the royal family?!" She said in complete shock.

"Aye, it is. Hans is… was the youngest of thirteen princes."

Killian looked puzzled, "But, he was in chains."

"That was because he attempted to murder the Queen and Princess of Arendale and stage a coup." Captain Anderson sighed, "He was headed home in shame."

The whole story of Hans' actions quickly came out. Emma was horrified by how Elsa had been living. Her parents hadn't ever pursued political relations with Misthaven. In fact, it always seemed as if they tried to avoid them. Now she saw why, and it broke her heart. While she was left to pursue her magic in a safe, loving environment, Elsa was locked away and kept a dirty secret. She saw the look in Killian's eyes, and she knew he'd be talking to her about her feelings later. That broke her heart even more for Elsa. All she knew was support and love. She was glad Elsa finally found that in her sister. Anna was never given a chance to understand and accept her sister fully until now. That thought brought her to her mother's pregnancy. She was excited to learn what it would be like to have a love of a sibling.

Killian watched as they sailed into the harbor the next day and docked. Captain Anderson assured him he'd get his crew and the horse passage on a ship to the Southern Isles from that port. He suspected that, even if it was a bit of a hassle, the whole crew didn't want to test Captain Hook's forbearance.

The crew of the Jolly Roger was given time at the port once they arrived. They needed provisions after feeding the shipwrecked crew and after providing a horse enough water to drink. Old Tom set out to make sure the ship would be fully stocked before they left.

Once everyone was off to amuse themselves, Killian drew Emma into their cabin. "Love, tell me how you're doing?"

A tear slid down her cheek, "I'm heartbroken for Elsa's past and overjoyed for her future." She found comfort in his arms. "I already knew I was so lucky, but now…" She sighed. "What do I say? I have support all around me. The moment your crew knew I had magic, they didn't flinch and accepted me. As soon as I heard her story, I knew you'd come and check on me and how it made me feel. What more can I ask for? I just wish she would've had more support from the two people who were supposed to protect her the most."

"Damn, Love. When you talk like that, you make me feel like a man. I will always support you." He kissed her forehead. "One day, when this is all settled, let's sail to Arendale on the Jolly Roger. It seems you've got a magical friend to make."

She kissed him hard. "That sounds perfect."

Before they made it to shore, he tenderly made love to her. He vowed she'd always feel his love and support.

Emma was overjoyed at their reception in the port town. It had quickly gotten around that Captain Hook was there, after saving the whole crew of a ship from drowning. They had kept it quiet that Hans had drowned. They didn't want to spread that their royal was a villain.

That afternoon, Emma had been off with her bodyguards shopping while Killian was arranging provisions for the ship with Old Tom. They were all to meet at a specified tavern. When Emma walked in, she saw a very uncomfortable looking Killian trying to fend off some over-eager whores. She wasn't sure they were actually whores, but that was how she classified them in her head when she saw them. Emma heard her bodyguards chuckling when she noticed them. She knew they were looking forward to the entertainment they'd get from her reaction.

Emma turned and smiled at them, "Stay back." She noticed that Killian hadn't seen her come in. It made her smile to hear his reactions to them.

He was currently saying, "I'm not interested."

One of the women laughed, "You really don't want to spend a night with all three of us at once?"

"I said no."

Emma grabbed two shots of rum off the tray as it went by. She then walked over, straddled his lap, shot back one of the glasses of rum, stuck the other between her breasts, and asked, "Want a drink, sailor?"

He grabbed her ass, bent down, licked her breast, and then took the shot. "Now, this just got more interesting."

Emma looked up at the other women, "Run along. He doesn't want to catch whatever you have."

He raised his hook and traced lazy circles on her exposed breasts. "You're beyond tempting, Lass."

She pressed her breasts up against him and kissed him hard, deepening it quickly. "Happy to see me are you?" She felt something hard pressing against her thigh.

"Aye, care to get out of here? I can show you my… ship." He licked his lips.

He was driving Emma wild. She gave him a sultry look. "Oh, Captain." She stroked the muscles of his arms. "I heard the mast of your ship is huge." She climbed off his lap. "Lead the way." She heard whooping and hollering as he led her out of the tavern.

She was laughing as he took her to the Jolly Roger. "That role play was fun."

"Oh, I'm going to be showing you my ship, Swan."

She grabbed his hook and held on. "I'm counting on that."

"You know I wasn't interested in any of those-"

"Whores?" She nodded. "Oh, I knew that. Trust me; I know you're all mine." She gave him a sultry look. "I enjoyed walking in and getting them to scatter. You only want me."

He opened the cabin door and pulled her in after him. "Aye, and I plan on spending time showing you just that."

The next day, Killian was directing some of the provisions that the ship needed, and Emma was sitting on a chair on the deck. He heard several men around him delivering goods shout in surprise, and he saw an albatross coming their way. "Swan! Message for you!"

She looked up. saw the bird, and took the letter from it when it landed. It flew off and she said, "I'll go read this in the cabin." She left several stunned men staring after her.

Killian looked at the men and said, "What? Don't you have messages delivered by a bird?" The men looked confused and stayed silent. They didn't know what to say to that.

Fifteen minutes later, Killian joined Emma in their cabin, and she was sitting there quietly and just handed him the note. He sat and read it.

To the new Mr. and Mrs. Jones,

I have it on good authority from Tinkerbell that you've both found True Love and you're married. I'm so excited to have a son-in-law. David is...well... he'll get used to it soon enough. You'll see.

Regina assures me that once we announce that you're both married and have True Love, The Dark One won't try to kidnap Emma again. He was trying to keep you from finding True Love, but it's too late for that now. It's safe for you both to come back home.

I know you're married and your old rooms won't work anymore, so we have a new suite of rooms for you all set up. It has a view of the ocean, of course.

Everyone is excited to see you both. We look forward to you arriving home very soon.

Love,

Mom

Killian noticed the sadness in Emma's eyes when he finished reading the letter. "What's wrong, Love?" He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"She just assumes we will go there."

"Aye, that she does." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You're an open book to me, Swan. What exactly is bothering you?"

"Is this even okay with you? You're a pirate, and she expects you to take me there and live in the palace."

Killian rolled his eyes and scoffed, "My home's with you. We talked about this, Love."

"Yes, we did, but I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly." She sighed, "I'm enjoying myself out on the ocean with you. If I don't want to give this up, why would I think you would?"

"We're not giving this up, Swan. We still have that trip to take to Arendale to meet Elsa. Just because we're headed to Misthaven doesn't mean our days of sailing are over. The Jolly Roger is still our ship, and it will just sit in the harbor and wait for us when we're in Misthaven."

Emma kissed him passionately. "This is okay with you?"

"My whole ship gets to be the heroes bringing you home. You don't know how well we were treated in Misthaven when we were there, and I'd just promised to rescue you. Trust me. Our men will be excited to go back." He stood and said, "It seems I have a home voyage to prepare the ship for, Love."

She smiled at him fondly, "And I can't wait to show you around the palace. There are lots of secret alcoves I want to sneak off to with you already."

"You're going to try and get me killed by your father, aren't you?"

She reached down and lifted his left hand, "It's not like you're unarmed."

"Really, Swan? A joke about my hook?" He just laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

The next morning, Killian spent time waking his wife up properly. Her moan of pleasure was the first sound he heard past her lips. Damn, did he love that sound. She then arched her back and sighed, "That feels so good." He loved hearing that too.

He smirked and continued tracing her folds with his fingers. She spread her legs for him, and flicked her clit. "I love it when you spread your legs for me, Swan." He pressed both her legs wide open and lowered his mouth to her pussy. He pinned them to the mattress and had her gasping and screaming out in pleasure. He then sucked on her clit, and she orgasmed. "I'm not done with you yet." He then worked her up again with his teeth and his tongue, bringing her crashing into another orgasm. He then growled out, "Again."

He had her awash in another orgasm when he crawled up over her and thrust into her. He then locked eyes with her and said, "Together this time, Love." He then made love to her, and they came together. It was incredible.

Emma smiled at him blissfully, "That was… Wow."

"You have no idea how perfect we are together, Swan." He sat up and got ready to get dressed. "Sadly, I'm expected on deck."

She gave him a sated smile, "I'll come up eventually. I need my limbs to work first. Then I should probably work on my magic more. Regina will ask me to show her what I'm capable of, and I want to impress her." She flicked her wrist, and he was fully dressed.

He gave her a tender kiss and said, "I'll tell the crew we head for Misthaven."

Killian made it up on deck. Old Tom had gathered the whole crew just as he'd instructed. He had more than their mutual pleasure in mind when he made love to her that morning, leaving her sated and breathless. He needed her not to be present for this conversation with his crew. He wanted them to feel free to express their feelings and for her to not feel bad if anything didn't go as smoothly.

He stood before his men and said, "It seems we've a change in mission here. When King George betrayed my brother and us all, your captain died. As a result, I asked the majority of you to follow me into piracy. Billy, Murphy, both of you came on after that happened and came to us as pirates. I'm asking you all to decide if you are going to follow me again." He almost laughed as he saw a few of the crew nodding. He hadn't even said what he was asking. "Swan received a note asking for her to return home." Many of the men looked uncomfortable at that pronouncement. He was confused, and then he thought of how he had worded it. "Actually, we were both asked to go to Misthaven." He watched them relax.

"I'm asking each of you if we turn from piracy and once again make this a Naval ship." He held up a piece of paper, "If you want to become Naval men again, make your mark under my name. If not," he flipped the paper over, "make your mark on the back. I will be counting to make sure that everyone has made their decision. No one can opt-out." He set it down on a barrel and walked off to check the provisions that were delivered. He didn't need to, but he wanted to leave them free to make up their minds without him watching them.

As he stared blankly at the stores of food, he ran through his crew list again in his head. He tried to think of those that would object to the move from piracy to Naval careers. They had been pirates for… he wasn't even sure how long. Neverland had distorted time for them. It was a lot to ask to change their whole way of life. It was made all the more evident when he thought about how they became pirates and realized that they decided while Queen Snow was pregnant with Emma.

He turned and saw Old Tom there with his arms crossed, holding the list of names. "Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"Aye."

"You owe your crew better than that. If you'd told me your plan, I would have insisted you stayed while they signed their names." He held up the paper and showed him a blank side. "This is the list of your crew that doesn't want to follow you and Emma out of piracy. You should have been there to witness it. Not one of them hesitated." He chuckled, "Well, Mac pretended he'd sign the other side, but everyone just laughed at him. I mean that all respectfully, Captain Hook."

He smiled at Old Tom, took the paper, and counted the names. Every single one was there. He then looked up and said, "It's Captain Jones now, Lieutenant."

Old Tom shook his head, "That will take some getting used to. The last Lieutenant on this ship was you. Where's Swan? I assume you didn't tell her what you were doing today."

"Aye, I didn't want her to worry about the outcome."

"I assume we're setting sail for Misthaven. And, we'll be arriving as heroes." He smiled at Killian. "It's odd to think that I didn't get why everyone was so desperate to get her back. Now, I completely understand. It's all about who she is." He then made an odd face and laughed out loud. "Wait, doesn't your marriage make you a prince? Now I don't know if I should call you Captain Jones or Prince Killian of Misthaven." He teased.

"Let's stick with Captain for now." Killian paused and then sighed, "It's a lot to wrap my head around."

"A whole kingdom is about to get Captain Hook as a royal. I have a suspicion that feeling will be mutual."

"Aye, but they have the Evil Queen as their Queen's step-mom." Old Tom started laughing hard at that. "It's an odd kingdom, that's for sure. I have a feeling that made it easier for the crew to accept a change in vocation."

"You're probably right. It seems we need to head up and begin our journey home." He paused, "What's the name of your ship going to be, Captain Jones?"

"HMS Cygnet, this ship is Swan's too."

He smiled, "It's a fitting name for her. Swan'll like that you named it after her. Or, since you named it baby swan, is this ship your first child? "

When Killian got back on deck, he noticed Swan was there with his crew, laughing with them. When she saw him, she yelled out, "So, Captain, it seems we've got a royal ship here." She waved her hand up at the masthead, and there was now a new flag flying there. "Apparently, my mother suspected I'd need it. Misthaven's flag was tucked away in my trunk. What do you think?"

He looked up at the flag flying from his ship. "Seems fitting for her." He smiled at her. "I thought you were practicing your magic."

"I was. And then I heard a commotion going on up here, and I thought I'd investigate." She smiled at the crew. "I discovered we have a new group of loyal and brave men that are Misthaven citizens."

"Well then, men, seems we should cast off and get ourselves home."

Emma walked over and ran her hand over the large pole for the mainmast. "She's an amazing ship, and she gets to sail as a royal ship of the Navy." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the magic in the ship. "Regina has been using her magic on this ship. I can feel it." She looked up. "And, it's tied to you."

"Aye, she touched me and did a spell."

Emma gave him a wry smile, "She used a True Love spell to protect me. She needed you for it. I can feel it now." She shook her head in amusement. "They really kept you in the dark. My mother would've insisted to them that we be allowed to figure it out for ourselves." She stepped away from the mainmast, walked to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "In my darkest hour, they sent me True Love."

"And, you father sent me, telling me that I'd receive treasure in return. He never actually said what that treasure was." He caressed her cheek. "It seems that he understood something I didn't, the true value of a princess's heart."

Emma laughed in his face. "He gave you half a kingdom to rescue me, Killian. Or did you forget that I'm the Crowned Princess and one day we will be Queen and King of Misthaven?"

"And, yet it's your love I will still consider being my greatest treasure."

"I'd call you charming, but that's my mom's nickname for my father." She smirked at him. She then held up her hand and closed her eyes. "I believe you said it's time to go, Captain. I assume you will want a smooth sea."

"Aye, but unless you know Poseidon himself, you can't do anything to affect that, Love."

Her eyes danced with mirth, and she ran to the side of the ship. She shouted at the water. "Alana! Alana!" She then sang a beautiful tune.

"What are you doing there?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "At this time of year, the sea can be rough. I'm going to ask Alana for help."

"That doesn't clear things up for me, Swan."

"She's King Triton's daughter, and she's usually here in the North Sea." She looked back out at the water again. "I was going to ask her for safe passage home."

Killian looked horrified. "You're going to ask a mermaid for help?!"

"King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, was given legs and married King Eric. She and my mother are great friends. Her son… never mind." She turned to look back at the water.

"Is he another prince who lacks a title and asked you to marry him?"

"He's the Crowned Prince, but yes, he asked me to marry him." She frowned. "Maybe she won't help because I passed up being King Triton's granddaughter."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Alana said from below. "He's a complete ass, and we all know just why you said no. My father said it showed you have sense."

"Alana! It's so good to see you!" She waived Killian over. "I married Captain Hook!"

Alana manipulated the water to help her up and onto the ship. She held herself up as she rested on her tail. "Ooh, and he's as handsome as they say. You and your mother sure like adventure, don't you?"

"I was kidnapped, and he rescued me. It wasn't exactly planned." She smiled. "And, how are you?"

"Excited to discover you're married. It seems all of Prince Ponce's* plotting to get you to marry him will come to nothing. I can't want to tell my sisters. I love being the bearer of good news."

"Prince Ponce?" Killian asked.

"My nephew's real name is Poncio. Ariel liked it because it means 'having come from the sea.'" She scoffed. "But, really, it just makes it easier to pick on him." She focused back on Emma. "What do you need?"

"We were hoping for calm seas to get back to Misthaven. This time of year, the sea can get rough."

"It would be my pleasure. And, I'll mark the ship safe from other mermaids." She smiled at the very nervous crew. "We won't harm you."

Killian rubbed the back of his head nervously, "We were stuck for a time in Neverland. We had a few run-ins with the mermaids there. Sorry, it's made us all a bit skittish."

"They're just bitter because my father banished them there." Alana smiled kindly at him and then leapt over the rail.

Killian shook his head in amusement at Emma, "You sure like to have your surprises, Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ponce - a pretentious, affected, or artificial man. British Slang


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Emma looked down at her left wrist. She was returning to her kingdom with a scar left from her captivity with The Dark One. She sighed and looked out over the ocean as she stood at the railing of the ship. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that the wind was blowing and felt a warmth come up behind her. "Hello, Killian."

"You alright, Love?"

"How do you always know when something is wrong?"

"You're an open book. I told you."

She held up her left wrist. "It left a scar. My parents will… It will bother them every time they see it. I don't want to see the sadness in my mother's eyes every time she looks at my wrist or the self-condemnation in my father's."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her head. "Will your magic work, Love?"

She thought about it. "I don't know. I… I guess I could try." She concentrated on the warmth of his embrace and then focused on the scars on her wrist, willing them away. The scar darkened and then slowly began fading away until it was gone.

"I've yet to see you fail, Swan."

She leaned back into his hold. "I can do so much with you by my side." She closed her eyes and rested in his embrace. "Don't change." Her tone was pleading.

"What?"

"We're headed back to Misthaven, and I don't want Captain Hook to disappear. I love you just the way you are."

"But, Swan-"

"No!" She cut him off. "You think Regina changed who she is? Well, she stopped taking people's hearts and murdering them… and she stopped trying to kill my family. But, you know what I mean. She is still herself."

"Just not the murdery bits?" He supplied.

"Yes. Well, there was that one guy, but he tried to kidnap me."

"Get kidnapped a lot, Love?"

"No, just once." She said with a wry smile. "Then there was the one who tried to kidnap me and died trying, and there was this sexy pirate captain that considered kidnapping me, but then I married him instead."

"Sounds like a devilishly handsome man. Do I know him?"

"His name is Captain Hook." She smiled and looked out at the ocean. "He's my hero. He saved me from The Dark One and then took me on an adventure." She then switched her tone of voice and got serious. "Please don't leave him on this ship."

"He's coming with you, Love. Don't you worry."

"That is a relief. I love him, and I'd miss him if he didn't." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm quite fond of my devilishly handsome pirate."

"Quite right, Swan." He kissed the back of her head. "At every turn, you've accepted every bit of me. Even the ugly parts."

"Smee's death?"

"Aye."

"I grew up surrounded by people who'd kill for me, Killian. My father killed his adoptive father because he wanted me dead. He even kept the sword as a trophy. The only difference here was that I saw Smee die."

"And how brutal it was."

She nodded, "Yes. But, tell my father about how brutal it was. I have a feeling he'll like you better."

"Can you ever look at my hook the same?"

She turned and looked at him. "Is that why you won't use your hook on me anymore?" He just nodded. "That's your hang-up, not mine." She looked him in the eyes steadily. "I wish you'd get over it too. I miss you running your hook over my body."

"But, Swan-"

"When I was younger, I used to sit on Regina's lap, and she'd read books to me. Granted, they were about magic and way beyond my comprehension at the time, but I remember her hands the most. She'd turn the pages and point out different things to me on the pages. She'd ripped people's hearts out and crushed them with those same hands. I was never afraid of them. I felt safe around her. I knew she was capable of terrible things but that I wasn't ever in danger." She wrapped her arms around Killian. "Let's keep Smee out of our bed, and you go back to using your hook on me."

"But-"

"Shut up, Killian, my love. Get over yourself. I love you the way you are, and you need just to accept that. We're headed back to Misthaven. Don't you realize that this will all be easier if you're confident in my love for you?"

"You have to give this old pirate some time to adjust, Love."

"You have five minutes. After that, I'll expect you naked in our bed with me. Keep your hook on this time." She stepped back and swayed her hips as she walked away.

"Bloody hell!" He ran his fingers through his hair. He stared after her and made a decision. He'd accepted that she loved every bit of him and that his hook didn't terrify her now. He owed it to her to trust her. She'd put a lot of trust in him. He muttered to himself, "Time to give the woman what she wants." He then walked off to join her in their bed.

Tinkerbell stood in Regina's office again and tried not to fidget. "So, we're ready for Emma?" She asked.

Regina nodded, "We're ready. Just remember you can't go bursting into her room without knocking. She'll have a man in there with her."

Tinkerbell pouted, "That will be hard to get used to." She then had a thought and perked up, "But, I bet a pirate captain will be a great addition to our pranks."

"Ha! I can't see Captain Hook hiding frogs in people's rooms."

"We've matured since then," Tinkerbell said loftily.

"Sure you have." She looked at her skeptically.

Tinkerbell sat down in the chair across from Regina. "I'm joking around, but this is a huge deal. Emma is going to end up being incredibly powerful."

Regina nodded and added, "I'm just hoping he'll be fierce in protecting her. I have a feeling that she'll need that."

"She can protect herself!"

"She can, from anyone but us all."

"What?"

"We'll put more stock in prophecies, and Snow always believes you just have to have hope. I think a pirate captain would be more concerned about protecting her than just believing everything will work out."

Tinkerbell looked at her thoughtfully. "You think Killian will be the voice of caution?"

"With her, yes." Regina smiled.

"Hmmm. I guess that makes sense. I'm looking forward to how this all will turn out. I hope David doesn't try to skin Killian."

"What for?"

"Anything and everything. I never got the feeling he wanted his little girl to grow up and share a bed with a man."

Regina chuckled, "It's a good thing he's Captain Hook. He'll be able to handle himself."

"It will all be terribly interesting to watch. I'm thinking of shrinking down to regular fairy size when he's here. That way, I can be like a fly on the wall and get a lot of entertainment out of people's reactions to him."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. We may need you to… observe some people's reactions."

"Oh! You mean spy! I'd love to."

"I wasn't going to be quite so vulgar, but yes. Spy."

Tinkerbell smiled and said, "Give me a list, and I'll make sure I… observe them." She smiled and clapped her hands. "I'll even be willing to write up a report for you."

Regina smiled at her, "You hate paperwork."

"That's how much I'm looking forward to this. I'll even do the boring stuff."

Rumpelstiltskin had called Baelfire into his office. "I need you to go check on Zelena. She hasn't found Emma, and she's… volatile. I'm worried she'll try to make her own plans like her sister tended to do. Unlike her sister, though, she doesn't have the brains to come up with a good scheme. Her plans tend to lack…" He gestured with his hand. "Intelligence."

"I'm happy to be able to help you, Papa." He paused and thought. "Is the plan to kill Killian? That way, I can have Emma back."

"Boy, she's out of your reach now. I think you need to set your sights on another woman." Rumple stood and gestured wildly again. "Now, go and report back to me on Zelena. And here's a rock you can use to contact me."

Baelfire made his way from the room and packed his things to go see Zelena.

Belle walked into Rumplestiltskin's study shortly after Baelfire walked out.

"And how do you like the library, Belle?"

She smiled at him, "It's amazing! I've always wanted to go on an adventure, and books are the next best thing."

"Your father never took you?" He asked and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, he had to run the kingdom."

"And when you married Gaston?"

She scowled, "He wanted a little wife who'd do everything he asked her to and would adore him for no real reason." She shuddered, "No, there would be no adventure there."

"And now you're stuck here, with me."

She shrugged, "And yet. I have a huge library. That's something."

"And you don't have to marry Gaston."

"That's even better!" She chuckled. "I may be stuck here, but at least it was of my choosing and not dictated to me. There is a freedom in that." She blushed. "I know that sounds silly to you."

Rumple looked at Belle, and his heart gave a treacherous lurch. He was moved by her desire for adventure, and that shocked him. He didn't think he could be moved by anything. "Emma is safe from Baelfire. I thought you'd want to know that."

"Is she safe from you?" Belle countered.

"I don't know." He huffed. "It's not that simple."

"Why?"

"Because her power is a threat to me."

"Why do you need all this power?"

"I was a weak, pathetic man, and I vowed never to be powerless again."

She looked at him seriously, "And what did all your power get you?" She looked around. "You seem lonely to me."

He looked at her and hated that with her there in the room with him; it was the first time he hadn't felt lonely in decades.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Killian woke up early and wrapped his arms around Emma. He knew that he was excited about his latest adventure after so many years of being a pirate. Being Emma's husband and lover was already amazing, and now he was about to add in son-in-law to the King and Queen. The idea of being a Prince was a foreign one to him and one his brain couldn't reconcile yet.

As he laid there with her in the early morning before the sun had even come up, he gently kissed the back of her head. He didn't want to wake her. He reflected back to when she was nervous he didn't want to go to Misthaven with her. She didn't get it. He'd happily follow her to Hades itself to be with her.

What he hadn't said to her was that he was relieved they were going to Misthaven. He didn't want to worry her. Too many years as a pirate had helped him sniff out trouble. The Dark One wasn't going to give up. Emma may have foiled his plans by finding True Love, but that wouldn't be the end of it. He figured much of why they were going back was because she'd have more magical support and protection. He hadn't said anything because she'd find out soon enough.

"You're thinking so loudly it woke me up, Killian." Emma chuckled and rolled over to face him. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot." He stroked her cheek. "We're almost home."

She smiled at him, "And, what has you so worried?"

"Emma, please don't make me. I won't lie, but…"

"They're calling me home so that I have magical support against The Dark One."

He sighed and nodded, "Aye."

"I'm not stupid. It had occurred to me." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "He doesn't like to give up." She gave him a tender look. "True Love always wins, Killian."

"For the heroes, Love."

"I'm not a hero in your book?" She sassed.

"Aye, but-"

"You rescued the princess from an evil monster. I hate to break it to you, Captain Hook, but you're becoming a hero."

He looked at her seriously and pulled her close, "I may be becoming a hero, Swan, but I'm still a bit of a rogue." He rolled on top of her and kissed her. "Care for a demonstration?"

She looked up at him with lust burning in her eyes. "I'm always up for a demonstration from you." She grabbed his ass.

"Tell me you're wet." She nodded, and he thrust into her. He had her screaming out as they both made passionate love to each other.

Belle was walking down the hall with her nose in a book when she heard, "How are you today, dearie?"

She looked up at him, startled. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there! How are you today?"

"I asked first." He gestured with his hand.

She looked confused. "I thought I imagined that. You never asked how I was before, sorry. I'm doing well." She held up her book. "Good book. That always helps."

He grit his teeth and decided to go along with what his plan was. "Come here." He waved her over. "I have something." She walked over holding the book and looked at him in puzzlement. "Let's go."

Suddenly they were transported to a mountain top. Belle's eyes grew huge. "It's just like in that book I read you when you were healing!" She looked all around her. "This is incredible."

"I thought you'd like to see this. I've been here before to… never mind that. When you read that book to me, it brought this place to mind."

She smiled at him, and her eyes shone with joy. "Thank you so much! You can't imagine how much this means to me, Rumple."

He was glad he was green because he actually blushed. She wouldn't be able to see it. He wondered how in the hell The Dark One could blush.

She sat down, set her book beside her, and looked out over the valley spread below dotted with tiny houses. "I wonder what their lives are like."

"Boring! Ordinary and boring."

"Oh, I don't know. I think some of them might have extraordinary lives. One could be a princess in hiding, there could be love and adventure…" She shook her head. "See, I enjoy my books. There's always a happy ending."

"As opposed to real life, Dearie."

"I don't know about that. Sometimes you have to fight for your happy ending. Or else it wouldn't mean as much to you." She stood and picked up her book. "We all fight for something. What are you fighting for?"

"Power. I thought I already said that."

She smirked, "Now, that is boring. You might love power, but power will never love you back."

"Love isn't so great."

She shook her head, "Milah didn't love you, Rumple. That is the real tragedy. To marry without love."

"I loved her."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry she hurt you." She looked at him in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean that everyone will."

"They won't because I have-"

"Power." She cut in. "No, they won't hurt you. They'll go on living their lives, and you'll be at your estate, alone."

"You forget I have you." He gestured with his hand and gave her a wild smile.

She shook her head, "I can never forget that. I chose this path after all." She looked around. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Just then, they heard a snap, and a hunter with his bow was standing staring at them. "Let her go, Dark One!" He yelled out.

"Fool!" He raised his hand to kill the man.

Belle yelled out, "There's good in you!"

Rumple dropped his hand and glared at the man. "Run before I decide to kill you after all."

"You spared his life!" Belle smiled and took a step towards him.

Rumple shot up his hands, and they were suddenly back in his estate. He then stormed off without looking at her and left her standing in the hall, holding her book.

Zelena looked at Baelfire in confusion. "Why did your father send you to me?"

"He thought I could help. He says…" He almost slipped that Emma had found her True Love. "He wants me to help you find Emma."

"And how can you help?" She scoffed.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm the son of The Dark One. Surely I can do something."

She smiled at him. That's right, he is, and if she married him, she'd be the daughter-in-law to The Dark One. That would make people really respect her. "And Emma? When we find her, I assume you want her as your wife."

Baelfire scowled, "No, I don't want her anymore." Lies! He shouted in his head, but she couldn't know that.

"I'm sure we can find a… position for you." She smirked, and she brought him to the guest room across from her bedroom.

Killian and Emma were both standing at the Cygnet's helm as they came in view of the castle. "It's quite the sight, Love. Last time I didn't get to enjoy this view properly."

"And why is that?"

"I was in the ship's brig."

She sighed, "I can't believe-"

"It was all to rescue you, Swan. I can't fault them for that." He kissed the back of her head.

"Rogue."

"I prefer charming."

"Absolutely not. That is what my mom calls my father."

They watched the flags on the castle all go from half-mast to full mast. "Looks like they've spotted us. On to our new adventure."

"Is that what this is?" She teased.

"The princess is coming home married to a notorious pirate. After a dashing rescue, of course. What else would you call it?"

"I guess adventure fits. So what part do my parents play in this story?" She leaned further into his embrace.

"That is what we're going to find out. Now that you have True Love and your powers, technically, your father could murder me in my sleep."

"He wouldn't!" She protested.

"Probably not, but I'm going to be watching my step around him. We've… done things I'm sure a father would disapprove of."

"My mother can handle him. She loves love in every form. He won't murder you. Take your other hand? Maybe."

"Hilarious, Swan." He caressed her cheek with the flat of his hook.

"They'll both end up loving you. I love you. Dad will see that. He gives me everything I want, remember?"

"Sounds like your father and I have a lot in common."

She smiled as they came closer to her kingdom. "Together, forever."

"Aye, together, forever."

At that moment, Queen Snow was in tears. Happy tears, but she was a mess. "They're home! Emma is coming home." She cried in David's arms. "We have our little girl back!"

He patted her back to soothe her. "Yes. She's back and with us now."

"Oh! We have to have a big dinner tonight! I have plans to make!" She dried her eyes and turned to go.

David chucked and gently grabbed her wrist. "Why don't we have a small family dinner tonight." He kissed the back of her hand. "Do we really want to share her with everyone?"

"Well, no. But, she needs to know we're all excited."

"She knows. And you know she doesn't like a big fuss." He gently reminded her.

Snow took a deep breath and let it out. "True. But-"

"No, buts."

"A small family dinner with all her favorite foods. That was all I was going to say!" She insisted.

"Sure, that was." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. "She's back."

"Yes. She is."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian instructed his lieutenant on what he wanted done, and then he escorted Emma off the ship and straight into the waiting arms of her parents. He noticed that even King David was crying tears of joy. He waited patiently a few paces back from them to give them some time with their daughter.

When they released Emma from their embrace, she looked over her shoulder at Killian, and he stepped forward. "Mom, Dad, I'd like to present to you, my husband."

Snow smiled and then looked up at David and hisses, "Do behave." David's shoulders lost their tension, and he forced a smile.

Killian bowed and looked at David, "Hello, Dad. I brought Emma back, married, of course. You didn't tell me you had such an amazing daughter." He smirked at him then.

David wanted to punch the smug look off of Killian's face. He knew that their marriage had been coming and Tink had even warned it already happened, but he was hoping to the last moment that it hadn't. He wanted to have at least been able to walk his daughter down the aisle. He clenched his fists. "Captain Hook, try not to be so informal."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Daddy, stop." She then glared at him.

"He started it!" He countered.

Snow shook her head, "Real mature."

Killian smiled at Snow, "You look lovely as always, Your Highness."

"Suck up," David mumbled.

Killian looked over at him, "What was that you said, Mate?"

David walked over and clapped his hand down hard on Killian's back, "I think it's time we talked. Let's let the ladies catch up."

They were escorted to the palace, and David brought him into a private sitting room. "And, why shouldn't I kill you?" He asked, looking at Killian.

"It would hurt your daughter," was the matter-of-fact answer.

"Wouldn't she be better off without a notorious pirate?"

Killian shrugged, "Conventional wisdom would say yes, but I'm her True Love. You'd never hurt her. You couldn't, I know. It would be like ripping out your own heart and crushing it."

"How do you know that?!" David asked harshly.

"Because I would die without that woman out there." He pointed at the door. "She's everything to me! You can threaten me and hate me all you want in private, but you will pretend to like me in front of Emma. If you make her sad, I will ensure that you regret it. I don't care who you are. She's what matters here! You bloody well better get that through your thick head. My first mate was trying to trade her to The Dark One. I cut him open, and he saw his entrails before he eventually bled to death. He begged for mercy, and I gave him none. There is no mercy when someone hurts her. I will not tolerate anyone hurting her! Not even you." He glared at David. "Got me, Mate?!"

David cracked a huge grin and nodded at Killian. "Snow was right." He sighed, "Not that I really doubted her." He held out his hand, "Welcome to the family, son."

Killian shook his hand and said, "That was a test?"

"Yes."

"You'd make a good pirate."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment from you." David laughed to let him know that he was giving him a hard time.

Killian then looked him in the eye. "We will protect her. You're her father, and you get it. She's strong, incredibly strong. We're her shields."

David nodded. "I'm with you on that one. Anyone else you want to include in this?"

"No, I've seen the way men look at her. I've barely kept from killing them so far. I'd prefer we were the only men to guard her."

"Now you know how I feel about you." He chucked, "I failed at keeping you away."

"You sent me after her." He countered.

"Did I do the right thing? Was she…"

Killian looked at David, "Baelfire didn't touch her."

David sighed in relief, and tears came to his eyes, "Not that it would've-"

"You didn't want her hurt."

"Yes. Tinkerbell promised you were her True Love. I was just so frustrated by that."

"And you sent me anyway. You did everything you could to protect her. We're more alike than you think."

David gave him a measured look. "You're probably right when it comes to my daughter. You have my support."

"Thank you." Killian sounded very relieved.

"You need it?"

He just nodded and said, "Emma wants me to have your support. What matters to her matters to me."

"Damn, as much as I wanted to hate you, I can't." He chuckled, "Well, let's get out there before my wife decides we've attacked each other."

Snow was beaming when she saw them walking out of the room together smiling.

Dinner was a small family event. Emma was glad to be eating with her husband, her parents, Regina, Robin, and their son Henry.

She laughed when Killian scowled at Henry at first. He was two years younger than her, and he didn't like any men near her. Once she told him that technically he was her step-uncle, the tension bled out of him. When Henry expressed a desire to see the Jolly Roger, she could tell Killian was beginning to like him. Everyone was pleased when he told them the new name of the ship and that they were no longer pirates.

Before dinner was over, Snow was itching to have uniforms brought down to the crew and inform Admiral Hornblower of the new ship added to their Navy. She was overjoyed.

After dinner, Emma had let them all know she was tired and was looking forward to resting, and Killian escorted her to their room. Once they were alone in the room, Killian looked at Emma curiously. "What are you up to? I know you aren't as tired as you were pretending at dinner, Love."

She smiled and found two dark cloaks hiding under her bed and pulled them out. She tossed one to Killian, "Tink came through."

"On what? I feel you're intentionally cryptic." He looked at her in confusion.

She gave him an enormous smile. "So, what if I am? Put it on and follow me. I'm sure you're good at sneaking around. Don't get us caught."

"Pirate, Love. I know what I'm doing." He pointed at himself.

They both put on their cloaks, and Emma went onto the balcony with Killian following her. She moved effortlessly down the side of the palace, and Killian followed her. His hook helped him hold onto the narrow handholds even better. He crouched behind a bush near her. She smirked at him and then darted along the wall, into the garden, and through the trees. She then made her way quickly through the woods, with Killian following her the whole time.

When they stepped into a large clearing fifteen minutes later, she removed her cloak and smiled at everyone there. "I'd like you all to meet my husband, Killian."

Killian removed his cloak and looked at her, "And where are we, Love?"

"We're having a party." She waved her hand, and the pile of sticks and logs prepared for a bonfire ignited. "It's so good to be home."

"Swan, did we just sneak out to a party in the woods?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Of course we did. I missed being able to go to these."

She then walked over to everyone and started hugging them. Killian's back stiffened when she embraced the guys. He wanted to knock them on their arses. He decided to hold off for now.

She then turned back to him. "You know Tinkerbell." He nodded. She then turned to everyone else. "This is all of my closest friends here." She grabbed Killian's hand. "We all started sneaking out of the palace when we were little. I'll run through everyone's names, but it's a lot to remember. This is Galahad Jr. and Brittany. They are Lancelot's and Guinevere's kids. Over there is Graham Jr., Hunter, Asher, Jade, and Violett. They are Graham and Red's kids." She smiled at Henry, "You met Uncle Henry at dinner." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Here are Maria and Richard. They are Admiral Hornblower's children. And finally, here are Fleur and Robert. They are Wesley and Buttercup's kids. He used to be the Dread Pirate Roberts. He's retired and passed on the name."

That night, Killian watched Emma dance around the fire with her friends. At times, he even joined in. She used her magic to change the flames' color in time with her dancing to various rhythms. When a beat picked up that he'd heard in Agrabah, he watched her belly dance. She had desire in her eyes, and she never took her gaze away from his. He watched her hips roll and sway, and he considered dragging her off into the trees and claiming her body as his.

By the time Killian and Emma made it back into their room, he pulled her clothes off her in haste. He flung them off and stripped before he pressed her down onto their bed. "Love, after that display tonight, I don't have it in me to be gentle."

She looked up at him with a fire burning in her eyes. "Captain Hook, have your way with me."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

It was the very next morning that Killian saw red. "You have to be bloody kidding me!" he scowled at everyone at the council meeting except for Emma. "She's not a prophecy. She's my wife!" He turned his gaze on Snow and David. "And she's your daughter!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

Emma placed her hand on his thigh. He instantly stopped fuming and focused his attention on her. He could feel her hand trembling, but when she spoke, her voice was firm. "What is the prophecy? I've never heard of it."

Regina spoke up then and said, "We'd hoped it wasn't you. We…" She sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "I didn't want it to be you."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "You have all of us. You aren't alone."

Killian slammed the flat of his hand down on the table. "What is the bloody prophecy?!"

Tinkerbell took on her regular fairy size. She didn't want Emma to suffer the unknown any longer, but they were all nervous of Killian's anger, and she figured she could make a quick getaway through a window if need be.

She spoke out clearly and even though her tiny size was easily able to be heard.

"The woman to be born of love that's true

And yet while she is loved by those all near

Now born a love so pure and bound in two

And magic's Will shall bind her heart to him

A love that's forged in flight that brings an end

The man who loves her will not fail to fight

And he with her and keeping her on course

And darkness flees from good and dies in light

To one who's bound to darkness he will fall

True love then leading all into the light"

Tinkerbell hovered as she watched Emma and Killian take in the prophecy. Killian wanted to scream after Emma smiled and said, "We're more than just true love. That's so-"

"That is what you got out of it?!" He roared. "It says you have to go against and defeat The Dark One." He stood abruptly and shook his head. "We're getting you out of here. I don't care if I have to trade my ship for a magic bean. We are getting you away from here!"

David spoke up. "You can't take her away."

Killian glared at him. "She's not a bloody prophecy. She's my wife. I will protect her. Even from every one of you!"

Lancelot spoke up. "Not one of us is happy about this. I held her the day she was born. I've loved her longer than you have. Every single one of us in here has, in fact."

Killian wasn't appeased. "Then how could you!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We didn't write the prophecy. Don't be ridiculous."

"But you want her to fight him."

Emma spoke up then. "Don't you want to hear what I think?"

Killian shook his head at her. "No. I already know what you think. You're fearless, and you want to fight him." He looked at her in desperation. "I can't lose you, Emma." His voice broke at the end, and he looked at her with such sadness in his eyes her heart melted.

Emma pulled out a small porcelain figure of a dog from her pocket and placed it on the table. She then closed her eyes and covered it with her hand. When she removed her hand, the figure began running around and barking.

Killian didn't have a clue what the point of her demonstration was. He did hear Regina and Tink gasp.

Regina said, "How…? How did you just do that?" She looked at Emma with wonder in her eyes.

Tinkerbell was just as startled. "Emma, you just gave life to an inanimate object?" She flew over and looked at the dog closely. "It even has fur now." She sat in the middle of the table and went back to human size. "That's not possible."

Emma looked at Tinkerbell, "And yet, I did it. I have stronger magic than I knew was possible." She turned the dog into a figurine again and put it in her pocket.

"Will someone explain what that means?" Killian asked.

Regina stood and said, "Captain Guyliner, it means your wife is more powerful than any of us thought possible." She then looked at Killian. "Somehow, your love made it possible. That still shocks me."

Tink nodded, "She's easily as powerful as The Dark One now. She's just his opposite. He's all darkness and she's all light." Tinkerbell then stood up on the table, walked back to her seat, and hopped down. She sat in her chair and smiled. "She's… bloody brilliant. I think that is how'd you say it, Hook."

Emma stood, grabbed Killian's hook, and pulled him out of his seat. "I think my husband and I need to talk." She looked at her parents. "Always have hope. Right, mom?"

Killian then noticed the tears in Snow's eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. She tried to force a smile. "Yes, always."

David placed his hand on Snow's shoulder and looked at Killian. "Pirate, you keep protecting my daughter." He then ran his fingers through his hair and added, "I'm glad you're her husband."

Killian nodded at him solemnly. He wasn't ready to speak to any of them. He was still angry that they expected him to let the love of his life risk herself for everyone else. Didn't they understand how precious she was?

Emma led him back to their suite of rooms and locked the door. "Okay, yell at me." She said.

"I'm not angry at you, Swan." He sighed.

"I'm going to fight The Dark One. You can't stop me. You know that."

"Of course, you're going to fight the bloody Dark One. That was never the question, Love." He sighed and collapsed in a chair. "They had a meeting and told you that you were. That was what bothered me." He pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her neck, kissing it lightly. "I'm terrified. But, believe that I know you. I'll be standing by your side when you face him. I won't let you go alone. I never doubted that you'd go. They were just so calm when they said it."

She let out a small sigh of happiness. "I love it when you hold me." She ran her fingers over his hook and said, "They weren't calm. Did you see none of them were upset that you yelled at them?" He shook his head. "They wanted you to. They feel guilty, and they thought they deserved it."

"They did!" He insisted. He then nibbled her earlobe and heard her moan. "What else did you want to say, Love?"

She moaned and said, "When you were furious and talking about how much you loved me, it got me so hot. I was actually hoping to be naked by now."

He used his hook to tear her gown off of her. "Better, Swan?"

She looked at him with desire burning in her eyes, "Once you're naked too, then it will be better."

He took her to bed and made love to her. He couldn't contain his passion, and he quickly realized Emma couldn't either. They were bound up in a dance that set them both aflame and drove him into her with so much need and so much want. She was screaming out for him, and he was single-mindedly focused on their pleasure. They orgasmed as one, and he held her tightly, whispering words of love and praise into her ear. Before they dozed off, Emma found she easily believed that their love was a love that could beat all other loves.

Rumpelstiltskin was pacing and trying not to wonder where Belle was. He knew she was probably cleaning right now. Most likely dusting his dining room. He was warring with his desire to go to her. Sending Baelfire to spy on Zelena left him alone in the house with Belle, and that was turning out to be a bad idea.

He growled out in anger and strode into the dining room, pushing the doors open so hard they banged into the walls. It startled Belle. She was up on a ladder dusting the curtains, and fell shaking.

To Rumple's great disgust, when he rescued her, he had her land in his arms. She looked up at him with tenderness and something else he couldn't identify. Whatever it was drawing him to her. He leaned down and kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, and he slid his tongue in. She tasted so sweet, and as he rubbed his tongue against hers, he heard her moan. He tensed his arms around her and drew back.

Belle touched his cheek and smiled up at him. "Any curse can be broken."

He set her down abruptly and walked over to the mirror hanging in the dining room. He noticed his face was skin-colored, and he was horrified. "Who told you that?! I knew you could never care for me!" He angrily advanced on her.

"The books. Love always beats a curse." She said with tears running down her cheeks. "I do care for you!" She walked forward and tried to embrace him.

He looked at her with utter disgust and said, "My power means more to me than you." He then waved his hand, and she found herself all alone in the dungeon.

She sat down and cried into her hands. She had fallen in love, and he rejected her. The worst part was that he did care for her. He just didn't care enough.

Suddenly, he was before her on the other side of the cell bars staring at her. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

Rumple was horrified by his continued reaction to her. He hated seeing her crying. He scowled, waved his hands, and unlocked the cell. "You are free to leave. Go!"

"You trust me to come back?" she said, shocked.

"No, I don't expect to ever see you again." He said calmly and watched her walk out of the dungeon and out of his life.

Later that night, he tried to remind himself that he was satisfied by how things ended up. She was a distraction and a threat to his power. He grudgingly admitted he hoped she was safe.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

One evening shortly after they arrived in Misthaven, Killian didn't know quite what to think of the group of men that had gathered around him. He suspected it was going to involve their form of intimidation. He was a pirate, and he had decades more practice at intimidation than they did. He was looking forward to what he suspected was a group that felt they should have married Emma. They were all various ages, but if he'd remember right, each one of them was unmarried and high ranking in the kingdom. He also noticed many of them had expensive taste in clothing. He sized them up and almost chuckled. He remembered asking if a young man was waiting for Emma back home. She gave a definitive no. He rightly suspected she'd beaten a few of these men at swordplay.

"So, Killian. I hear you rescued our Emma." Stuffed shirt number one said.

He scratched his cheek with his hook and pretended to look puzzled. "I don't remember your name or that we were on such informal terms. It's Captain Jones to you… What was your name again?"

"Sir Dalton, Lord Dalton's son, I'm his heir. Our family has had their title for eight generations with my father. I will, of course, be the ninth."

Damn, he hoped Emma knocked this man on his arse, sparing and made him cry. Killian looked at the other men, "And your names are?"

Unbeknownst to him, Snow and Emma noticed the group around him, and it became the topic of their conversation. Snow looked at Emma in concern, "Should we rescue him?"

Emma just laughed in response at first, shook her head, and then added, "If Captain Hook needs to be rescued from a conversation with them, then he deserves what he gets."

Sir Dalton introduced the rest of the men, "Baron Dormir, Sir Grenfell, Sir Hobart, and Sir Keppel. Don't worry. I know the titles can intimidate most people."

Wow, did he hate this guy? "Lucky me, I'm not easily intimidated." He gave them all a hard look.

Sir Dalton looked like he sucked on a lemon. "Well, I guess you just don't understand our influence in this kingdom. I know politics can be complicated for a man like you."

"Ah, see, politics isn't what I'm interested in tonight. See that woman over there?" He pointed at Emma. "She's all that interests me."

Baron Dormir scoffed, "Somehow, you convinced her parents you're actually married to her. It would be interesting to hear how. I assume you tricked her."

"As you planned on doing, I assume? Since you're single, that means you tried to marry her. In fact, I'm guessing that means you've all tried." He smirked. "I'll tell you what. I'm a betting man, and I'll bet I'm right. I also bet that it angers you that I succeeded where you failed. I might be a pirate, but I know how to treat a woman." He smirked at them all.

Sir Hobart spoke up, "Bulllshit. What could you possibly have that we don't?!"

"A large… ship?" Killian winked at them.

"Don't be vulgar."

"You don't like the size of the sailing vessel I came in on?" He asked. "Pardon me, boys, I have somewhere better to be."

He walked off without another word and walked straight over to Emma. When he got there, he whispered, "I have plans for you tonight, Love. I'm assuming you could have rescued me from them, but you left me there to be tortured. Tell me you knocked some of them on their arses."

"All of them. You didn't enjoy your conversation?" She gave him a wry smile.

"Payback is… well, let's just say I'm going to have my fun with you tonight."

"And that's a deterrent how?"

"You mistake me, Love. It's my reward for not punching them." He raked his eyes over her body. "Think about how many unpleasant incidents can be averted among the aristocracy by that hot body of yours."

"As long as you leave on the hook."

"Oh, Love. That's a promise."

She gave him a heated look, "If I enjoy myself too much, you might find yourself surrounded by them often."

"Do I not please you enough, Mrs. Jones?" His voice dripped with seduction.

"Ooh!" Tinkerbell interrupted. "I was coming over to see if Captain Hook put the pompous-club in their place, and I walked into a different conversation." She smiled, and her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Emma smiled at Tinkerbell, "Don't worry, we can pick it back up later."

"It's a promise, Swan," he said in a deep gravelly voice.

"That gave me chills, and it wasn't even directed at me," Tinkerbell said and giggled. "Sounds like you're enjoying being Hook's wife. You're welcome, by the way." She gave an exaggerated bow.

"So, what did I miss? We haven't caught up on the boring stuff."

"Ugh! Without you, it's been awful here. I missed you so much." She pouted. "I had to sit through Queen Aurora whining about trade negotiations. So what if fairies raised her!" She threw up her hands. "It doesn't mean we all like her." She focused on Killian, chuckling at her. "Joke's on you. You'll have to be part of the meetings now too."

"Yes, but no one will expect Captain Hook to be gracious and kind."

"Damn! You're right." She stomped her foot. "I should have just put frogs in her room."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know we promised never to do that again."

"Well, we have to think of something. Whatever thing your mother hosts to honor your marriage will surely be attended by her and Phillip."

"Which means Thomas will come," Emma said smiling.

Killian turned to look directly at Emma, "And, why would you be glad to see Thomas, Love. Who is he?"

"He's Crowned Prince Thomas, Aurora and Phillip's son and someone that I think you'll like a lot. For one thing, he's one of the few royals who hasn't asked me to marry him. And, he has a temperament that's similar to yours."

"And what exactly does that mean, Swan?"

"It's so romantic that you call her Swan and that you named your ship after her!" Tinkerbell then bounced back to his question. "It means that he's self-assured and has something to back it up with, and he doesn't suffer fools. He almost hit Sir Dalton last time he was here."

"I like him already," Killian stated and looked at Emma. "You're sure he wasn't interested in you? While that's a nice change, it makes me question his sanity."

"His mother wanted him to marry me." She said as if that was all the explanation he needed.

"Oh, you should have seen the fuss she made when he said they were just friends. It was hilarious. It was almost as funny as Emma's frogs. She would have had more luck with him asking her if she'd not demanded they marry." She shrugged. "If she'd told him that Emma was a bad influence on him-"

"She'd be right!" Emma interrupted.

"Well, yes. But, it would have had more of a chance to get him to ask her to marry him. He's… obstinate just like his father."

"Who went and fell in love with the very girl he was told he had to marry. It was all without realizing or knowing her real name."

"She lied about her name?"

"No, she didn't know her real name. Her parents sent her into hiding when she was a baby. Sorceress's curse. The same old story around here." She waved her hand, dismissing the story.

Tinkerbell nodded, "Yes, then Maleficent turned into a dragon, and Phillip killed her with a magic sword."

Killian sighed, "Of course he did. You all have a lot of trouble with curses."

"Yes, but true love always wins!" Tinkerbell announced happily. "I still remember seeing you in the throne room when they captured you." She giggled. "David was not impressed."

Killian looked annoyed, so Emma jumped in, "Tink, think you can do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Fifteen mice."

"Ooh! Mice. I'll get them for you. What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to use my magic and turn them into statues and place them around the palace. Then when I'm ready, I'll turn them back into mice."

Tinkerbell looked at Emma very seriously then. "You can do that? That's… really hard." She shook her head. "Well, you did something like that with the figurine. But, it's a life and to preserve it while it's in statue form is-"

"Going to really impress Regina and hopefully mean she'll forgive me for putting some in her room."

"Not funny, Emma! You're trying to give me a heart attack!" Tink looked at her wide-eyed.

"No, I mean it. Are you willing to help me or not?"

"Will Regina find out I'm involved?"

"She'll immediately realize only I can do that magic."

"Fine. I'll get some mice. I'll put them in a jar."

Killian scoffed, "A jar!"

"Yea, what do you put them in?" Tinkerbell asked as if he were crazy.

"They won't fit in a jar." He stated.

She rolled her eyes and wiggled her fingers, "I'll use magic. Duh!" She then walked off without saying goodbye.

"How old is she?"

"Why?"

"She helped Regina find Robin before you were born. Yet, she still acts like a child."

"She says people focus too much on growing up and not enough on what matters."

"What does that even mean?"

Emma looked at Killian seriously, "I don't even know. I haven't had enough guts to admit I have no clue what she's talking about."

He burst out laughing. "In all my traveling, I've never met a more interesting group of people."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Belle was trying not to feel dejected. She counted her good fortune in finding a group traveling to her father's kingdom that was happy to have her join them. It was a quick trip, and in a very few days, she was standing in front of her father.

He looked at her in shock. "How did you get away?!"

"He let me go, father."

"Impossible. It was for life! You agreed." He looked angry. "It must be a nasty trick. You have to go back! He's evil!"

"He's not that evil, father. There's good in him. I saw it."

Belle was shocked by the transformation that came over her father. He went from the man she'd always known to an angry man who looked like he thought she was despicable. "He has cast a spell on you!"

"No, I promise he hasn't. He can be kind."

"No! That man is vile, and you will stop talking this instant!" He looked at his guards. "Lock her up in the dungeon. She's not my daughter. No one I know would talk about The Dark One like that."

He turned his face from her before she was even removed from the room. The last thing she heard from him was, "I have no daughter."

She was thrown in the dungeon, and she began to weep immediately. She went from dungeon to dungeon, rejection to rejection. It stung that she now found herself all alone. She had to admit that her fear of being forced to marry Gaston when she got back looked silly now. Anything was preferable to being essentially thrown away. She sighed over the fact that in all her books she'd read, this would only be a trial on her way to a happy ending. She wiped her tears away as she began to give up hope.

Locked in her father's dungeon was far away from a happy ending for her. She shook her head. She was so much closer to it the moment she agreed to become Rumple's prisoner for the rest of her life. The dream she'd always nurtured quietly in her heart was the chance to make her own path. She didn't want to be ruled. She wanted to be the master of her own destiny.

She looked out the window in her prison cell and stared at the land beyond the bars. She was now a prisoner in her father's kingdom. She scoffed to herself. His announcement that he had no daughter rang in her ears.

Killian laughed, "I can't believe Captain Hook is sneaking into bed chambers in a palace and not leaving with jewelry or gold coins."

"Something you often did, Jones?" Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at him. "I wonder how many rooms you entered that had women in them." She then paled and looked at Emma. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Emma shifted uncomfortably and placed a mouse statue underneath the bed, then indicated she was done with the room.

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and lifted her chin to look up at him. "You're all that matters to me."

"I just try not to think about the other women." She closed her eyes. "There were probably so many women."

"I lived in Neverland with my crew and an island of lost boys for a long time. It's not as many as you think, Love."

She nodded and shrugged out of his hold. "I didn't think about that."

"You're the only one that could satisfy me, Love. It's just you and me forever. Don't forget that." He looked at her and pulled her back into his arms. "We're true love. I was a pirate before, and I didn't think I could ever find someone as wonderful as you."

She smiled up into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just get jealous."

"I completely understand jealousy, Swan. Every man we meet wants to marry you."

"Only because I'm a Crowned Princess."

He scoffed. "You could be a pauper, Love, and you'd have men lining up to marry you. It's your heart that's the best thing about you."

She kissed his cheek. "And yet, all I want is you."

The next day early in the morning, Killian woke to Emma's giggling. He pulled her into his arms and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Listen," was all she said.

Killian did and started to hear screaming. "What's going on?"

"Mice. They've invaded the palace." She smiled at him.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "Somehow, I just know Tinkerbell is crying with laughter."

Rumple sat by himself in his study and stared at the fire in the fireplace. He was getting increasingly angry with himself. Belle was gone. He needed to ignore that fact. He was right too. She didn't come back.

"Not that I wanted her to!" He stated out loud.

He stood and paced. Emma was supposed to be his focus. He needed to go after her and stop her from fulfilling the prophecy. He needed to concentrate. The disgust he felt over his lingering at his estate and not going after her coiled in the pit of his stomach. He needed to destroy her.

"Tomorrow." He mumbled to himself. Every day for the past week, it was always tomorrow for him. What he really wanted, but couldn't admit it, was to go after Belle. He believed she was better off without him. He wouldn't be doing that.

Tinkerbell was still chuckling over the mouse prank. Regina had been furious. A mouse had chewed one of her boots, and you didn't mess with that woman's clothes. That was until she discovered how the prank was done, and she was elated. Emma's abilities with magic stunned her and left her, declaring, "That is how you pull a real prank." Regina threw away the boots and moved on happily.

Everyone else that was a victim of the prank pretended to be put out for a bit. Tinkerbell was spy size, and she saw the smiles. One person even commented that it was good to have Emma back and being her old self.

She slipped into a small sitting room while the door was open. She saw one of the Pompous-Club entering, and when she arrived, three were in attendance. She flew to the desk and hid behind a book. She wanted to hear what they said.

When the door finally opened thirty minutes later, and she could leave, she was almost screaming. She was so bored! They thought so highly of themselves, and they were so ineffectual. That wasn't to say they didn't have a plan. They did, and Tinkerbell couldn't wait until they tried it.

She had no plan to bother Emma with it. Regina's fury would stop them in their tracks. She shook her head. Their "big plan" was to challenge the validity of a magical marriage. Not one of them had stopped to think that Regina and Robin only had a magical ceremony. They were about to challenge the validity of the wedding of the former Evil Queen.

She sat down on the moulding in the hallway and thought about what she should do. She smirked and decided she wouldn't bother telling Regina either. She didn't want there to be time for Regina's anger to abate from the news.

She decided to go back to human size and talk to Grumpy. He would be the one that would arrange a meeting between the Pompous-Club and the royals. By the time she left, even he was smiling. He looked forward to seeing Regina's fury, and he promised that he'd make sure to invite her.

She skipped away and saw Killian and Emma walking hand in hand in the garden. He was looking at her like she was his whole world.

Tinkerbell was very pleased with herself. She had helped bring those two together. Between that and ending the war between the royals with true love, she was very impressed with her abilities. She smiled and flew off to spy on anyone else that looked like they would be trying to cause trouble.

David saw Killian watching a knight teaching the recruits how to sword fight. He said, "Find that interesting?"

Killian nodded, "Aye, it's very different from sword battles on a ship."

"That's what I've heard." He sat next to Killian. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"Palace life."

Killian turned to look at David, "Why? Have I broken some rule, Mate?"

David shook his head, "No, I was just wondering how you were settling in." He watched one of the knights quickly disarm one of the recruits. He shook his head and continued. "Emma's a princess, and you're her husband. It's actually important to me that you settle into everything well."

Killian nodded, "I was so sure you were going to hate me. I'm… adjusting."

"Don't worry. I do hate you a little bit. When you have a daughter, you'll understand. You're good for Emma, though. I do see that."

He decided to answer the original question. "It's been… easier than I thought. I was trained to be a gentleman when I was an officer in King George's Navy." He chuckled then. "Emma once equated being a pirate to court life. She was more right than I realized at the time. I get the game of power and perception. I'm not as… polished, but I know how to read people."

David nodded. "In a way, you were more prepared than I was. A shepherd isn't used to anything like this."

Killian smiled, "It seems we both married above our original stations in life."

"It's funny that when it was me falling for Snow, I was okay with that idea. It's harder as a father."

"And yet, you like me anyway."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you want someone who could be completely ruthless in defending your daughter against anyone that hurts her." There was a cold look in Killian's eyes. "I won't hesitate to destroy anyone that messes with her."

David nodded, "You're right. But that isn't it. Emma is more herself when she's around you. I don't know if that even makes sense." He paused to try to explain it better. "You're not an infatuation for her. You're someone who encourages the best in her and supports her."

"She's bloody brilliant. I've never seen her fail."

Killian then scowled, stood up, and drew his sword. "What in the bloody hell are you teaching him?!" He marched over to the recruit and said, "Get out of here." He then looked at the knight and scowled. "Try that against me."

The knight nodded, and David watched them spar. He hated to admit that Killian was one of the best swordsmen he'd ever seen. He made a mental note that he wanted to see him go against Lancelot soon.

Killian quickly defeated the knight and sighed, "You wouldn't last long on a pirate ship." He then raised his sword again. "You have a tell when you're going for the kill. Don't twitch your eye."

By the time Killian had finished giving him instructions half an hour later, David had noticed quite the crowd had gathered. The knight he'd gone against was smiling too. When it was over, he'd sounded grateful to Killian for training him.

There were nods all around him, and he heard comments that Killian was an incredible teacher. David smiled and headed back to his duties as he watched the men lining up to request lessons from Killian in the future.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Zelena was trying to decide if it was worth going through with her plan. She was no closer to finding Emma, which quickly made her less and less valuable to The Dark One. She realized Baelfire was hiding something about Emma from her. He'd given up on getting her for a wife, but she didn't believe him when he said he didn't want her anymore.

Unlike his father, he was easy to read. He was also incredibly cowardly, and she couldn't figure out how he'd come by that. Had she known Rumple's past, she'd have seen he took after his father, but she didn't. She was left to try and puzzle out how the son of the most powerful man in the Enchanted Kingdom was almost afraid of his own shadow.

That left her wondering if it was worth trying to convince him to marry her. She already knew how she'd convince him. She'd lie and tell him that his father would be pleased, he thought, to make Zelena his daughter-in-law, ensuring that everyone knew that she'd always remain on his side.

Truthfully, she knew he didn't respect her power, and he only put up with her because her more powerful sister betrayed him and became good. Baelfire didn't seem to realize that.

Her reason for wanting to be married to Baelfire stemmed from the fact that The Dark One wouldn't be able to give up on her if she was married to his son he loved. Also, it would give her more power. Once everyone knew she was his daughter-in-law, they would fear her more.

She clenched her jaw and decided that she would, in fact, marry Baelfire. She knew she wasn't weak enough to expect to be loved. Her mother had abandoned her as a newborn. No, she didn't ever expect to be loved. Power was what she craved, and power was what The Dark One had.

She put the finishing touches on her hair that morning and observed herself in the mirror. Speaking to herself, she said, "Baelfire really would be the perfect husband. He brings power, and that's all I've ever desired." She nodded and set down her hairbrush. "Marrying him will help me achieve all I've ever dreamed of."

She then exited her room in search of Baelfire. She found him in the sitting room, fidgeting and staring at the fire.

She laid out her prepared reasons for their union. It was effortless to convince him to marry her. Once she told him that he'd be able to help his father gain more power and that he'd be pleased that Baelfire thought to make the alliance on his own, he jumped at the idea. She tactfully didn't point out that it was, in fact, her idea in the end. He was pleased with himself that he'd be gathering more power for his father by making Zelena his wife. She let it go at that.

By the end of the day, they'd officially been married. She immediately sent a message to The Dark One. To gauge his response, she sent one of her flying monkeys to deliver it. If he didn't come back, she'd know that he'd not been pleased. She fully expected he'd kill the messenger.

Belle sat in her dungeon cell as she watched a guard bring her supper. His hand was shaking.

"I won't hurt you," she said. "Why does everyone seem afraid of me?"

She didn't expect a response, so she was shocked when his trembling voice said, "The Dark One has bewitched you." He set the food down for her and quickly backed up. "Don't kill me, please! I have children."

"I'm locked in here. How could I hurt you?" She was confused.

He backed up further and said, "Who knows how he's tainted you." He then quickly walked away to his post out of sight.

She ate her food and spoke to herself. "I wouldn't ever hurt anyone. I can't."

When Belle was younger, she'd seen a woman being attacked by a man. She was screaming for him to stop, and he was advancing on her with a knife. Belle had thrown herself in between the two. He'd managed to get a swing in and blacken Belle's eye before her guards caught up and arrested him.

Sophie had remembered that day well. Her attacker was tried and hung for previous rapes and murders. She knew then exactly what would have happened to her. Belle had rescued her in more ways than that also. She'd become Belle's lady's maid that day too. That extended the protection and respect of being a servant of the King's daughter. She was now one of the highest ranking servants in the kingdom.

She was loyal to Belle above all others. That included herself. It didn't take many days for her to set out to speak to The Dark One. She knew she'd very likely die when she arrived to talk to him. She just knew she had to try to protect Belle. She couldn't let her suffer in the dungeon. She knew how the guards and staff spoke of her. She wouldn't survive much longer.

Rumplestiltskin was furious when Zelena's flying monkey arrived and told him she'd married his son. She was proven right when he'd immediately killed the messenger. He fumed that now his son was tied to a woman whose plans all failed. He didn't worry too much about her going off with her own ideas since they never worked out. His actual irritation was always when they inevitably failed. He tried not to be in the crossfire. Now he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

That made him the angriest. It was by far her best plan for power. He was essentially forced now to step in to protect her from her own screwups. It was that or have her ineptitude hurt his son. Damn.

He contacted Baelfire by the stone he'd given him. He made sure that they were having a private conversation, and he lied. "You did well marrying Zelena. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Papa. I was hoping you'd be."

"I look forward to you executing the rest of your plan." He let it go at that. He waited for Baelfire to take the bait.

"You figured out what it was already?"

Perfect. Now he just had to tell him what to do. "Of course I did. It was obvious you married her so that she'd trust you with her secrets. You were brilliant. Now you'll be able to tell me everything she's planning."

He rolled his eyes when he heard Baelfire's response. "That's exactly why I did it, Papa."

"Of course, son. I didn't doubt you." He then quickly finished the conversation. He briefly considered making his son a widower and then held off of the idea. He wanted Zelena as cannon fodder. He suspected Emma or Regina would take care of her for him.

Grumpy had sent a message to Tinkerbell. She was standing with Killian and Emma when she received the message. All it said was, The Pompous-Club are all in attendance in fifteen minutes.

She folded the note, put it in her pocket, grabbed Killian and Emma's hands, and pulled them after her. "I have a treat for you! Let's go!"

Killian wasn't one to be dragged around by anyone but Emma. He put a halt to everything. "What are you talking about?"

Tinkerbell looked at him and said, "Remember the Pompous-Club?"

"Who?"

Emma explained, "That's what we call Sir Dalton and his cronies."

"I remember them." He scowled. "Why are you dragging us to see them?"

Tink clapped her hands, "They're about to anger Regina. This is going to be great. They haven't given up on trying to marry Emma."

"What?!" Killian was furious. "She's my wife! How could they try to marry her?"

Emma started laughing. "Tell me they're not!" She looked at Tinkerbell.

"They are!" She joined Emma in laughter. "They are going to try and challenge the validity of a magical marriage."

Killian shook his head in confusion. "I thought they couldn't. Regina and Robin married that way."

Tinkerbell answered before Emma could. "Exactly. They're that stupid. This is going to be hilarious!"

"You knew they were going to do this?" Emma asked.

"Of course I did. I spied on them. I'll only get involved when a plot has a chance of working. Or not being hilarious. This one is going to be so funny to watch." She grabbed their hands again and started pulling them to the throne room. This time Killian didn't resist.

By the time they arrived, Sir Dalton, the self-appointed spokesman, addressed Queen Snow and King David. They listened as he said, "I'm sure you can appreciate your Royal Highnesses that when the Crown Princess married a dirty pirate by magic, she insulted us all. I will be the ninth in my line of loyal men to the throne. Surely there are better men to have married your daughter." His cronies all nodded their heads.

Killian didn't see that. He knew what those men thought of him, and it wasn't their reactions that interested him. He focused on the crowd of onlookers. Many of them held high positions in the kingdom, and there were many knights, lords, and ladies. When he saw the vast majority of them scowling at the Pompous-Club, he was shocked.

He then watched one of the knights he knew whisper to another man. It was apparent they were displeased with what Sir Dalton had said.

Killian was floored. He wondered when he gained the general acceptance of the kingdom? He hadn't even looked for it. Emma had been his focus.

What he didn't realize was that was a big reason he was accepted. He had rescued their beloved princess from the clutches of The Dark One. He had put himself at risk by going into the demon's own home. He was also hugely respected by all of the knights. He was an excellent swordsman and, to their surprise, a patient teacher. He'd quickly impressed all of them. The lords and ladies respected power, and it was apparent that Killian had it. It was equally evident that he was cunning and was someone to be reckoned with.

He saw Lord Dalton, Sir Dalton's father. scowling at his son. It was apparent he disapproved of the scheme. Killian held back a chuckle that his own father was upset over what he was saying.

He stopped Emma from stepping forward. "Dirty pirate" had angered her, and he heard her mumble that she'd turn him into a newt for that comment. He whispered, "Let him dig himself in further." She nodded and stayed tense by his side.

Snow looked at Sir Dalton in confusion. "They're married. What are you hoping to achieve by saying all of this?"

"I'm saying they aren't actually married. It was only a magical marriage, and that doesn't count. I would be willing to marry her even though she's been with that pirate."

Lord Dalton had obviously not realized his son was willing to go that far. "Enough!" He yelled. "Don't speak anymore!" There was an edge of panic in his voice.

His son proved stupid. "I'm trying to be a prince, father. You should be pleased."

That was when Regina stood and strode forward. She stood in front of Sir Dalton and his friends. "You all agree?" They were dumb enough to nod.

Lord Dalton got down on one knee. "Your Highness, Regina, I disown my son. His younger brother, Nathan, is now my heir. I didn't know he was going to challenge the validity of your marriage."

It was then the group realized their mistake. The whole crowd seemed to laugh at the same time when the color drained from the accusing group's faces.

Regina scowled at them and that made some of them begin to tremble visibly.

King David announced, "You are all stripped of your titles and banished. Killian Jones is Emma's true love and the man Queen Snow and I owe for rescuing our daughter. He is a man I'm proud to call, son."

The throne room quickly emptied. Everyone in attendance was excited to be the first to spread the news of what had happened. By the end of the day, those that had questioned Killian's place in Emma's life knew that he was a firm fixture. He was her husband, their prince, and their future king.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Rumpelstiltskin was irate. Baelfire had just updated him on Zelena's big plan in marrying him. When he heard that her grand strategy was to gain respect by being his daughter-in-law, he grew furious. When he realized that Baelfire felt honored that marrying him made her feel more powerful, he lost it. He barely had enough sense to cut the transmission, and then he started destroying things. He wanted to kill someone, but no one was at hand.

He growled out and appeared in the throne room of Misthaven. Everyone went running, well, everyone except Regina. "Where are the rest of the royals?" He asked.

Regina lit a ball of fire in her hands and prepared to defend herself. "No way am I letting you near them!" She screamed. She hoped that Emma was far away.

"Damn." She muttered as she saw Emma walk in and get in the same defensive position Regina was in.

"I won't let you have Emma. You can't force her to marry your son!" Regina knew that wasn't his goal in coming. She also knew he liked to be the smartest in the room, and he'd explain what he was up to just to prove her wrong. It also gave her time to think of a plan. Glaring at Emma wasn't getting her to leave.

"Dammit all!" She shouted when Killian entered and stood by Emma. What was he doing?!

The Dark One had the same thought. "Hook." He said the name like a curse. "What brings you here?" His question was dripping with disdain.

"Emma's true love belongs at her side," Killian announced.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise," Regina muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. To her surprise, Emma didn't demand he leave.

"I should have killed you when you stole my wife!" He raged.

"She ran away from you. I was just helping her."

"She left our son!"

To Regina's shock, Killian looked contrite. "I was the villain in that story. A parent should never run out on their child." She suspected there was more to that story. It seemed personal.

"I didn't come to marry Emma to Baelfire. I came to let you know, Regina, that you now have him as a brother-in-law, congratulations."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't have to feign surprise at his statement. He really did have information she didn't know.

"He's married to your sister."

"I'm an only child." She stated with conviction.

"You're the second born. Your mother was pregnant by a nobleman that promised to marry her. He lied. She knew she'd never marry a wealthy man if she had a child, so she abandoned her. She sent her to Oz."

"Oz?" Emma said. "But that's where Zelena is from."

The Dark One smiled at her, and Killian tensed. "She's your step-grandmother's sister. That would make Baelfire your…" He brought his hand up in a flourish. "Step-grandmother's brother-in-law. And now related by law to… you." He smirked. "These family trees do get confusing. Don't worry. I won't be showing up to family holiday meals."

Regina scowled and raised her hand in a threatening manner. "You lie!"

The Dark One giggled. "You wish I was, dearie. But, that's one thing I don't do. Trick, deceive, murder, destroy… well, you get the point. Those I do. Never lie. Surely you realize that it's something your mother would do all in her bid for power."

"What do you want?!" She demanded. Regina didn't want him to see the devastation that his announcement caused. Of course, her mother would do something like that. She hated her.

"Merely to say congratulations. We're related now. Oh, and your sister despises you. She wants you dead." Then The Dark One disappeared.

Regina was angry at the revelation and focused her rage on Killian. "What the hell are you doing here?! You don't have any magic! It's bad enough Emma came!" She snuffed out the fireball in her hand.

He rolled her eyes at her and crossed his arms. He then gave her a roguish smile. "I was told I have to be here."

"Emma would never put you at risk." She countered.

"The man who loves her will not fail to fight." He quoted. "Your prophecy says I'll stand by her side. It was the one thing that convinced me it might be true. I would never let her face The Dark One alone."

"I was here!" She announced. She didn't want to admit she was impressed with him.

"Aye, you were." He nodded at her, uncrossed his arms, and walked towards her. "And you were mad she came in." He stopped in front of her and put out his hand. "You cared more about her safety than the prophecy. You'd have died for her today if you needed to."

She shook his hand. "Yes, but it wasn't needed." She then smiled. "I can't believe I like you."

Emma smiled at them both. She didn't point out the obvious. She didn't think they'd appreciate how much they were alike. They were both reformed villains who put away their anger and hatred for true love. She smirked. They even became villains after varying degrees of betrayal.

"What, Love? You're smirking." Kilian asked her and pulled her close.

"Nothing. I'm more concerned now about what The Dark One really wanted. He didn't attack." She looked at Regina to gauge her reaction to the discovery of a half-sister.

"Don't look at me like that," Regina snapped. "I'm used to discovering my mother is a monster."

"Yes, but this time the new revelation comes with a sister," Killian added.

"I'm more concerned about why The Dark One came just to tell me I have a sister."

Killian thought for a minute and gave an evil gleam. "As far as villains go, he's really one of the best. That was brilliant."

"What?" Emma asked, looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead and said, "If you wanted your son's wife dead but didn't want to disappoint your son by killing her, what would you do?"

"Have someone else do it." Emma paused. "He could order…" And then it dawned on her. "You tell the former Evil Queen that her sister wants her dead and then hope she does it for you."

Killian nodded. "That is exactly what I'd have done."

Regina smiled, "It looks like The Dark One is losing control of his son and his lackey." Regina held up her hand for silence and thought for a few minutes. "She arrived here shortly after I gave up revenge and married Robin. She had to have already known magic. That means he knew about her when I was working with him…." She smiled at Emma. "I'm stronger than her. She's not a threat to me."

Killian looked confused but happy with her announcement. Emma added, "He always prefers those with the most power. If Zelena were more powerful, he would have dropped Regina before she became a hero."

"So, what's the plan?" Killian asked.

"Go on like normal for now. Zelena isn't a threat to me, and I won't jump to do The Dark One's bidding anymore."

Just then, Robin came striding into the room. He looked upset. "Tell me you're okay!"

Regina turned to him and hugged him, and he walked the final bit up to her. "I'm fine. Emma and Killian even came in to aid me if I needed it."

Killian watched Robin look at them, nod, and then turn and kiss Regina hard on the mouth. "I won't lose you."

It was then it dawned on Killian that he should spend some more time with Robin. It seemed they had a lot in common.

Billy made it back to the HMS Cygnet and smiled at Old Tom. "I'm back, Lieutenant."

"And?"

"You had nothing to worry about. I've been all over, and the citizens all accept Captain Jones and Princess Emma's marriage. In fact, some of the younger ladies are jealous that our princess has such a… roguish looking husband." He blushed.

"Thank you all the same. I'll rest easier knowing there won't be a problem." He smiled at Billy and said, "I have another task for you." He handed him a letter. "This gives my report to our captain that the ship is all prepared and in perfect working order. Please bring him this letter."

Billy nodded and took off running to the palace. When he was standing in front of the guards, it dawned on him that he might not get through. He was just a ship-boy and had no real rights to get in. He swallowed hard when the guard asked him what he wanted, and he said, "I'm Billy, sir. I have a message for Captain Killian."

"Billy who?" The other guard asked.

"I'm Billy, who sails on the HMS Cygnet." He didn't know what else to say.

Both guards looked surprised, and one nodded and said, "Head through the front door, sir. There is a butler who will tell you where to find Captain Jones."

"Sir?" He asked in utter confusion.

"You're the Billy who saved Princess Emma from being turned over to The Dark One. Everyone knows who you are, sir."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say to that announcement. The guards were looking at him with respect and admiration. He smiled at them and headed to the palace door, told the butler who he was, and received the same treatment from him. It was shaping up to be a weird day.

He was brought to Killian, who was outside with the knights sparing and smiling. Billy saw Emma and sat by her in the stands. "Hello, Princess Emma."

"Oh no. That won't do. I'm still Emma to you."

"But-"

"No buts. Where have you been?"

"On an errand for Old Tom," Billy replied. "And now I'm on another one. I have his report on the ship for Captain Jones." He handed it to Emma.

"Thank you. Do you want to stay and watch the show?"

He nodded. "Who do you think will win?"

Emma smiled at him, "My husband always wins. Do you doubt your captain?"

"Never!" Billy replied admittedly. "I just didn't know if pirates and knights fought the same."

"There is knightly fighting in tournaments. It's full of rules." She rolled her eyes to show what she thought of that. "What they're doing is practicing staying alive. When they do that, they fight the same. A dead man can't complain that someone cheated. It's more important to stay alive."

That made a lot of sense to Billy. "Then it makes sense our captain is better. He's been alive a long time."

"Very true." Emma turned her focus back to the sparring session. "This one will be fascinating, though."

"Why is that? Is he better than the others?"

"No, but Killian likes him. They have mutual respect and spar together whenever they can. It's funny since Killian doesn't actually know his name. He just calls him 'Hey, Knight.'"

"What's his name?"

"Nathan Dalton."

"I don't know who that is," Billy admitted looking puzzled.

"The younger brother of a man who tried to make trouble for Killian."

"Is Captain Jones in trouble then? Does he have a grudge?"

Emma shook her head. "No, he doesn't much like his brother. They're very different from each other. And now, because of the trouble his brother caused, Nathan is his father's heir."

Shortly after that announcement, Killian disarmed Nathan. Emma stood and clapped and said, "You did better this time, Sir Dalton."

Killian looked up at her in shock. "What?!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

"Sir Dalton?" Killian stared at the knight across from him. Everyone in the training area had gone quiet at that announcement.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I am now." He gave a nervous smile and added, "After my… well, technically he's no longer my brother-"

"You must hate me!" Killian cut him off.

He shook his head, "No, I suspect once news of my brother's disgrace makes it to our holding, the people will throw a party. He was not… liked." He put diplomatically. "As for hating you, he was the one who slandered you. You did nothing. As far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved." Then he smirked, "And now, I'm heir."

"Oh yes, you will be the ninth Lord Dalton now." Killian laughed at that. "You're nothing like your brother."

"Thank you for the compliment," Nathan said. "I've spent a lot of energy trying to be his opposite."

"I guess that's why I like you." He teased.

"I'm sorry for what my brother said. Our family disagrees with him."

"I believe a man is responsible for his own actions. You shouldn't be apologizing for your brother. Now, dropping your guard on your left side, making it so I can beat you, yet again. That you can apologize for." Killian reached out his hand and shook Nathan's. "I'm glad to count you as a friend."

"Same here, Prince Killian."

Killian scoffed, "My friends call me Killian."

"Killian, my friends call me Nathan."

"I was liking 'Hey, Knight.'"

Later in the day, Emma was waiting for her mother to bring the dress she was to wear for the large formal dinner that night. She let her mother have her little secret. She knew if she pressed her, she could find out what was so special about the gown, but she let it go.

When Snow walked in with a servant following her and carrying the most beautiful blue dress she'd ever seen, she gasped. "Where did you get that fabric? And what a gorgeous design."

Her mother smiled at her, and Emma took the dress. It was a beautiful blue with gold thread running through it. Killian would love it on her.

Snow said, "Killian gave us the fabric. Apparently, he picked it up in Agrabah and brought it back to be made into something special for you."

Emma almost burst out laughing. Her mother had no idea the fabric was part of a large quantity that was smuggled. Her heart then took in what was really said. He'd put this fabric aside for her without ever being asked or taking credit. He was so thoughtful.

"He's going to love what was done with it. It's beautiful."

She was dressed and had her curled hair put up with diamond hair pins. She sparkled. In the candlelight, after the sun went down, she would shimmer in her gown and pins. She was excited to see Killian's reaction to her.

Killian had been pacing when it was time for him to get ready for dinner. He didn't want to look like a stuffed shirt. He knew he'd have to wear whatever Queen Snow wanted him to. He didn't want to get on David's bad side when he seemed to like him, and upsetting his wife would do just that.

He was surprised when he walked into his dressing room and saw a Naval Captain's uniform hanging up. He stopped short and smiled at it. It seems his mother-in-law understood him after all.

He dressed and exited the room. David was waiting for him. "I didn't hear any fussing in there."

"No, Mate. It seems Snow picked the one set of clothes we could both agree on."

"She didn't pick that for you. She's making a point."

"And what is that?"

"You're a Naval Captain, not a pirate." He smirked. "Some there tonight object to pirates."

"Should I expect any trouble?"

"No," David said with conviction.

"And why is that?"

"You're a pirate."

"You aren't making sense." Killian looked confused.

David just smiled and said, "I don't expect they can give you any trouble. I didn't say they wouldn't try anything."

"How do you know I'll be provoked?"

"I saw the dress Emma will be wearing and the guest list." David looked smug.

Killian sighed. "I'm going to have to knock at least one guy unconscious, aren't I?" David just nodded. "And what will you be doing while that happens?"

"Smiling," was David's response before walking off.

Killian's initial irritation bled out once he realized what David said to him. He had the king's permission and support to punch anyone who bothered him. He was really looking forward to the dinner now.

That all changed when he knocked on their bedroom door, and he saw Emma. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the dress just made her even more attractive. He muttered a curse under his breath.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, husband." She looked at him with concern.

He held up his hand for silence. "Hold on, I'm thinking."

She gave him an impatient look. "What about?"

"How many men I'm going to have to hit, and how long I can wait until I drag you to a quiet corner to bury myself inside you." He looked at her with lust burning in his eyes.

"So you do like the dress." She smirked.

"Oh yes. In fact, I can't wait to lift your skirt and take you while you're wearing it."

She swallowed hard, and her knees felt weak.

"Love, can you straighten out wrinkles with your magic?"

"Probably."

That was as far as she got before Killian was loosening his pants and then lifting her, pulling her clothing out of the way, and burying himself inside of her tight heat. Killian pressed her against the wall. He wasn't gentle, but she didn't want him to be. She was screaming out in pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders. They both orgasmed together.

He then kissed her, set her down, and tried to fix their clothing. "It looks like we're both disheveled."

She waved her hand, and the wrinkles came out of both their clothes. "That's handy." She then stepped into his arms, and he held her.

"You look stunning, Love."

She chuckled, "I can tell." She smiled up at him. "You look dashing in your Captain's uniform." She then knit her brow. His statement from before sunk in. "Wait, you plan on hitting someone?"

"Don't worry about it at all."

"Why?"

"I have your father's permission." He then opened the door and escorted her out into the hall.

"Why would that make me feel better?"

He gave her a heated look, "You like watching me beat on other men."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She countered.

"Oh, so you don't sit in the stands while I spar with the knights?"

"That's different!"

He shook his head and gave her a sexy smile, "It really isn't."

"Damn, you figured me out," she sighed.

"I already knew that it turned you on, Love."

"How?"

"Everything I do does," he said with complete conviction. Then he added, "It's only fair, Swan. I feel the same way about you."

Sophie arrived at The Dark One's estate, and she was terrified. She was shaking like a leaf when she finally knocked on his front door. It was evident that he was shocked to have a visitor when he opened the door and stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I should kill you for disturbing me!" he growled out.

Her knees went so weak she collapsed at his feet and cried. "Please save Belle," was all she was able to get out. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't look at him.

"I did! Didn't you hear I let her go?" He was furious this woman came to beg for the release of a woman he'd already sent home.

She nodded, "You're not the one she needs to be saved from. It's her father." She tried to get herself under control. She had to try to help.

"What are you talking about?!" He was less angry at her and more confused than he wanted to admit. He couldn't fathom the idea of her being in more danger away from him than with him.

"She…" She tried to get her trembling under control. She thought of Belle throwing herself in between her and the man with the knife, and she calmed down. Belle didn't hesitate to risk her life. She couldn't fail now. "She made it home, and her father was concerned it was a trap that you let her go. She said not to worry and that there was good in you." She kept going despite the odd look in his eye at that statement. "He said she was corrupted by you and threw her in the dungeon. Everyone is afraid of her. I don't think she's safe there for long."

Rumple tried not to react to that news visibly. "But, you came to my estate. You aren't afraid of her?"

"I was her lady's maid. I served her after she saved me from being raped and murdered. I would do anything for her."

"Even come to my home."

She nodded. "I came knowing you will kill me, because I need to save her."

He shook his head, "Why would I kill you?"

"You're The Dark One," was her only answer.

This woman trembling at his feet, came all the way expecting to die. She did it all in hopes of saving Belle. It was apparent to him she wasn't sure it would even work. He was impressed. That and he didn't want to kill her. Belle had made him soft.

"I will save Belle." He looked down at her. "Get up. I won't kill you. It so happens I need a housekeeper. Belle will now be my guest. What's your name?"

"Sophie, Sir, Dark One, Sir." Her hand shook. "Sophie Potts."

"Well, Miss Potts, it seems you're my housekeeper now. You can continue to watch after Belle."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the dungeon and stared at Belle while she slept. His fury ignited even hotter. She was dirty and thin. She was asleep on a small cot and shivering under the threadbare blanket she was given.

Her father would pay. He had hurt the one person he couldn't stand to see suffer. He would destroy anything to protect her.

At that moment, he realized he would even destroy himself. That was what loving her meant after all, didn't it? He could no longer fight the fact that he loved her, and that destroyed everything. He had been power and vengeance. And now, he was weak. She had power over him. He turned from her and let her sleep for now. He would use his power to defend her.

He appeared in front of her father in his throne room. He didn't waste time with theatrics. He wanted the man to suffer, and he would. He would regret hurting Belle.

"You now have a war with the ogres to contend with," Rumple announced.

"I gave you Belle, and you promised to stop them. You sent her back. I didn't steal her!" he bellowed.

"No! You put your daughter in the dungeon!" He roared. "And now you will regret the day you turned your back on her!"

"She was corrupted by you!"

"No, she made me kinder. You would have benefited from that if you'd protected her. Now you will face my wrath!"

"What more can you do?! The ogres will kill us."

"Besides, laugh as they do?" Rumple quipped. "I will make sure the other kingdoms know what you did to your own blood. Will they help you if they knew what you did to Belle? I'm a beast, and even I'm appalled."

He then disappeared from the throne room and appeared in the dungeon again. He bent over her, "Belle, wake up. I'm getting you out of here."

"Rumple?" She didn't open her eyes. "I don't want to wake up. This is a lovely dream."

"What dream are you having, dearie?"

"You've come to rescue me."

"It's not a dream. You can open your eyes."

Belle opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at him in wonder. "You're really here this time."

"I was here before?" He asked her tenderly in confusion.

"No, I had dreamt you rescued me, though."

His heart lurched. "I came as soon as I heard what happened to you."

He waved his hands, and they disappeared from the dungeon and reappeared in the room that had been Belle's at his estate. "Sophie is here. She will help you clean up and get you something to eat."

He then quickly exited her room. He needed to get himself under control. His hands were shaking. He didn't know how he could serve two masters. He was The Dark One, and he was in love. Those two things couldn't coexist. He was sure about one thing. Belle was now protected.

He walked down the hall thinking about how he was comforted by the fact that the ogres would destroy her father's kingdom. He paused. That would upset Belle. "Damn, now even my vengeance is tainted!" He roared to no one in particular.

He continued on his way and marched into his study. He then contacted the neighboring kingdoms of her father's. His message was clear. The King had betrayed his daughter, and The Dark One would not stand for that. The ogres would be stopped again once her father was no longer king. He was to turn over his kingdom to a neighboring ruler, or his people would die.

When it was done, he collapsed in his chair. His first thought was that he hoped Belle would be pleased. His second one was to recoil in disgust at that first thought. He placed his head in one hand and sighed, "What has become of me?"

Meanwhile, Belle was being bathed by Sophie. She couldn't believe Rumple had rescued her from her father. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that I'm his housekeeper now and that you are his guest. He didn't tell me anything else, and I didn't ask him anything other than to rescue you."

Belle smiled up at her friend. "Thank you for coming here to plead my case. That had to have been incredibly hard."

Sophie shook her head, "I was terrified, but it wasn't hard." She paused. "That didn't make sense. The decision to come was easy. You would have done the same for me. I was terrified of him, though."

"And now?"

"I'm still terrified of him!" She declared. "But, I see what you said. There is good in him. I saw it when he went to rescue you. He could have let you stay there in that dungeon and die."

"My father wasn't going to kill me." Belle protested.

"No, not directly. But, you're already terribly thin, and you were freezing cold when you got here. Neglect would have been your actual cause of death. It's all the same in the end, though. You would have died without him to rescue you. That makes me believe in him too."

"He's good to me. It shocked me, but he is."

"If he could care about anyone, it doesn't surprise me that it's you. You're the best woman I know."

She then dressed Belle and brought her food to eat. Then when she was finished, she tucked her into bed to rest.

Sophie shook her head that she was once again to knock on a door to alert The Dark One, and her hand was trembling. She knocked on the door and heard the summons come in.

She bowed and said, "Belle has bathed, eaten, and she's now sleeping, Sir."

Rumplestiltskin nodded to her and watched her exit hastily. He snorted and commented to himself, "It seems I'm not the only one who is willing to put themself out of their comfort zone for Belle." He actually respected Sophie a little bit.

Killian laid in bed with Emma wrapped in his arms the morning after the formal dinner. He chuckled as he thought of the previous evening. "Do you think your mother has forgiven your father yet?"

Emma shook her head, "She's not one to go to bed mad. If he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep, it means she stayed up yelling at him."

"I should be mad at you." She chuckled. "It was just too funny though for me to stay that way."

"Hey, your father started it, and now I get a new sword."

Emma rolled her eyes then rolled over to lay on his chest and look into his eyes. "What did that guy say to my father?"

"He complimented your father on having such a... lovely daughter."

"He didn't say lovely."

Killian's jaw tensed, "No, he didn't."

"Fine, I won't press you for details. You can relax now."

"I'm not keeping it from you. It just bothers me how he talked about you."

She kissed his chin, "I know." She then smiled. "I can't believe my father offered you a new sword if you knocked him unconscious."

"Well, Love, he knew he couldn't do it as King, so he asked me."

"Did he even have to offer you the sword?"

"Nope! But, we don't have to tell him that." He smirked. "I would have done it for the fun of it."

"Only you would think it was fun."

"Hey, judging by your father's laughter, he thought it was fun too." He said in his defense.

Emma tried not to giggle when she said, "Too bad that, when you hit him, he fell onto the table with the punch bowl. I think it was the mess my mother objected to more than the hitting."

"Swan, three ice sculptures fell and smashed on the ground, and one knocked over Grumpy. Of course, it was the mess that bothered her."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't tell my mom, but thank you."

"You're glad I punched him?"

"Well, that too. But, this was the first formal dinner I've been to that wasn't painfully boring. My life is more interesting with you in it."

"And me taking you against the wall before we even made it to dinner…?"

"As I said, I love my life." She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Killian had known quickly that he could never get enough of her. He had her on her back, and himself buried inside of her before she realized what he was thinking. "Tell me you want it, Love."

"Yes! Please, I always want you."

He made passionate love to her and again that morning. They orgasmed, and he held her close.

"I love my life too, Swan."

He happened to glance at his stump and cracked a small smile. He didn't even question how she felt about his missing hand anymore. He knew she accepted all of him and that she saw him as a whole man. Not a broken one. She'd healed every bit of him with her love.

Regina paced her office, and Robin came in, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "You need to stop this."

"I have a half sister." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm disappointed in myself for being surprised at my mother's heartlessness."

"You would never abandon a child, even at your worst that was too far. It doesn't surprise me that this shocks you. It should." Robin rubbed her back. "Do you want to meet her?"

"She hates me!" She sighed. "Sadly, The Dark One is right. He's not a liar. I just don't get it. I didn't abandon her."

"No, but she's probably jealous. Your mother kept you."

Regina scoffed, "That was hardly a blessing."

"To a child that was abandoned, it would be."

"My mother set me on that dark path. She trained me to be that way. Zelena wasn't forced to grow up like that. She could have chosen to be good. It bothers me that she had more of a choice, and she chose hate."

"If you feel like no one loves you, hate is easier. That way, you're rejecting them, not the other way around."

Regina sighed and kissed his neck. "Do you have to make so much sense?"

"I'm a smart man. I married you after all."

"You fell in love with the Evil Queen. Even I question your sanity over that one."

"Best dumb idea I ever had." He joked.

She kissed him and melted into his embrace. It really was the best thing that could have happened.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Belle woke mid-morning the next day and smiled when she realized where she was. Rumple had come and saved her from her dungeon cell. She didn't know what that meant entirely, but she was sure, at least, that she was free. She had that bit of information and Sophie's announcement that Belle was now a guest at his estate. That meant she was welcome to stay. For now.

She rose from the bed, stretched, and dressed in a pale yellow gown. She then fixed her hair and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

She stepped from her room, and Sophie jumped up from a chair, "Follow me to the dining room. I have food warming for you."

"You don't have to feed me," Belle said kindly to her.

"The Dark One told me to serve you breakfast when you woke up." Sophie gave her a kind smile. "I didn't disobey your father. What makes you think I would disobey The Dark One?"

"Thank you." Belle followed her then sat down to eat. She tried to take small lady-like bites, but she quickly gave up on that. She was starving after her time in the dungeon, and Rumple wasn't there to see her eat.

After she'd finished, she asked a question that was worrying her. She was afraid of the answer, so she'd delayed as long as she dared. "Is Rumple being kind to you?"

Sophie looked at her in confusion. "Who?"

"The Dark One's real name is Rumplestiltskin. I call him Rumple for short."

"Huh." She looked at Belle in shock. "I guess it makes sense that he'd have a name. He wasn't born as The Dark One. I just guess I never thought about it." She sat down next to Belle and took her hand. "I don't know if kind is the word I'd use, but he isn't harsh."

"Has he said anything bad to you?" Belle looked at her in concern.

"No!" She quickly reassured her. "I… He is abrupt, but not mean. I haven't done anything to test his patience. It seems that as long as I take good care of you, I won't have any problems with him." She then continued after pausing. "I did knock on his study yesterday and let him know you were settled in and sleeping. He wasn't in the least bit upset that I interrupted him with news of you."

Belle let out a big sigh of relief. "Please let me know if there are any problems. You have been so loyal-"

She was cut off by the doors to the dining room swinging open. Rumple didn't even pretend that he hadn't been listening in. "As long as she does her duty to you, she will have no problems with me. You're already starting to look healthier, and you've eaten. So far, she's done a good job."

He looked at Belle and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better. I can't thank you enough for rescuing me." She fought off tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him after he saved her. "I didn't expect that kind of homecoming."

Rumple scowled, "You shouldn't have had to experience that. Your father will pay, of course."

"How?" The worry was evident in her voice.

He tried to ignore the worry. He didn't want it to concern him that she was distressed. He sighed audibly and realized he was fighting a losing battle. He then said, "I stopped holding back the ogres."

He heard her gasp and watched her hand fly to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes. He then continued. "That was until early this morning. The ogres are no longer attacking the kingdom. Your father met my demands that I sent through neighboring kingdoms. My requirement for saving them from the ogres was that he hand his kingdom over to a neighboring ruler."

She looked at him and the tears in her eyes dried up. "You had mercy on them?"

"No." He then turned to go. "I knew it would upset you if I let the ogres kill the citizens, and it was your father I was furious with. He's no longer king."

"Thank you!" She shouted out before he left the room. "You really are a-"

"Don't say it!" He interrupted. He then left the room and slammed the doors shut.

Sophie looked at Belle and said, "I can't believe The Dark One showed mercy."

"I don't think he did." Belle added, "I think that was an act of love. He did that for me."

"Do you love him?"

"Will you think less of me if I do?"

"No!" Sophie shouted. She then looked apologetic and, in a more sedate voice, added, "Your love just saved countless lives. I think everyone should be grateful to you. It seems like you're the only one that can get through to him. You didn't even have to ask."

Belle looked at her, and happy tears sprang to her eyes. "Maybe he will let himself love me back." She jumped out of her chair. "Oh! I have things to do!"

"What?"

"I need to show him I appreciate his thoughtfulness." She then collapsed in her chair and sighed forlornly. "What do you do to thank The Dark One?"

"Sacrifice an innocent child?" Sophie quipped.

"You always had a dark sense of humor." Belle couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing. She then looked out the window and said. "He has a lot of roses in the gardens. I think I'll collect some in a vase and decorate his desk in the study with them. It's not much, but it's something."

Sophie stood, "I'll get a vase while you cut the flowers."

They both then went off to accomplish their tasks.

While Regina watched Billy follow Henry around, Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking?" He whispered in her ear.

"Foolishness. I'm growing sentimental with age." She replied and leaned into his embrace.

"You've always been sentimental. You were just really good at hiding it for a while. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed, "I thought that I always wanted one child. Henry is all I could ever ask for, and now… Now, something seems right about watching Henry and Billy together."

"He should be our son," Robin stated. "We should talk to Henry, but I suspect he's on board already."

Regina pulled out of his arms and looked at him in shock. "What? Just like that?"

He nodded and said, "I believe in true love. Surely it's not limited to romantic love. Henry already mentioned that having Billy around feels right. It looks like we all agree."

Regina's hand shook. "What if he's afraid of me?"

"Billy!" Robin yelled out, getting Henry and Billy's attention. "What did you think about meeting the Evil Queen?"

Regina hissed quietly, "Subtle."

Billy ran over and smiled up at both of them. "That's she's really pretty and nice. She showed me some magic earlier. Why do people jokingly call her the Evil Queen?"

"She used to be."

Billy looked thoughtful. "That explains Emma and Killian. She was already used to villains really being good."

Henry walked over, smiled at his parents, and nodded. "I agree with what you're thinking."

"How can you possibly know what we're thinking?" Regina asked.

Henry shrugged, "Because he's ours. It's right."

Robin squatted down and looked at Billy, "Would you like to be part of our family? You'd be our son, just like Henry."

Billy looked at Robin with wide eyes. "You really want me?"

He nodded, "We all really do, Billy. You would live here in the palace with us. You wouldn't be a sailor anymore."

"I love the sea." He replied. "But, I'd love a family even more." He hugged Robin and then whispered, "Can I call you dad?"

His eyes misted up, "I would love it if you did."

Regina smiled at her boys. Her family was complete.

Rumple looked at the vase with roses sitting on the desk in his study, and he collapsed in his chair. It seemed ridiculous that flowers did him in. It was such a strange thing to lose to, but lose he did. She had thought to do something for him, and he couldn't remember the last time anyone did something nice for him like that.

He pulled one rose out of the vase and gave in. "I love her." He sighed. He should probably feel better about that admission. "I give up. I can't stay away from her."

He stood and walked briskly to the library. On the way there, he removed the thorns from the stem of the rose. He found her reading, just as he suspected. He walked over and placed the flower in her hair behind her ear. He then took her book, set it down, and pulled her up out of her seat.

"Belle, I love you." He then kissed her passionately. She moaned into his kiss, and he deepened it quickly. When he eventually pulled back, he looked her in the eyes. "I can't be a good man. But, I love you."

Belle caressed his face and saw it was skin toned. "I love you too." She then kissed his cheek. "You've been very good to me."

"That's the problem. I don't know what came over me."

"True love." She replied.

"Villains don't find true love." He countered and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll just have to figure out how to make you no longer a villain."

"I like what I am!"

Belle pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "No, you don't."

"I don't." He admitted. "I don't know how to be anything else."

"That's what I'm here for. Now is the part where we fight for true love." She kissed him to seal her promise.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Killian entered David's study and saw him there with the sword maker. David quickly folded the sketch and handed it to the man commissioned to make the sword. "Is that my sword?" He asked.

David looked nervous but nodded. "Yes, it is." He then looked at the other man. "You're dismissed."

Killian knew something was up, grabbed the drawing, and looked at the sword. "No bloody way! This is a ceremonial sword. I'll look like a… I won't have it!"

"I never said it wouldn't be a dress sword. This is what you get."

The sword maker took the drawing back quickly and exited the room like the devil was at his heels. He didn't want to get in between those two.

"This is to appease Snow, isn't it?" He finally reasoned out.

"Yes. It was the only way she'd let me come to bed."

"I'm not even mad. I can't believe such a tiny woman has bested me." Killian laughed. "I knew she would try to have me wear one. Now I have no choice. We both were responsible for that mess."

David nodded and sighed in relief. He was glad Killian was reasonable. "How did Emma take it?"

"Turns out she's not against me beating on other men. But, after how much she likes to watch me spar, it didn't surprise me." He admitted. "That, and she said the dinner wasn't boring like it normally was."

"Snow did comment on that too. She realized more people would want to attend if they think it will turn into a spectacle. Joke's on us in the end. She's expecting to be able to have formal dinners more often now."

Killian groaned. "It seems like we were awful proud of ourselves and as we walked right into that trap."

"The good news is that you can probably punch someone again." He smirked. "And, I won't get in trouble for it."

"Give me a list." Killian paused. "Am I allowed to hit Crown Prince Poncio?"

"Ariel and Eric's son? When did you meet him?"

"I haven't, but I met his aunt. By the way, mermaids? Emma's friends with them?"

"Yeah, Ariel is a friend of Snow's. Eric is a good guy. Although being the king of a seafaring kingdom, he might take objection to your last profession. Emma met her aunts when she was young, and they immediately liked her."

"Alana made the seas calm for us to get back here. We got into a discussion about her nephew. I don't have a feeling I'll like him. He hasn't done anything to upset me yet, but I thought I would get permission ahead of time."

"You can't punch him. Sorry, but if you see him, you'll know why. He's… delicate. He's also very vain, and he would object strongly to having his nose broken." David looked apologetic when he said that. Then he added, "He's not a threat to you, though."

"If I only hit people who were an actual threat to me, I'd never get to punch anyone." He bragged. "I find it an effective way to show that I'm displeased."

"You're royal now. There are other ways to show your displeasure."

"Can I declare war on him?" he joked.

David rolled his eyes. "No, but you could ask him to spar with you. He is vain and likes to be the best at everything. You can show him you're better." David smirked. "And when that sword is done that I'm having made for you, it will be fancier than the one he has. That should upset him all on its own."

"Interesting. A fancy sword used as a way to put someone in their place. I never thought of that before."

"Welcome to court politics." David then smirked. "When you spar with him, don't humor him. Disarm him right away. I'm hoping you can make him cry."

Zelena scowled and cursed out loud. The word from her flying monkeys was that Emma was home in the palace happy and married to her true love. Why didn't she think to check there?! Surely The Dark One was disgusted with her by now.

Baelfire walked in and saw her looking aggravated, "What's wrong?"

"Emma is home and married to Captain Hook!" She picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Baelfire didn't even flinch. He was used to his father having similar fits.

"Captain Hook? Why would she marry him?"

"He's her true love," she mocked.

"Oh. That was him?" he said quietly.

"Wait, you're not surprised she found her true love?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "Well, my father wanted to marry her to me so she couldn't find her true love. I already knew that she had one out there."

Zelena took him at his word and didn't ask anything else. She didn't think he could be sneaky. She didn't expect he had it in him to keep a secret to please his father. "Well, it's Hook, and now I know where to go after her. I'll be back soon with her. You can let your father know she's as good as mine." She then disappeared from the room in a swirl of smoke.

Baelfire contacted his father. "Papa, Zelena knows where Emma is, and she's going after her. I didn't tell her about Emma's powers."

"Good," Rumple responded. "Thank you for letting me know, son."

Baelfire looked at the communication stone in shock. His father was… kind. Why? "Your welcome, Papa." When they cut the communication, he smiled. He must have done an excellent job for his dad to sound so pleased.

Zelena appeared in the palace courtyard in a cloud of green smoke and a chorus of screaming voices. People were running away from her when she looked around, and she smiled. She was pleased they feared her.

Purple smoke swirled fifteen feet away, and Regina appeared. "Sister, and how are you?"

"You know?!" Zelena was shocked.

Regina ignored her question. "Congratulations on your marriage. I'm sure you'll be…. Happy?"

"Who told you?!" She demanded.

"The Dark One, of course. Now, what do you want?"

"Emma in chains!" Zelina smirked at her and added, "And you dead."

White smoke swirled, and Emma and Killian appeared in the courtyard too.

Regina sighed, "It's getting awful crowded here." She then glared at Emma. "I'd think you'd learn to stay away. Killian, can't you keep her out of danger?"

"No. The best I can do is join her. You should know her better than that."

"I do."

"Enough!" Zelena was angry that they were ignoring her. She was dangerous, and they acted like she was nothing. "I'm going to destroy you all!"

She made the mistake of taking aim at Killian first. Her idea was to get him out of the way and then deal with the ones she really wanted. Emma fired a burst of energy and fire at her that rivaled the one she fired at The Dark One when they were on the run.

Zelena screamed out in agony and was barely able to disappear in a cloud of green smoke. She appeared in her bedroom and collapsed on the floor. "Help." She groaned out. "I need help."

This time it was Baelfire that did the nursing back to health. He knew what Belle had done for his father, so he copied those steps. She was soon tucked in bed and sleeping with her wounds bandaged.

Now he was full of worry. What would she do when she realized he knew what would happen to her?

Regina looked at Emma and stated, "That was effective."

"I've done that before. I managed to hurt The Dark One like that."

"When?"

"When we were on the run. We were in a wealthy town… selling fabric that Killian had imported. I was surprised I was so powerful."

"Killian wasn't with you at the time." She stated matter of factly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Remember when I linked the ship's magic to you using a protection spell? He can't find her if she is on the ship or with you."

"A shop owner tried to turn her over to The Dark One."

"Well, then you being there wouldn't have changed anything."

"I'm glad to hear that." He admitted.

Regina turned to Emma, "Back to your powers. That was incredible. If you'd blasted her again like that immediately, she'd have been dead."

"I don't want to kill her."

"Why?!" Both Killian and Regina asked.

"Regina, she's your sister."

"And she wants me dead."

"You wanted my parents dead! How is that different?"

Regina looked exasperated, "Do you really think Baelfire is her true love?"

"No," Emma admitted. "What does that matter?"

"I only changed when I married my true love. What would change her?"

"Her sister's love?"

Regina shook her head and said, "You take after Snow. If you say 'hope,' I'm going to throw up."

Emma laughed at her. "Fine. I'll refrain from using that word. I still don't want to kill her."

Killian grumbled. "I don't mind doing it."

Emma gave him a smug look. "Go ahead. The Dark One would be very pleased that you helped him out."

"Damn!" He sighed out. "You win. I won't kill her unless she threatens you."

Regina yelled, "She did threaten Emma! Weren't you listening?!"

Killian looked smug, "Oh, she wasn't a threat to Emma. She only wanted to be. Didn't you see what my wife did to her?"

Emma smiled at the pride in his voice. She decided to brag. "When I take someone out, they stay down for a long time. How long did that guy stay unconscious? Three minutes?"

He kissed her passionately, "I don't mind being outdone by you, Love."

Regina said, "I hate to admit it, but you two work well together." She sighed and then left the courtyard. She tried not to worry about her sister and if Baelfire was taking care of her. She couldn't make herself hate Zelena even if she was hated in return.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

"Do you know why they want to talk to us?" Tink asked as she and Regina strode down the hall towards Emma and Killian's suite of rooms.

"I assume it has to do with the prophecy, magic, or both. Otherwise, we wouldn't be the only ones meeting with them." Regina replied.

"True." Tink shrunk down to her fairy size and flew along with Regina. "Think Killian is upset about it all?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You can go back to your human size. He won't attack you."

Tinkerbell was quickly walking next to her again. "What makes you so sure I'll be safe?"

"It would upset Emma."

Regina knocked on the door when they arrived, and Emma showed them into the sitting room. "Thank you for coming."

Once everyone was sitting, Killian asked, "Why isn't Emma's magic wearing her out? Before we…" He shook his head and changed what he was going to say. "Before she got access to more magic, she fainted when she healed one of my crewmen."

"You," was Regina's terse answer. "I'm glad you didn't ask in front of David." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "But, you already suspect the answer, don't you?" He nodded, and she continued. "To be blunt, sex with you gave her access to her powers. Your magical marriage bound your hearts together too. Her powers are feeding off of her access to true love through your marriage and her birth. I assume she can wear out, but she hasn't found her limit yet."

Killian sighed, "So, she does have limits."

Tinkerbell smiled, "Yes, but she's really powerful."

"She was more tired in the evening after she stopped Zelena. I assume that was from her use of magic."

"Or from the adrenaline crash after facing her." Regina shrugged. "It could be either."

Emma stayed quiet as Killian talked to them. She set up this meeting because he had admitted his fear to her. He had already watched helplessly as Milah, a woman he'd just tried to help, died at The Dark One's hand. He was terrified. They had true love. She knew it would destroy him if she were to die. He needed answers and a plan to help keep her safe.

Tinkerbell relaxed. She was glad he just seemed to have magical questions. "Notice anything else about Emma?" She asked him to keep the topic going.

He nodded, "Yes, I notice her all the time." Emma blushed and smiled at him sweetly, and he shook his head. "I mean it literally. Even before we were married, I could sense where she was. When I was at The Dark One's estate, I assumed I guessed right where she was being held, but now I realize I was sure where she was. Anytime I search for her, I have no trouble finding her the first time. I can even feel when she's walking up to me."

That got everyone quiet and Regina thinking. "Hmm." She looked at Tinkerbell. "Could it be to aid the prophecy? He can't fight if he can't find her at all times."

Tinkerbell looked at her in shock. "You think true love has given him some magic of his own?" She then turned her eyes on Killian. "Sit still."

She then shrunk to her fairy size and buzzed around him. He watched her cast a spell, and it tickled. She then went back to human size and sat back down. "You have a tiny bit of magic." She smiled and looked at Emma. "He'll always be able to find you. How cool is that?!"

"It's handy." He admitted. He was floored by the idea that he had magic. By the look he saw in Emma's eyes, he figured she was pleased. "I will always find you, Love."

Emma took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you."

She then looked at Regina and Tinkerbell. "I'm really strong with my magic, aren't I? It's still a weird thing for me to accept."

Regina looked at her with compassion in her eyes. "Yes, and you really will defeat The Dark One."

"How do you know?"

"I can't believe you could fail."

Killian smiled that her words were so close to his when he encouraged Swan. "Aye, you're right about that."

"Can I have more magic lessons?" Emma asked.

"You don't need them, but I will be there with you when you try things out. You're more powerful than I am. I'm proud of you."

Emma's heart swelled with joy at her pronouncement. "I realized why you taught me so much theory. I was able to work with my increased magic on the ship based on your instructions."

"I'm glad. I taught them in case I wasn't around you when you got your full powers."

Killian interrupted, "Can you teach her how to cast and remove that pregnancy spell? That way, it can be a decision just between the two of us."

"Absolutely." Regina agreed. "I'll teach her today."

"Thank you." Emma blushed. "It would be nice to be able not to have to announce we're trying for a child."

Killian pulled Emma closer and left his arm around her shoulder. "I have another question. It's about the prophecy. The last line, 'true love then leading all into the light' what does that mean?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. We all know true love can break any curse and is powerful magic, but I don't know what 'all' means in it. I hate to admit that it might be something that is only apparent afterward."

"That's not acceptable," Killian stated. "I understand all of the other lines, but I'm not okay with any of them being left up to chance."

Tinkerbell looked confused and asked. "'Love that's forged in flight' what does that mean?"

"I rescued her from The Dark One, and then we were on the run. The wind literally was what powered my ship's sails. It's when we fell in love. That is as close to litteral flight as I can think of." He looked at Tinkerbell and Regina, "Emma is going to practice with her magic. We talked about that. I want you to figure out what the last line of the prophecy means."

"Please," Emma added. "He means to have said please."

"No, I didn't," he countered. "If everyone expects you to beat the bloody Dark One, they can help out with research, Love."

She looked up at him. "You need to-"

"He's right." Regina cut in. "It's what I wanted him doing before you even returned. Tinkerbell and I talked about how he can be your champion. I'm glad he is." She looked at Killian. "We'll see what we can figure out. You're right about needing to know what every line means. It's important."

Regina looked around and said, "Are we done? If you are, Tinkerbell and I will start trying to look into the prophecy more."

Killian and Emma nodded. She said, "Thank you both so much."

Regina and Tinkerbell walked away after the door shut. She looked at Regina in confusion and asked, "I'll help you, but why didn't you tell him we already tried to work it out?"

"I didn't want him to know it was an impossible task. He needs hope." She made a sour face. "Crap, now I sound like Snow. Kill me, please."

Tinkerbell laughed and shook her head, "Oh no, you need to help with The Dark One before you die. You could always sacrifice yourself in battle!" She added, she thought, helpfully.

"Never mind. You take things too literally sometimes, Tink."

Belle was sitting in the garden feeding the birds when Sophie came running out to her in a panic. "Please help me! I'm in so much trouble, and I didn't even really do anything, but I'm sure he won't believe me!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she clutched Belle's hand.

"Calm down. I'll help you. What happened?" She began rubbing Sophie's back in an attempt to calm her.

"I was cleaning up in The Dark One's study, and he left some things out on his desk. I opened the top right-hand drawer, and I found a chipped teacup. I promise I didn't chip it."

Belle gave her a beautiful smile, and tears rushed to her eyes. They were happy tears, though. "Don't worry, Sophie. I chipped that cup, and he knows it. You aren't in trouble at all."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "I'm so glad to hear that! Wait, why would he keep a chipped teacup in his desk drawer?"

"I chipped it the first day I came to live here. I was upset, but it didn't bother him." She squeezed Sophie's hand. "The only reason he would keep it was because it would be a memory of me."

"Oh!" She gasped. "That's wonderful, Belle. He's actually romantic. I'm so happy for you."

Belle blushed, "I'm delighted too. He told me he loves me."

"Of course he does. How could he not?" She stood and looked calmer. "I better get back to cleaning." She then headed off.

Belle stared off into the distance and thought about him keeping the cup. It really was romantic.

A few minutes later, Rumple wandered into the garden and sat next to her on the bench. "What are you thinking about, Belle?"

She blushed. She didn't want to admit she knew about the teacup. She didn't think he'd like that Sophie had opened his drawers in his desk. She searched her mind and stared at her hands, and then the perfect question came up. "When you were hurt, and you threw that glass, I was cut picking up the pieces, and you healed me. I asked what the price was, and you said you paid for it. I always wondered what the price actually was."

Rumple closed his eyes and thought how he would word it. He'd decided that he would quit fighting his love for her, and now that was tested. He was going to have to be vulnerable with her and show emotion. He clenched his jaw and then tried to loosen it so that his voice sounded normal. "The cost was admitting to myself that I cared about you and didn't want to see you hurt. It was the first time I did something for you because of my growing feelings for you."

Belle smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You make me feel so special. Thank you."

He snorted in disbelief. "How in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

"I admit it's a little weird, but it makes me feel special to be one of the very few people you care about," she admitted. "I got through to your heart. I feel like I won something."

"The heart of a villain. I'm not much of a prize, dearie."

"But, I love you, so you are." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "There's-"

"-good in me. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You've said it before. I still don't see it." He looked at her. "Maybe you need glasses."

"Is there a way to stop being The Dark One?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." He admitted. He shook his head when she looked pleased. "Someone has to kill me with the Dark One dagger, and they become The Dark One."

"Well, that's not going to work." She sighed. "I'll think of something."

"Why?" He asked.

"You're my true love. We have to live happily ever after."

He shook his head. "You really read too many books, Belle."


End file.
